A Love For The Stars
by jessica619
Summary: Roman and Nala. Connected to Teachers and In Historical Love. Credit, LoveTheEffect
1. Chapter 1-You Could

He was just too damn handsome. How could anyone be that sexy, seriously?

"Has anyone read this book before?", he asked.

Nala sat up. Book? What book? He lifted it to show the class. _"To Kill a Mockingbird"._ When no one raised their hand, he nodded.

" _You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it.",_ Nala said.

Mr. Reigns looked over at her, he smiled.

"You've read it?", he asked.

"Twice", she said.

"So then, you'll pass the test after everyone else has finished reading?", he asked.

"Yeah", she said.

He nodded, his eyes staying connected with hers longer than they should have. He quickly looked away and to the rest of the class.

"After every three chapters there will be a test. I recommend forming groups of four to help each other read those three chapters and study", he said.

"How will we know what kind of questions to expect?", Maryse asked, looking Mr. Reigns over.

That was Maryse's version of flirting. She had seen it many times. Nala chuckled, catching everyone's attention. Mr. Reigns smirked.

"What? We can't ask questions? Just because you've read the book, doesn't mean we all have", she said.

"That's not why I", Nala stopped and shook her head.

There was no point in fighting with the school whore.

"Never mind", Nala said.

Maryse put her attention back on Mr. Reigns. Roman rubbed his chin and nodded.

"Yes Maryse, there will be homework that will be similar to the questions on the test", he said.

She nodded and bit her lip. Roman found this really awkward. Thankfully, the bell rang.

"No homework today, but do expect it tomorrow and figure out who you might want to work with. Remember groups of four", he called out, hoping each kid heard him.

Usually by the time the bell rings, they tune him out. He sighed and went back over to his desk as the kids kept filing out. Nala quickly made her way out, glancing back one last time. Her eyes connected with his and he smiled, sending her a small wave. She turned back and blushed.

Seeing Kathan, she waved. Kathan's cheeks were pink, letting Nala know something must have happened to embarrass her friend. After Kathan filled her in, Nala couldn't help but laugh at her friend. They stood in the office waiting to change Kathan's class.

"Have you applied to schools yet?", Kathan asked her.

"Still waiting on that art scholarship. If I get no response by the end of this week, I didn't get it.", she said.

It was important to her that she got into Art school, but as time passes and no one has called to let her know if she got the scholarship or not, she's starting to give up hope.

She didn't tell her dad because she didn't want to get him excited over nothing. She wanted to have some sort of confirmation before telling him. He would be so happy, especially because she knew how bad he felt that they couldn't afford to send her to the school she wants to go to.

"There are plenty more scholarships. What about that writing one you did?", Kathan said.

Nala enjoyed writing, mostly in her journal, but to have someone read something she wrote and then critique it, she couldn't take the rejection.

"I'm not going to send that in, it's a three part writing paper. I have to write a love story, a funny one, and a tragic one. I've got the other two down, I just don't know what to write for the love story", Nala said.

"Write about Mr. Reigns", Kathan said, winking and nudging her friend.

Nala blushed. She has written about Mr. Reigns, romantic ones, but mostly dirty, very dirty.

"Cut it out", Nala whispered to her.

* * *

Kathan was too busy explaining to Mrs. Bliss about why she had to be taken out of Mr. Calaway's class, that she didn't notice the man himself right behind them, along with Mr. Reigns.

Their eyes met, it was like they were just automatically drawn to each other. He smiled at her as she reached out and tapped her best friend on the arm. Kathan kept brushing her off, so she pinched her.

Mr. Calaway had a carefree smirk on his face. Nala knew she had seen that look before, but where? Then it clicked, it was the same look Kathan got when she was up to something bad, something that would embarrass the person.

This wasn't going to be good for her best friend.

"What Nala?", Kathan asked.

Nala tilted her head towards the waiting teachers. Roman had a smile on his face. He was use to Mark teasing his students and embarrassing the crap out of them. Finally the girl looked over, a mortified look on her face. Roman tried not to laugh as the girl turned back to Alexa, probably hoping for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Mark smiled, which was a first. He never liked to smile or laugh around his students, probably afraid to show them he's just as human as they are. Roman knew Michelle hurt him bad, there were times he would wake up in the middle of the night, only to hear Mark cry. The things Michelle said to him, just to hurt him.

"So you don't like the way I teach Miss Daniels?", Mr. Calaway asked.

Kathan bit her lip.

"Leave her alone Mark, we have a meeting to get too", Roman said.

"I'll stay in his class, how dare you try to move me", Kathan said, before quickly walking out.

Both Mark and Roman laughed, Nala laughed at her friend too. Roman found himself loving that laugh and wanting to hear more of it.

"Nice save", Alexa called out to her.

She looked over at Mark.

"What did you do to the kid? That's the first one that actually wants to get out of your class", Alexa said.

Mark shrugged.

"Probably because he's not going to take her shit", Glenn said, setting some papers down on the desk.

"What do you mean?", Roman asked.

"Kathan Daniels, certified history corrector, grammar enthusiast, and class clown, but good student overall", Glenn said.

Mark laughed.

"Wait, you're telling me she's the one you were always complaining about?", Mark asked.

Glenn nodded. Roman remembered how some of the teachers were always complaining about one particular student.

" _She corrected me, again"_ , one complained.

" _She didn't correct you on how to teach",_ Another said.

"It's not funny, wait till she does it too you", Glenn said.

Mark shrugged.

"Come on, we have a meeting to get too", Roman reminded them both.

* * *

After Nala dropped off Kathan, she drove home to change for work. She was thankful her boss let her take her homework with her and allowed her to sit at one of the booths to study on her lunch break.

Once she was changed, she made dinner for her dad. Leaving a note for him on the table. Getting back in her car and driving to the diner she worked at, her co-workers said hello to her. She set her bag in the locker and grabbed her apron.

"How was your first day back at school?", Daniel asked.

"Good, I like all my teachers", she said.

"That's good. Oh hey, a letter came for you. I think it might be from that scholarship thing you were telling me about", he said.

She followed him to his office and he opened his drawer, pulling out the envelope. He handed it to her and she opened it. Her face fell when she got to the part that let her know she hadn't been chosen.

"I take it that it's bad?", Daniel asked.

"I didn't get it", she said, handing him the letter.

He read it and nodded.

"You are applying for more, right?", he asked.

"I have one more, but I have to write a romantic short story and two other ones. I'm stuck on the romantic one", she said.

"I wish I could help", he said.

"Me too", she said.

They walked out of his office and went back to work. Around her lunch break, she ordered food and sat at the booth that hid her from the customers. Daniel set her food down.

"Nala?", she froze.

No way in hell could it be him, out of all the damn places to eat, she thought. Looking up, she was met with a beautiful smile.

"You work here?", Mr. Reigns asked.

Remove all dirty thoughts, use actual words. Don't embarrass yourself.

"Mr. Reigns", she said.

He pushed his hands into his pockets. She had never actually seen him outside of school, and he sure looked good. Jeans, grey tshirt, a black hat. He slid into the booth across from her.

"Sorry, can I sit?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I work here", she finally said.

He chuckled and licked his lips. Why did he have to do that? Doesn't he know what that does to her?

"I like the food here, I usually just come in on Saturdays", he said.

"I don't work Saturdays", she said.

He nodded. Looking down at the table.

"What are you working on?", he asked.

That's when she remembered Kathan's words. She could ask him for his help now.

"I'm applying for this scholarship, it requires me to write three short stories. Tragic, funny, and romantic. I've got two down, I'm stuck on the romantic one", she said, blushing a bit.

"I could help, with the romance that is", he said.

She met his eyes and he smiled. Was he flirting with her?

"You would do that?", she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?", he asked.

"Thank you, Mr. Reigns", she said.

"Roman, my name's Roman", he said.

"Oh, I don't think I can call you", he stopped her.

He reached over and gently took her hand.

"I think you can", he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2-Here?

Nala woke up with a smile. She actually got to talk to Mr. Reigns. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was calling him Roman, at least not yet. He looked so good out of a suit.

"Nala, time for school", her dad called, tapping on her door before he was heard making his way down the hall.

She sat up and turned on the shower as she gathered her clothes. Checking the water to make sure it was the right temperature.

Seeing one of her journals, she reached for it and opened it. It was one of the dirty ones she wrote about Mr. Reigns. She bit her lip and sighed, closing the book and stuffing it into her backpack. She could use some of those stories for inspiration.

And now, she really needed a shower, a cold one at that. Once she was done, her dad already had left for work. He left her some breakfast on a plate with a note that said, _Have a good day_. She ate some and rinsed her plate before grabbing her bag and walking out. Getting to her car, she really hoped it turned on today, it almost didn't yesterday.

She reminded herself to ask her dad to take a look at it. Getting it turned on, she drove to pick up Kathan, honking once. Seeing her walk out of her house, she had a look of amusement. Nala smiled.

"What's with the face?", Nala asked.

"Elisabeth and I were just messing with my brother. She told me to tell Mr. Reigns hello and Kris hates it", Kathan shook her head.

Nala laughed, before driving off. Kathan's brother rolled his eyes whenever Mr. Reigns was mentioned. They both would just laugh and shake their heads. Nala wasn't about to lie and say she liked seeing all those women flirt with him. Sometimes she wondered if he took any of them up on their offer.

Roman. A man who could never be hers. She knew it was wishful thinking that he could ever look at her twice. Shaking her head.

"Speaking of Mr. Reigns, he showed up at my work", Nala said.

"What?", Kathan asked.

"I took your advice and asked him to help me. We just never set up when and what time", Nala said.

"Well when we get to school you can go to his class and ask. I have to drop of Mr. I give out homework on the first day back to school, packet", Kathan said.

Nala smiled. She knew Kathan would never admit to finding Mr. Calaway attractive.

"He's gotten under your skin", Nala said.

"Please, he's no match for me. I have a reputation to uphold. I'm sure by now the other teachers have filled him in", Kathan said.

"I thought you were terrified of him?", Nala asked.

"Nope, I thought about it last night, I'm not going to let him get the better of me. I'll just step my game up, no matter how sexy he is", she said.

Nala laughed and shook her head at her friend. She always admired how Kathan can be so straight forward, so open and honest. Maybe that's what made them great friends. She needed someone like Kathan to keep her on her toes.

Getting to school, they parted ways. Nala smiled as she saw Mr. Reigns writing on the board. She opened the door and he glanced over, a smile forming on his face.

"Hey", he said, turning towards her and giving her his full attention.

"If you're busy, I can wait till class starts", she said.

"No, it's fine, I'm done", he said.

She nodded.

"So I brought the worksheets that explain what I need to do in order to be able to qualify for this scholarship", she said, pulling out the file and handing it to him.

He nodded and took them, making sure their fingers brushed.

"I'll take a look at them", he said.

She nodded.

"Do you have the stories that are finished with you?", he asked, walking over to his desk.

Nala completely missed that question because she was too busy admiring his butt. He looked over his shoulder and noticed her eyes on him. He smirked and walked over to her. She met his eyes and blushed. One finger under her chin as his thumb rubbed it softly. It moved up and brushed her bottom lip.

"Do you have the two stories with you?", he asked.

She swallowed and nodded. He removed his hand and she reached into her bag, pulling out the stories before handing them to him. Her things spilling out of her bag. She bent down to pick them up, stuffing them back into her bag.

He took the stories.

"By when do you need to turn these in?", he asked.

"Next weekend", she said.

He nodded.

"Are you busy after school? I was thinking we can work on your romance story then", he said.

"I can do you", she said.

An amused smile playing on his lips.

"I mean, that, I meant to say that", she said.

"I know what you meant", he said softly.

She bit her lip and backed up.

"I should go, my first period is across campus", she said.

He nodded.

"See you later Miss Tomlinson", he said.

She quickly turned and pushed the door open, walking as fast as she could and as far away as she could from him.

"Slow down Nala", Kathan said, catching up to her speedy friend.

Nala knew she couldn't tell Kathan. She would never let her live it down.

"How did it go with Mr. Calaway?", Nala asked.

"I think he was surprised that I finished the entire packet. Probably won't be happy I didn't answer some of those idiotic questions", Kathan said.

Nala smiled.

* * *

Roman had a free period before lunch. He usually used this time to correct assignments and homework. He read Nala's first story, which was the tragic one. It was about a little girl losing her mom to cancer, he found himself almost crying, few tears slipped and he wiped them away.

Remembering the notebook that he found after things fell from Nala's bag. He opened it and read a few.

"Holy shit", he said breathless.

These were about him.

The bell rang and he quickly took a few deep breaths before putting the story back in its file and sliding it into his desk, along with her journal. He grabbed his bag that held his lunch just as Mark walked in.

"You ok?", Mark asked.

"Yeah, just read something really tragic and then something really exciting", he said.

Mark nodded.

"Michelle called last night", Mark said.

"What did she want?", Roman asked.

The nerve of that woman calling after she hurt his friend.

"Just wanted to apologize and she hopes we could both find peace and happiness", he said.

"What did you say?", Roman asked.

"Ok and hung up", he said.

"I thought you would have gave her a piece of your mind", Roman said.

"I wanted too, but, I realized it wouldn't change anything. She and I are done", Mark said.

"Well, good for you Mark. You deserve happiness and someone who is going to love you and not put you down like she did", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

"I wish I knew that when it all started", Mark said.

* * *

During class, Nala could feel him watching her. It honestly felt like where ever his eyes roamed over her body, she tingled in that specific place. Looking up, he smiled. The bell rang and she slowly put her things away. Pulling out her notebook where she had jotted down notes and possible angles to the story.

Once everyone was gone, he cleared his throat. He stood and walked over to her.

"I read the first story, and I just have to say it was wonderfully done. Whoever reads through the stories is going to love it.", he said, sitting beside her.

"Thank you", she replied.

He moved closer till his legs touched hers. She gasped and he pulled back.

"Sorry, do I make you uncomfortable?", he asked, hurt.

He thought he had read the signals right, especially judging by what she wrote. Maybe he was wrong.

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable", she said as he met her eyes.

He swallowed.

"But I do make you feel something", he stated.

She nodded. His hand landed on her jean covered thigh, squeezing gently.

"What do I make you feel?", he asked.

She swallowed. He moved closer till she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Do you like when I touch you?", he whispered.

His lips brushed her cheek.

"Yes", she said, before he attached his mouth to hers.

She straddled him as they continued to kiss. This couldn't be happening right now, Nala thought. She wasn't kissing Mr. Reigns. His hands squeezing her butt and pulling her down more onto him. She could feel him hard.

"Mr. Reigns", she whispered.

"Don't say anything, just let it happen", he whispered, his fingers played with the button on her jeans.

She took a hold of his wrists.

"Here?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"Doesn't have to be here", he kissed her.

Removing his hands.

"What are you doing this weekend?", he asked.

"Nothing", she said.

"Come over to my house, I have poker night around seven so we have plenty of time before that", he said.

"Ok", she said.

He reconnected their lips. They were both ok with just kissing and touching. His right mind told him to stop this, he couldn't be doing this, especially not on school grounds. His to hell with the world half, told him to keep going. To take her and never look back. He finally pulled away.

"I don't think either of us is going to get any work done today. We could try again tomorrow", he said smiling.

She bit her lip and nodded. He helped her stand as she packed her bag. Going over to his desk and taking out the journal. He handed it to her and she blushed.

"Tasteful", he said smirking.

She took it and put it back in her bag.

"Might want to think about using one of the less dirty ones for your romance story. Just make sure you take my name out and make sure it's five hundred words", he said.

She nodded. He approached her and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

"See you tomorrow beautiful", he whispered.

"Bye", she whispered back.

Seeing Kathan come out of Mr. Calaway's class, looking just as flushed as she probably looked. Their eyes met and that's when they both knew what had just happened with their teachers.

Walking side by side.

"We need to talk", Kathan said.

"I was just about to say that", Nala whispered.


	3. Chapter 3-We Need To Talk

Roman got home and tried to distract himself from thinking about Nala. He was going to see her tonight, but the time was moving so slow. The clock was teasing him and he didn't like it one bit.

Finally, he stood and grabbed his keys. Making his way to his truck and then the diner. Parking, he could see her setting down someone's order and smiling at them. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before getting off and walking in.

He sat in a booth in her section.

"Nala, new customer", another waitress said.

Nala came out from the back and stopped when she saw it was Roman. She slowly made her way towards him and his beautiful smile.

"What can I get for you?", she asked.

"I've got several things in mind, but none we can do in public", he said.

She felt her cheeks warm.

"I'll take my usual, bacon double cheeseburger, coke", he said.

She wrote it down, her hands shaking.

"Do you have a moment?", he asked.

She met his eyes.

"Not for awhile", she said.

"I can wait. I have nowhere else to be", he said.

She nodded and went to the back. Setting his order on the wheel, she grabbed a cup and filled it with ice before putting it under the coke tab.

"He is cute. Who is he?", Emma asked as she stood beside her.

Nala looked in the direction Emma's eyes were in. She was looking at Roman, her Roman, but she couldn't exactly say that.

"His name's Roman Reigns. He's a teacher at my high school", Nala said.

Emma eyed him and Nala wanted to poke her eyes out so Emma won't look at him. Emma snatched the soda out of Nala's hands and unbuttoned her shirt a bit. Nala rolled her eyes.

"I've got this", Emma said.

She walked over with the soda and Roman looked from Emma to her. Nala shrugged. Roman, like every other time a woman tried to flirt with him, he nodded politely and declined when she offered to show him this wonderful place she had found.

"So what do you say?", Emma asked.

Nala came over with his food and set it down.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy Saturday, all day", he answered.

"How about Sunday then?", she asked.

Roman noticed Nala roll her eyes and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I've got someone and I'm not the type to cheat.", he said.

Nala froze. He had someone and he was all over her at school. Emma sighed.

"Well if it doesn't work out with her, you know where I work", she said, winking at him.

Roman nodded and Emma walked away.

"How's everything?", Nala asked.

"Wonderful now that you're here", he said.

"Do you think I'm stupid?", she asked.

He looked at her confused.

"I don't understand. Why would you say that?", he said.

"You've got someone, but you're all over me at school.", she whispered.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I was talking about you. This is why we need to talk", he whispered.

She could feel her heart racing. So many times she's dreamt of him and now here she was, his hand in hers.

"My break is in a few minutes, but we can't talk in here.", she whispered.

He nodded.

"My truck. I have tinted windows", he said.

She nodded. She went to serve other customers. Every once in a while her eyes would go to Roman. He was enjoying his food and whenever he felt her eyes on him, he would look over and wink.

"Oh boy", she mumbled while wiping down a table.

After he finished, she walked over, wringing her hands.

"All done?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I am. I love this place, the food has always been good", he said.

She nodded, it's why she chose to work here.

"Can we talk now?", he asked.

"My breaks in five minutes", she said, lifting his plate and cup.

She pulled out his bill and set it on the table before walking to the back. When she walked back out front, he was gone. She walked over to the table he was at and lifted the black folder that held his payment and a note.

 _Black truck, across the parking lot. I'm waiting- RR_

She smiled and bit her lip. Once she finished cleaning up his table and walking to the back, she took her break. Grabbing her food and making her way to the black truck at the end of the parking. Soft music coming from inside. Opening the passenger door, she got in and he smiled.

"Do you mind if I eat?", she asked.

"Go for it", he said.

He turned his truck on and drove out of the parking lot. She put her seatbelt on.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. I'll bring you back", he said smirking.

She ate her food as he drove them to this look out point. You could see the entire city.

"Wow. It's beautiful from up here", she said.

"You've never been here?", he asked.

He removed his belt and cleared his throat before asking his next question.

"A boy has never, you know, brought you up here?", he asked.

She blushed.

"No, I mean I've dated, but never here", she said.

He nodded. Once she finished her food she put the trash in the bag, reminding herself to throw it out.

"So um, about what happened in my class today. I don't ever do anything like that, ever. I like you Nala, a lot more than I should.", he admitted.

"If you're worried that I'm going to tell on you or something, I won't. I liked it and I like you", she said.

"So, if I asked you about possibly continuing this, what would you say?", he asked.

She didn't know if it was the way he said it or the way he was looking at her, maybe both, but she moved the middle section that blocked her from him and closed the space between them. She placed her hand on his cheek and connected their lips.

He pulled away a bit.

"Is that a yes?", he asked smiling.

She nodded and he reconnected their lips. He laid her back and laid half of his body on her. There was only so much room in his truck. His hands squeezing her thighs. He could easily remove her underwear in this outfit and take her now, but he wasn't going too. It was too soon and if he wanted a real relationship with her, he would wait.

She ran her hands over his hard body under his shirt, feeling his muscles twitch and flex. His lips were skilled, really skilled. He knew where to touch her to make her moan. Finally he pulled back, her eyes were still closed and her lips swollen. He nipped her bottom lip.

"What time do you have to be back?", he whispered.

She opened her eyes and jumped up.

"Shit. I forgot.", she said.

She was trying to catch her breath and he chuckled. They buckled back in and he exhaled loudly.

"Let's get you back", he said.

Nala hoped her face wasn't flushed and her lips weren't swollen still. She fixed her hair, he smiled the entire way back to the diner. Pulling in, he looked at her and she did the same.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said.

She nodded. She was about to get off of the car. He took her hand, stopping her. She looked over and he tapped his lips. She smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly.

"Do you need a ride home? I can wait for you", he said.

"No, I've got my car", she said.

He nodded and she kissed him one last time before getting off his truck. She waved to him as he drove off. Getting to the back, she stopped to think about tonight. Was she really going to do this? Have a relationship with her teacher? One, might she add, that she's had a crush on since Freshmen year.

She found herself smiling. Yes. Yes she was.


	4. Chapter 4-Replay

Nala waited for Kathan outside of the history building. Roman wasn't in his classroom, which was weird because he was always there before eight.

"Hey pretty girl", she smiled and felt a shiver go up her spine at the deep voice.

She looked up.

"Hi", she replied.

He looked around before moving closer to her. Making sure no one could hear them.

"I had a lot of fun last night. When can we get a replay?", he whispered.

She bit her lip.

"I don't work today so, maybe we can meet somewhere", she whispered.

"Sounds good", he whispered.

He wanted to lean down and kiss her. He hated leaving her last night. He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Did you get in trouble for being late back to work?", he asked.

He needed to change the subject, distract himself from wanting to kiss her.

"Didn't even notice. My boss likes me so, I'm sure I would have gotten off easy anyway", she said.

He nodded. He noticed Randy walking towards them with Glenn. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. Taking a step away from Nala.

"So, we could work on your final story after school Miss Tomlinson. I've got a few ideas you could use", he said.

She was confused till she heard someone say hello to him.

"Roman, have you seen Rollins?", Randy asked.

"He might be in his office, but make sure you **knock first** ", Roman said, sending him a look.

Randy chuckled and nodded. Understanding why Roman told him to knock first. They walked passed them and Roman looked back at Nala.

"Sorry.", he said.

"Its fine, I get it", Nala said.

"I can't wait for the day when we don't have to hide this anymore. I get to show you off and call you my girlfriend to my friends", he said.

Nala blushed.

"You still want that right?", Roman asked.

"Yes Roman", she whispered.

He smiled and was going to close the space between them again. She noticed Emerald walked passed her. She glared and started running her mouth off to her friends. Roman straightened up.

"Don't forget your notes this time Miss Tomlinson", Roman said, before taking a step back.

He was doing that because Emerald and her little crew decided to stand near by. He hated that. He walked away and she sighed softly.

"See I told you girls, Nala was always easy. Just like her loser best friend.", Emerald said.

Nala rolled her eyes.

"I heard you liked sleeping with older men, but a teacher", Maryse said.

"Isn't it obvious, she's only sleeping with him to pass his class.", Dana said.

Nala rolled her eyes again. It was the same story every time, it was getting annoying. She was having such a good day, and now it was completely ruined. She turned on them and sighed.

"So I see you still blame me and Kathan for AJ not noticing you. Its not our fault he doesn't go for obsessed stalkers", Nala said.

"No, just easy girls like you and Kathan", Emerald shot back.

The bell rang and the three witches walked away laughing. Maybe Nala could make a quick run to Roman's class and get a quick kiss. She smiled and made her way to his classroom. Thankfully no one was in there yet. She walked in and walked up behind him.

Placing her hands on his hips. He turned and smiled when he saw that it was her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asked.

She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and smiled.

"I just really needed that", she whispered.

"You read my mind", he said.

She pulled back and sent him a small wave before walking out of his class. She noticed Kathan rush out of Mr. Calaway's class. Sprinting to catch up with her.

* * *

During passing periods, Mark walked into his class. He sent him a nod.

"Hey just wanted to check in. How was your night?", Mark asked.

"Great. I'm seeing her tonight", Roman said smiling.

"Me too. I set up a date with her", Mark said, sitting on one of the desks.

"Why do I get the feeling that your nervous?", Roman smirked.

"I am a little. I mean, I haven't been on a date in a long time. I feel like a freaking teenager again", Mark said.

Roman laughed.

"You like her, of course you're feeling that way.", Roman said.

"I just don't want to screw this up you know.", Mark said.

"You won't. You've said so yourself, this girl is like no other you've been with. She's different and maybe that's what you need. Maybe, just maybe, she's the one", Roman said.

The door to the classroom opened and kids started piling in.

"I'll see you later", Mark said, jumping off the desk.


	5. Chapter 5-First Date

After hanging up with Kathan, Nala found her outfit for the night. Technically it wasn't really a date, was it? She decided to go with something casual too. Grabbing a pair of cute shorts and a dressy top. She sat on her bed and looked at her outfit for tonight.

These moments are when she missed her mom the most. She grabbed her phone ready to call Kathan, but she backed out. She couldn't ruin her night, she was so excited. Placing her phone back down, deciding to take a shower. She could talk to Kathan tomorrow at school.

Getting out, she finished her homework and made dinner for her dad. Checking the time, she went to get ready. Hearing the front door open and close. She grabbed her bag and waitress uniform. Her dad needed to believe she was going to work. Walking into the kitchen, her dad smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?", he asked.

"Good. Finished my homework and I made dinner", she said.

"I saw", he said.

"I'm heading into work. Do you need anything before I go?", she asked.

"No, oh did you pay the electricity bill? I left you the check on the coffee table", he said.

"Yup. Did it after school", she said smiling.

"Good. Have a good night at work. Be safe Nala, remember don't park too far away from the diner", he said.

She nodded. When she first started working at the diner, he would pass by almost every hour to check up on her. After awhile he stopped and trusted that she would be ok.

"I know dad", she said.

"I just worry, I'm allowed too because I'm your father", he said smiling.

She laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later dad", she said, before grabbing her keys.

Picking up Kathan at her house. She got in.

"You look amazing", Nala said, smiling at her friend.

"You don't think it's too much?", she asked.

"Nope. You look great, he's going to die", Nala said.

Kathan smiled.

"Are you ok?", Kathan asked her.

She could always tell when Nala had something on her mind and it was the same thing for Nala.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous, these are our first dates with them.", Nala said.

She didn't want to tell Kathan that she was thinking about her mom. Kathan reached over and squeezed her friend's arm.

"You're lying and I don't know why you are. You don't want to talk about it right now that's fine, but we will talk about it. When you are ready", Kathan said.

Nala looked over at her and nodded.

"But tonight, I want you to enjoy your date with the man of your dreams. Ok?", Nala said to her friend.

Kathan nodded.

"And I want you to enjoy yours", she said.

Nala pulled over, seeing Mr. Calaway parked behind them. Kathan took a deep breath and got off.

"Have fun", Nala said softly.

"You too", she replied.

She pulled away and watched as much as she could from her rearview mirror. Getting to the top of the hill Roman had taken her too. He was already there, leaning against his truck. He smiled as she parked. Walking around to her side, he opened the door for her. She got out.

"Thank you", she blushed.

He closed the door and took her hand. Walking her to the back of his truck. He had set out a sort of picnic for her.

"I know it's not the most extravagant date, but I figured we could talk and then enjoy the stars.", he said.

She bit her lip. This was amazing, it was more than she expected.

"This is great, no one has ever done something like this for me before", she said.

"Well that's unfortunate because you deserve this and so much more baby", he said softly.

Her heart fluttered at his words. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled softly. Content with just holding her there.

"It sucks when I can see you and not hold you. I can't kiss you the way I would like.", he whispered.

"You can kiss me now", she whispered.

"I mean at school. I don't know how much I can take. I might slip one day", he whispered.

"Just a few more months", she whispered.

He groaned and she laughed softly. Kissing his lips before turning towards the bed of the truck and hopping up to reach the food. He joined her, sitting close. He started pulling things out of the cooler.

"So you're into writing?", he asked.

"Not really, it's more Art. I tried getting a scholarship for it, but was denied. My only option now is this writing project", she said.

He nodded.

"Don't you worry baby girl, I'm going to make damn sure you get in.", he said.

"Thanks. It would ease the burden a bit on my dad. I want him to not have to worry you know", she said.

"Yeah", he said.

He handed her a plate.

"Can I ask you a question?", he asked.

She nodded as she picked at the food.

"The tragic story you wrote, about the little girl who lost her mom. Was that from personal experience?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I really didn't. I'm also sorry you had to go through that, especially at such a young age.", he said.

"I had my dad and Kathan. Especially Kathan, whenever I was angry we would go to her house and she would turn the music on super loud and tell me to scream and I did. It worked.", Nala said.

"She sounds like a good friend", Roman said.

"She's the best", Nala said.

She exhaled and shook her head.

"What about you, any siblings?", she asked, before taking another bite.

"Yeah, three older sisters and an older brother. I'm the baby and I'm warning you now, I'm a huge mama's boy", he said.

Nala laughed softly.

"Does that mean you're going to be a perfect gentleman?", she asked.

He smirked.

"I can be, if that's what you want, but if you want the bad boy, I can be him too", he whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps formed on her arms. He kissed her shoulder before going back to eating.

"So, what's up with you and Emerald? I mean, I felt some tension there", he said.

Nala rolled her eyes.

"She has a crush on a friend of mine and Kathan's. She thinks we're the reasons why he didn't want to date her.", she said.

"The usual teenage drama", he said.

She nodded.

"She's in my fifth period class, warned me today that she switching it to sixth. Now I'm warning you just so you won't be surprised when she walks in", he said.

She groaned. He laughed, oh how she loved his laugh and that smile that made her squeeze her thighs shut.

"Be good", he whispered.

For a second she though he could tell she was turned on, but he was talking about Emerald.

"As long as she doesn't flap her lips, I won't jump", Nala said.

He smirked.

* * *

After talking for a bit more, she found out so much about him. He played football in high school and college. Almost married his college sweetheart. Till she took a job in New York and decided she didn't want to be engaged. Idiot.

He talked about his favorite books that she made a mental note about to check out.

As the sky grew darker, they laid back and looked up at the stars. Nala felt at peace here with him. Her head resting on his hard chest. His arm around her waist, as his fingers brushed her skin on her hip.

"Its beautiful out here", she whispered.

"It is", he replied.

She lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes finding hers. She leaned down and kissed him, his hand tangling in her hair as he sat up and pushed her back.

His body setting itself between her legs, naturally. Her hands finding their way under his shirt to feel his warm skin on her fingertips. He exhaled softly, a shiver ran down his spine at her touch. Something no woman could do till Nala.

"Nala, we should stop", he warned.

"But I don't want too. Please don't stop this. I need you", she whispered.

She could feel him against her.

"And I know you need me too.", she said.

He chuckled and looked down between them. There was no hiding it. He met her eyes again.

"Just so we're clear. I like you Nala, a lot and after tonight, you belong to me. This isn't a one time thing for me", he said.

"I know", she said.

He connected their lips again. There was no stopping them.


	6. Chapter 6-Perfect

Their bodies were sticking together. His skin was warm against hers that she didn't even feel the chill of the night. His hands gently moved across her body. The way he moved inside her was something she was never going to get tired of. The way he whispered her name while he made love to her.

She had fantasized about all this, about him, but none of that compared to the actual thing. His breath fanned her face.

"Did I hurt you?", he asked.

"No", she said, trying to catch her breath.

He connected their sweaty foreheads.

"This isn't how I wanted tonight to go.", he whispered.

"Oh", Nala said surprised.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, this isn't how I wanted our first time to go. I wanted it to be more romantic and not in the back of my truck", he said, brushing his hair back.

She brought his face back down to hers. Kissing him softly.

"It was perfect.", she said.

He smiled.

"Still coming over to my place tomorrow?", Roman asked.

She nodded.

"Good", he said, kissing her.

She gasped.

"What time is it?", she asked.

Roman sat up and grabbed his phone. Almost eleven thirty.

"Shit", he said.

"I was suppose to meet Kathan at eleven", Nala said, getting dressed.

"Its eleven thirty", Roman said, putting his shirt on.

He stuffed the trash in the cooler. He walked her to her car door and kissed her.

"Drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow", he said.

She nodded and kissed him one last time. He waited till she drove off to get in his truck and leave. Nala got to the park and noticed Mark's truck. She parked in front of it, but no one got off.

"Come on Kathan", Nala mumbled.

Waiting a few more minutes and nothing. She turned her car off and walked over to the truck. The windows were fogged up and Nala's mouth hung open. She felt bad and hoped they weren't in the middle of what she thought they were doing.

Lifting her hand, she knocked on the window. The window rolled down and Kathan looked flushed. Mark cleared his throat.

"Nala", he said.

He licked his lips. She looked at Kathan.

"We have to hurry", Nala said.

Kathan nodded. Nala gave them a second, walking back over to her car. She saw Kathan get off of the truck and walk over to her. Mark drove off as Kathan got in her car.

"Good night?", Nala asked.

"I could say the same thing to you, miss hickey central", Kathan said.

"What?", Nala asked.

She looked in the rearview mirror. Seeing signs of Roman.

"Oh shit, my dad is not going to like this", Nala sighed.

"We definitely need to talk girl", Kathan said.

Nala nodded. She drove them home both safely. Her dad poked his head into her room.

"You got back pretty late", he said.

"Oh yeah, I went over to Kathan's and we started watching a movie. I lost track of time", Nala said.

She didn't dare turn to face her dad. He would see Roman's handy work.

"Ok, well try to get some sleep, goodnight", he said.

"Night dad", she replied.

She exhaled and sat on her bed. Hopefully her makeup will cover the marks on her neck.


	7. Chapter 7-Silent Message

Nala couldn't believe she didn't notice them after last night. Her neck had two purple marks on her left side. How was she going to cover them? She needed to cover them. She didn't need her dad to see them and she definitely didn't need Emerald to see them. She would have a field day and her dad would kick her ass.

Followed by questions about who the guy is. Questions Nala couldn't answer without getting Roman in trouble. She closed her eyes and could feel Roman's lips across her body. His fingers gliding across her skin. Her dad knocked on her door and she turned.

"Breakfast is ready, see you later", he said.

"Yeah, bye dad", she said, her back to him.

She grabbed her sweater and put it on, zipping it all the way up and covering her neck with her hoodie. She turned and her dad raised his brow.

"Cold?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded. He shook his head and left. Grabbing a quick bite, she walked out the door. Getting to Kathan's house. Her friend was already waiting for her.

"I need your help", Nala said quickly.

"Covering up Roman's love bites? Sure I'll help", Kathan said.

"Thank you", Nala sighed.

Getting to the school, they made their way to the bathroom. Nala removed her sweater and Kathan pulled makeup out of Nala's bag.

"He needs to be more careful about where he puts his mouth", Kathan said, covering up Nala's neck as best she could.

"Trust me, they aren't only on my neck", Nala whispered.

Kathan smiled and shook her head.

"How was it?", Kathan asked, after she finished.

A few other girls walked in.

"Sleep over tonight?", Nala asked.

Kathan nodded.

"We definitely need to talk", Kathan said.

Once everything was put away, they walked out of the bathroom.

"I have to go talk to Roman", Nala whispered.

"Ok. I'll go see what Mark is up too", Kathan said.

The girls went their separate ways. Roman was writing on the board when he looked over. He smiled.

"Hey baby", he said.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"I had a wonderful night", she whispered.

"Me too", he said.

"I know, you left me a few gifts", she said.

He looked confused. Moving her shirt down a little, showing him his work. He smirked.

"Sorry", he said.

"Sure you are", she said.

He chuckled.

"Are we still meeting tomorrow?", she asked, sitting on a desk.

He nodded.

"I'll text you my address or I can pick you up", he said, moving between her legs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. This felt so natural.

"Text me", she said.

He nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?", he asked.

"Kathan and I are having a sleep over", she said.

"Nice, it's to talk about Mark and I right. I know how these things work, I watch movies", he said.

Nala laughed.

"Minus the bra and pantie pillow fights", Nala said.

"Damn", Roman mumbled.

She playfully slapped his arm and he laughed.

"I'm kidding", he said.

"What are you doing tonight?", she asked.

"Grade papers and figure out next week's lesson plan. Also hopefully working on your story, which by the way do you have done? I need to proofread in order for you to send it and make the deadline", he said.

"Yup", she said.

She grabbed her bag and opened it. The bell rang and Roman removed himself from between her legs. Letting her jump off the desk.

"The story might sound familiar so don't be surprised when you read it", she said.

He smiled.

"Is it about me?", he asked.

"Maybe", she said.

She handed him the paper and he took it. Reading the first few lines, he realized it was about their date last night. He smiled, meeting her eyes.

"I'll see you later", she said.

He nodded. He was going to kiss her but the door opened and students piled in. He sighed.

"I'll make sure to get this back to you first thing Monday morning Miss Tomlinson", Roman said.

"Thank you, Mr. Reigns", she replied.

They sent a silent message to each other with just a look. She walked out and he set her paper in his desk drawer.

* * *

Nala was making her way to the office to drop off some important papers Mr. Orton needed her to deliver. She was glad he sent her, she could make her way back to his class slowly. Mrs. Bliss smiled at her when she reached the window.

"Mr. Orton wanted me to drop these off.", Nala said.

She nodded and took them.

"Great. Thank you", Mrs. Bliss said.

Nala turned to leave.

"Nala Mary?", she flinched.

No one was suppose to know. She turned on her heels and smiled when she saw who called her.

"AJ", she said excited.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back? Does Kris know you're back? Has Nala seen you?", she asked quickly.

He chuckled.

"Still the same old Nala", he said.

She smiled. AJ was like a brother to Nala and Kathan. He was also Kris's best friend.

"I'm going to be working here now and I got back last night. I haven't gotten a chance to see Kris yet and I haven't seen Kathan around either. I was hoping to run into either one of you", he said.

"They are going to be happy to see you", Nala said.

* * *

Roman had his free period and was making his way to the office. Opening the door, he froze. Nala was in there talking to the new guy. He didn't like it. She belonged to him, and he hated that he couldn't wrap his arm around her and tell him to bounce.

He cleared his throat, approaching them.

"Miss Tomlinson, don't you have class?", Roman asked.

He noticed Nala flinch at his voice. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Yes Mr. Reigns, I was just getting back", she said.

AJ waved at her and she left. Roman raised a brow at AJ.

"What?", he asked.

"Nothing. I'm Roman Reigns, English teacher", he said, holding his hand out.

"AJ Styles, new football coach and Science teacher", he said, taking Roman's hand.

"You any good?", Roman asked.

"I'm phenomenal", he said.

Roman raised a brow and nodded.

"Ok then, welcome", he said.


	8. Chapter 8-I Love You

Nala and Kathan had searched for AJ but couldn't seem to find him. They decided to spend the last few minutes with Mark and Roman. Each girl went their separate way. Thankfully both men were at their desks. Nala walked in.

"Hey babe", he said, standing and making his way over to her.

Meeting her half way, he kissed her. She was going to pull away, but he didn't let her. She moaned.

"Wow", she said breathless.

He licked his lips.

"Just making sure you remember who you belong too", he said.

She was confused now.

"What?", she asked.

"How do you know the new teacher? The one with the soccer mom hair", Roman said.

"AJ?", she asked.

He nodded.

"He's Kathan's brother's friend from high school, he's like a big brother to us", Nala explained.

Roman nodded.

"Are you jealous?", she asked amused.

He sighed.

"You're beautiful and any man can move in and sweep you off your feet, but he's going to have to go through me", he said.

She stepped on her toes and kissed him.

"You aren't losing me Rome. Hello, you read my journal, I've waited for a chance with you for so long. I never thought you would look at me the way you do now.", she said softly.

He smiled. He swallowed, he knew it was too soon to say it, but he couldn't let his moment pass him by.

"I love you", he said.

She met his eyes.

"What?", she asked.

"I love you Nala. You don't have to say it back now, I just, I wanted to say it last night", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.

He kissed her, burying his fingers in her hair. The kiss growing more heated.

"Roman", she moaned.

His hands moving along her body. Hearing voices outside, they pulled away and fixed themselves. Emerald and Maryse walked in. Both girls looked between Nala and Roman.

"What can I do for you girls?", Roman asked, placing his hands on his hips.

He swallowed, hoping they didn't notice his erection through his tight pants. Nala was still on the desk where he placed her. She had grabbed her backpack and started rummaging through it.

"Just came to give you the paper work for my transfer to your class", Emerald said.

Roman nodded and held his hand out as she handed him the paper. Nala grabbed some random paper and set it on Roman's desk.

"I found it", she said.

"Good. I'll check it out and give it back to you by the end of the day", he said.

She nodded and turned, passing between Maryse and Emerald. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't bother Kathan right now. She found a bench and sat down. That was so close, too close. A few minutes later, Maryse and Emerald came around the corner.

"Now we know how you have straight A's.", Emerald said.

"Excuse me?", Nala asked.

"Oh please, that innocent act might work on everyone else, but not me. Mr. Reigns dick was practically poking out of his zipper", Maryse said.

Nala swallowed.

"You don't know what you're talking about", Nala said.

"He's just as disgusting as you for sleeping with a minor. Better hope no one else finds out Nala", Emerald said.

Nala swallowed.

"What? No snappy comback Nala", Emerald said, getting closer to her.

She wasn't one to get violent.

"Step off Emerald before I rearrange your face", Kathan said.

Nala stood and stepped between the girls. She might not hit Emerald, but Kathan would.

"Its ok Kaye, I've got it handled", Nala said.

Emerald rolled her eyes and walked away with Maryse.

"What was that about?", Kathan asked.

"She almost caught me and Roman", Nala mumbled.

"You two have to be more careful. I'm going to tell Mark the same thing. School is off limits to our relationships", Kathan whispered.

"Agreed", Nala said.


	9. Chapter 9-BBQ

Nala was getting ready for work when her dad knocked on her door.

"Come in", she said, while slipping her feet into her shoes.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Kris invited us over to a bbq. Did you know AJ was back?", he said.

Nala nodded.

"He's a teacher at my school", she said smiling.

"Cool, now I have someone watching over you. So don't do anything I wouldn't do", he said.

She laughed.

"Well, I'm heading out. See you later and have a good day", he said.

"You too dad", she said, kissing his cheek before he left.

Driving to work, she noticed a black truck parked near the diner. She smiled knowing exactly who that truck belonged to. She got off her car and he got off his truck. A smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful", he said.

She smiled.

"Hey yourself", she said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you yesterday. I thought you would have called me or something.", he said.

"I thought maybe you were sort of angry with me after seeing me and Kathan with AJ", she said.

He groaned and looked away.

"He's just a friend, a brother. He's helped me out a lot, especially after my mom died.", she said.

He felt bad now.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you with him. It bugs me", he said.

"I know, but you're just going to have to get use to it. I promise, nothing is going on", she said, placing her hand on his chest.

He nodded.

"I love you", he said, looking her in the eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek gently.

"I love you", she replied.

He turned and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Do you have a few minutes or do you have to get to work now?", he asked.

She checked the time on her phone. She had ten minutes to kill.

"I have a few minutes", she said.

"I read your story and I loved it. You just need to correct a few things and you can send it out", he said.

"What was your favorite part?", she asked.

He pulled her in by her hips.

"The part where he makes love to her", he whispered against her lips.

"I didn't write that in the story", she said smiling.

"You didn't need too", he said.

She kissed him and quickly pulled away.

"Before I forget, we can't be kissing and touching at school anymore. Emerald is catching on and I don't want her trying to catch us", she said.

"I don't think I can go the whole day without touching you. Knowing that you're right there and I can't", he said.

"I know Romeo", she said.

He pecked her lips.

"Its going to be so painful", he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"We can meet after, you can come to my work and spend time together on my lunch break", she said.

"Do you work next Saturday?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Good, I want to take you out. Its date night, so don't make any plans", he said.

She giggled and nodded.

"Oh, I'm also going over to your friend's house. I guess soccer mom hair is doing a bbq and he invited Seth, in turn, Seth invited me and the guys.", Roman said.

"Yeah, Kris invited my dad and I over too", Nala said.

"Who's Kris?", Roman asked.

"Relax, he's Kathan's brother and he's married", she said.

Roman swallowed and removed his hands from her.

"Marriage doesn't stop anyone from cheating", he said softly.

Nala could tell he was thinking about something, something that hurt him.

"Hey. I'm yours", she said, before kissing him.

"Don't ever forget it", he said softly.

She looked towards the diner and sighed.

"I should get to work, but I guess I'll be seeing you at Kathan's house", she said.

He nodded.

"Have a good day", he said.

She kissed him.

"I love you", she said, before walking away.

"Love you too", he said, opening the door to his truck.

The diner was packed more than usual. She hadn't gotten a second to herself. After work, she sat in her car and took a deep breath. Pulling her phone out, she found a text message Kathan had sent her.

" _You will never guess who is coming to my house. Ok. Ok. Calm down, I'll tell you. Mark. My Mark. What the heck?"- **Kathan**_

Nala couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's message.

" _Roman's going too. Its crazy that they are going to meet our families. I'll be back as soon as I shower and change my clothes",_ she sent.

" _Just come over, who cares if you're in your work clothes",_ Kathan sent.

" _No way. I smell like cheeseburgers and sweat",_ she replied.

" _Haha. Fine. See you when you get here",_ Kathan sent.

* * *

Roman went to the gym before going back home. Mark had texted him and asked if he was going over to the BBQ. He replied back with a yes. After getting home he showered and picked out his clothes. He hated coming into an empty house. No noise. Hopefully it wouldn't be empty for long. As soon as it was possible, he was moving Nala in.

He smiled at that thought. Him coming home from work and finding her here. Hopefully come home one day to a family, his kids running up to him and hugging him after a long day. Kissing Nala and helping her with dinner.

It's not the first time he's thought about this. The first time was a dream, a dream that almost came true, but _she_ ruined that. He didn't trust anyone after that, stopped believing in love. He almost convinced himself that he wasn't meant to be happy. Till the day he saw Nala, it was love at first sight for him and he knew he shouldn't have felt that way towards her, but he couldn't stop his heart from feeling the way it was feeling.

She was his second chance at happiness and he wasn't going to let anyone take it this time. He hoped she felt the same way. It wasn't like he didn't trust her, it was AJ he didn't trust. He sighed. Mark had texted him that he was already at the bbq. He texted back that he was on his way.

He hoped Nala was there already. He found the house with the directions AJ had given him. Walking towards the back gate, he saw Alana and she ran over to him.

"Hey princess", he said.

"Hi uncle Roman", she said, skipping over to him.

Mark waved him over and he waved to everyone.

"Oh hey, Kris, Joe. This is Roman Reigns, English teacher", AJ introduced.

He shook their hands. He looked around, noticing that neither girl was outside. Mark leaned into him.

"Nala isn't here yet and Kathan is upstairs in the shower. And if you want to know, yes it sucks knowing she's in the shower and I'm not in there", Mark whispered to him.

Roman chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10-Movies?

Nala hesitated before walking into Roman's classroom. He was taking a drink of his coffee before he looked over. She locked the door behind her. No one was walking in on them. She smiled.

"Miss Tomlinson, if I didn't know any better I would think you plan on seducing me", he said.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and quickly connected their lips. He lifted her and placed her on his desk. He didn't plan on any thing other than kissing, but remembering AJ pushed him for more. He undid the button on her jeans.

"Roman, we can't", she panted.

"I need too", he said.

He undid his and lowered the front. Grabbing her hips and connecting their bodies. Nala undid his bun and ran her fingers through his hair. His mouth moving along her neck, leaving wet kisses. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he quickened his pace. Grunting into her neck and whispering how much he loved her.

"You're mine", he growled.

She nodded. She felt him still, he moaned.

"Thank you", he whispered against her lips.

He rested his forehead against hers. He still hasn't removed himself. He looked almost scared. She brushed her hand down his cheek.

"What's the matter? You seem down, yesterday too", she said worried.

He turned and kissed the palm of her hand.

"There's something we need to talk about", he said softly.

She nodded. Panic took over. Was he going to end things? Why would he? Did she do something? Did he? He was drunk yesterday, maybe he went out after Mark dropped him off. His truck was in the teachers parking.

He pulled away and fixed his pants. She did the same. Grabbing a rubber band, he fixed his hair back into that neat bun she loved so much.

"Its about why I'm so insecure when it comes to you and AJ", he said.

She nodded.

"Don't hate me after I tell you", he said.

Now she was afraid he went and beat AJ up.

"I was engaged, once.", he said, looking down.

She listened quietly. He swallowed.

"She was my college sweetheart, smart, got along with everyone. We were good for a while, rented an apartment together. Right after college, I got a great offer to work at this publishing company, great hours, really good paycheck. We could afford her dream home, you know", he said.

Nala smiled.

"I turned it down, clearly", he said, lifting his arms and gesturing to the classroom.

"You wanted to teach", she said.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to get kids into reading again, show them that books can teach you so much, like it taught me", he said.

She nodded.

"Well, she didn't like that. She was angry at first but then understood, till she got this great designer job. She met Enzo Amore. Told me they were just friends", he said.

He shook his head at the memory.

"We were a month away from our wedding. I had to work late one night, I was grading finals. I decided to take my work home with me, stopped and bought a bottle of wine. Didn't tell her I was coming home, I wanted to surprise her. Turns out the surprise was on me.", he said, leaning against his desk beside her.

His hands in his pockets. She took a hold of his arm and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"They were in bed together. She turned to look at me and she laughed. Enzo was confused of course, he did what anyone would do. Stood and got dressed. I wanted to beat him to a pulp, but that wouldn't do any good.", he said.

"You loved her?", she asked.

"I thought I did, but after I had a moment to think about it while I crashed on Mark's couch. I realized Enzo did me a favor. I didn't love her, it was good at first, like I said, but after we just argued all the time and it felt more like we were roommates", he said.

She nodded. He looked at her.

"That won't happen with us. I love you so much more than I ever did her", he said.

She smiled.

"I won't let it happen either", she said.

He kissed her just as the bell rang.

"And just so you know. I don't see AJ that way, he's like a brother, I promise. You are the only man I want, from the moment I laid my eyes on you", she said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled.

"I love you, see you later", she said.

He nodded.

"Love you, so much more", he whispered.

* * *

After school, Roman had told her to correct her mistakes on the story she had to write. Once she did she dropped it off at the post office. She was a little nervous about it.

"Earth to Nala. Are you there?", Emma said, tapping the side of her head.

Nala laughed.

"Sorry", she said.

"What's wrong?", Emma asked.

"Nothing, I just had this story I had to write to hopefully earn this writing scholarship since it's the only way I can get into Art school", Nala said.

Emma nodded.

"If that story is anything like the other two you showed me, you'll definitely get it. You're extremely talented Nala. I wish I would have gone to college, maybe I wouldn't be here serving and cleaning up tables.", Emma said.

"Aren't you taking night classes?", Nala asked.

Emma nodded.

"For the same reasons I told you, I want to get out of here", she said.

Nala smiled.

"You'll get out of here Emma. You're talented too", Nala said to her.

"Thanks Nala", Emma said.

The door chimes rang and both women turned to see Roman walking in. Emma looked at Nala.

"Your prince charming is here", Emma said.

Nala was going to deny it. Emma stopped her.

"Listen, it's your life and you are almost eighteen. Besides I'm not your parent, and I've also been where you are. Just do me one favor, be careful.", Emma said.

Nala smiled and nodded. She walked over to the table Roman sat at. He smiled at her.

"Decided to come early and wait for you, you are almost off right", he said.

"Yes and I mailed my stories today", she said.

"That's great. When are you suppose to hear from them?", he asked.

"Next week", Nala said.

He nodded.

"You've got it in the bag baby", he said.

"I'm going to go clock out", she said.

He nodded. After she did, she grabbed her bag and car keys. She said goodbye to the cooks and walked out front. AJ was sitting across from Roman.

"Shit", she mumbled.

Roman looked agitated. She walked over.

"Hey AJ, Mr. Reigns", she said.

AJ smiled at her.

"Nala", both men said.

"What are you doing here AJ?", Nala asked.

"Came to see if you wanted to go to the movies? I was at home bored and I missed you. Just want to catch up", AJ said.

Nala nodded.

"I like the food here", Roman said, before Nala asked.

AJ nodded and looked back at Nala.

"What do you say? I hear that Annabelle movie is good. I know how much you like horror movies", AJ said.

Nala nodded. AJ stood, putting his arm around Nala. Roman stood, having enough.

"Alright look, this is weird. You're a teacher and I don't feel comfortable with you all over her like this", Roman said.

Nala smiled softly at him. AJ raised a brow.

"She's like a little sister to me", AJ said.

"But she's **not** your sister", Roman said stern.

AJ nodded.

"I get where you're coming from. You're her teacher and you're looking out for her, but she's fine with me", AJ said.

"It's ok Mr. Reigns. Trust me, he's ok", Nala said.

Roman sighed and nodded. He grabbed his keys and left quickly. Nala felt terrible. AJ chuckled.

"Weird guy", he said.

"He's just being protective. You are a teacher and if anyone else who doesn't know us as any thing more, will think the same.", Nala said.

AJ nodded.

"Yeah true. He's a good man", AJ said.

"He is", Nala said.

AJ pulled her out of the diner and towards his car.


	11. Chapter 11-Feelings

They were waiting in line to buy popcorn.

"So is everything going ok at school?", AJ asked.

"Fine. I'm excited it's almost over", she said.

"I bet. You'll be starting college right after", he said.

"Hopefully", she said.

"Is Emerald still giving you a hard time?", he asked.

"She has her days. I don't know why she hates Kaye and I so much.", she said.

AJ nodded. He knew why Emerald had a problem with Nala. It had to do with his feelings for Nala, feelings he had tried to show her several times, only to get the sister vibe from her. She was older now and maybe, just maybe they could make it work.

"Any one special in your life?", he asked.

He needed to know before he made an idiot of himself. She didn't know what to say. If she said yes, he would want to know who he was and she couldn't out Roman this way. His job was on the line, along with his freedom.

"Not really", she answered.

The couple in front of them finished paying and left. AJ ordered for them.

"Orange, right?", he asked.

Nala nodded.

"I really did miss you Nala", AJ said.

"You could have called, I do have a phone", she said.

"I know, but I just had to figure a few things out. See if what I was feeling, was real or just", lustful thoughts about his friend's daughter, but he couldn't say that last part.

She would feel uncomfortable around him.

"Or just?", she asked.

"Something I can't have", he said.

"And what's that?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"You ask a lot of questions", he said smiling.

She shrugged.

"I wouldn't ask so many questions if you just stopped tip towing around your answers", she said.

"Has anyone told you that you are too smart for your own good?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Kathan and my dad like to remind me", she said shrugging.

He laughed and handed her a drink. He honestly didn't know when it happened, it just did. His feelings for her growing the more he spent time around her. They sat in the middle row. Getting the perfect view of the screen.

* * *

Roman watched from his truck as AJ and Nala drove off towards the theater. Nala had asked him to pick her up since her car was in the shop. He didn't understand why she went with him. Why didn't she tell him to leave? Lie to him, that's all he wanted Nala to do. He wanted her to pick him.

Grabbing his phone, he called Mark.

"You think I can come over?", he asked as soon as Mark picked up.

"Yeah man, Glenn is here", Mark said.

Roman hung up and quickly made his way to Mark's house. He needed someone to calm him down and to keep him from going after Nala and AJ. Mark and Glenn were in his garage working on Glenn's motorcycle.

"You look pissed", Glenn said, handing him a beer.

Roman chugged it. Mark wiped his hands on a blue towel.

"Slow down or crash on my couch, but you ain't driving away from here drunk", Mark said.

"She asked me to pick her up, me, not him, yet she leaves with him. I told her everything and I mean everything.", Roman said.

"First of all, who is he?", Glenn asked.

"Who else, soccer mom hair", Roman said, shaking his head.

"She didn't want you to get caught. If she would have left with you, he would ask all sorts of questions. She's looking out for you", Mark said.

"So then, if Joe asked Kathan to the movies, you would be totally ok with that?", Roman asked.

"I see your point", Mark said.

"Its innocent. She told you, he's like a brother to her and he's said the same thing", Glenn said.

"But you don't see the way he looks at her Glenn. I know something's going on, it's not just me freaking out.", Roman said.

"So talk to her", Glenn said.

"No. If she wants to choose him, fine. I won't go through all that again.", Roman said.

Mark sighed. He realized Sasha had made Roman completely paranoid and closed off.

"Maybe it's just not for me", Roman said.

* * *

Nala couldn't enjoy the movie because her thoughts kept going back to Roman's sad and hurt expression before leaving the diner. She bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted AJ's offer to come to the movies.

AJ couldn't take it. Maybe if he just made a small move. Test the water. He placed his hand on her thigh. She stiffened when she felt his hand, it moved higher a bit and stopped. She didn't know what to do. She was shocked, confused, and didn't know what to do. Did he accidentally set it there, thinking it was the arm rest?

He turned to look at her and moved in. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue pressing against her closed mouth. She was completely caught off guard. He moved near her ear. She jumped up.

"I have to use the restroom", she said quickly, before walking passed him.

Getting to the bathroom, she paced. What the hell? She kept shouting in her head. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Roman. She needed to get out of here. Voicemail. She sighed and hung up. Looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm dreaming. Yes, that's it, you are dreaming right now Nala. Why the hell are you dreaming this?", she asked herself.

She pinched herself.

"Ouch. Ok, not dreaming. He kissed you, he tried to stuff his tongue down your throat. Roman is going to jail for murder", she said to herself.

"Nala? You still in there?", AJ called to her.

She slowly made her way out. AJ was leaning against the wall.

"I realize I caught you off guard a bit", he said.

"A bit is an understatement", she said.

He nodded. He placed his hands on her hips.

"Emerald doesn't like you because of me. I, I have feelings for you Nala and I have for a while, you know this.", he said smiling.

Nala stepped back, his hands dropping at his sides.

"AJ", it's all she could say.

This was happening all too fast. She wanted Roman right now. She needed him.

"Nala, I just, just think about it. Alright? I came back for you, maybe we can give this another go", he said.

"When was the first go?", she asked confused.

He smirked.

"Your house. Your dad was working and we kissed", he said.

Nala remembered it now. Her dad was working late and AJ had come over. He helped her with some of her homework. After, they had watched a movie and ended up kissing. Nala didn't feel anything, except it felt like she was kissing her brother. If she had one.

"Just think about it", he said, taking her hands in his.

She needed to tell Roman he was right and once her mind catches up with reality, she needed to tell AJ nothing could happen between them.

"Let's get you home", AJ said.

Nala swallowed and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12-Space

Nala made her way to Roman's classroom. His door was locked and the classroom looked dark. She was surprised he wasn't here yet. She made her way towards the office, she acted like she was waiting to see the counselor. She didn't see Roman in the teachers lounge either.

She pulled her phone out and texted him.

 _Hey, stopped by your classroom but you weren't there. Did you come to work?_

She sighed and stood, making her way to her first class.

* * *

Roman was sitting in his truck when he got her text. He left his house at a later time and decided not to go to his classroom, knowing very well Nala would go. His fingers hovered over the keyboard on his phone. He wanted to text her back, but he didn't want to say something he didn't mean.

Someone tapped on his window and Roman looked over. Dean stared back at him.

"Are you planning to teach today or just sit in your car?", Dean asked.

"Still debating", Roman said, shutting his phone down.

He got off his truck and walked with Dean towards the office.

"This is unusual for you Rome. Usually you're here before me", Dean said.

"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind", Roman said.

"Want to talk about it?", Dean asked.

"I just need to think, thanks though", Roman said.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind", Dean said.

Roman nodded just as the first bell rang. Making his way to his classroom, he spotted Nala talking to AJ. Turning his bad mood, worse.

* * *

Nala wanted to avoid AJ today, especially after what happened. She still didn't know what to say or do. She also wanted to find Roman first and talk.

"Nala", AJ called to her.

He waved and smiled. She couldn't just act like she hadn't seen him, she was looking right at him.

"Hey", she said smiling.

He placed his hand on hers.

"Listen, I know I caught you off guard last night. I just, I couldn't figure out a different way to tell you without backing out", AJ explained.

She nodded.

"We need to talk about this Nala. I'll come by your place after school and", she knew that couldn't happen.

"No", she said quickly.

He raised a brow.

"I have work, I won't be home.", she said.

He nodded.

"Then I can drop by and we can discuss this", AJ said softly.

Nala sighed. They needed to get this over with and after they did, she needed to find Roman and tell him the truth, tell him everything. She hoped he could forgive her after. He had a hard enough time trusting her because of what his ex did.

"Ok", Nala said.

AJ leaned in and kissed her cheek. They both turned to see Emerald and her friends. Behind them, Roman was looking right at Nala. Hurt. She knew Emerald liked AJ, she could tell she was jealous.

* * *

Roman had been avoiding Nala all day. He took lunch off campus. If he stayed and AJ walked into the teachers lounge, he just might hit the guy.

"Roman?", he stopped chewing.

He knew that voice well. He looked up and Sasha stood there smiling.

"Hey", he said, wiping his mouth.

He hadn't seen her since she decided to leave him. He knew she and Enzo lived a few hours away.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in", she stopped and looked away.

"Yeah", he said.

"How have you been?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Do you really want to know?", he asked.

"Of course I do, I still care about you and I feel bad for the way I acted those last few months with you", she said, sitting across from him.

She reached over and took his hand. He pulled it away.

"How's Enzo?", he asked.

"Good. Got a job working at a nightclub", she said.

"I thought he was a shoe designer?", Roman asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah, he got sick of it and decided he wants to be a DJ", she said.

"A DJ?", Roman asked.

He remembered she had yelled at him for becoming a teacher instead of working at the publishing company.

 _More money Roman, we need it_

"Yeah. He wasn't what I thought he was, you know", she said.

"But it's what you wanted", he said shrugging.

She looked at him and smiled.

"No. I messed up and I took for granted the real person I wanted.", she said.

He didn't want to hear her say how she picked the wrong person. He wouldn't go back to her, not after falling in love with Nala.

"Well, I have to get back. Lunch is almost over", he said, he stood.

"Roman. If I asked", he stopped her.

"No", he said quickly.

He knew what she was going to ask.

"I'm in love with someone, she's amazing and I can't see myself without her.", he said.

Sasha smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you", she said.

"Thanks and I hope everything works out with Enzo", Roman said.

He threw his trash out before getting back into his truck. Nala was nothing like Sasha. Sasha had gone in search of Enzo. Although he still wasn't sure about AJ. He saw the way he looked at Nala, no one else has, but he had.

He heard his phone ding.

 _Went to look for you at lunch. We need to talk Roman. I know you're mad at me for leaving with AJ last night and I know you saw us talking this morning, but it's not what you think baby._

He sighed. He just needed space to think. Work through his thoughts, he didn't want to talk to her and say something he would regret. He set his phone down. He wasn't ready.

* * *

Nala sighed before putting her phone away. She looked at Kathan, who was talking to another of their friends.

"Can you do me a favor?", Nala asked.

"Sure", Kathan said.

"Can you ask Mark if everything is ok with Roman. I've tried texting him and going to look for him but, I can't find him and he won't text me back", Nala said.

"He's ignoring you?", Kathan asked.

"I think he's mad. I left with AJ last night and then this morning he saw us talking and he didn't look happy", Nala said.

Kathan nodded.

"Let me finish this and I'll go find Mark and then I'm going to kick Roman's ass", Kathan said.

* * *

Roman showed up just as the last bell rang. His students were waiting outside for him.

"I'm sorry guys, I got caught up in something", he said.

His students nodded and talked amongst themselves. He was nervous about seeing Nala in his last class. It was going to be really awkward.

* * *

Finally his last class came. He watched as students piled in one by one. Nala's seat was still empty.

He knew what he had to do and that was to break up with her. He couldn't compete with AJ, that man knew everything about her, including everything with her mom. Unlike him, who knew nothing except for what she wrote in her story.

All Roman wanted was Nala happy. He saw how close she was to him and how happy she was. That's when he heard Mark ask Nala if she wanted to go to his class. He stood and made his way out. Nala didn't even look at him.

"No I won't, inside Miss Tomlinson", Roman said.

She entered with her head down. After he entered his class, he closed the door behind him. He set the assignment and had them form groups to finish it. Nala looked up. His heart sped up just a bit. Could he really give her up and let him have her? He didn't fight for Sasha, but then again he didn't really love her the way he loved Nala.

She looked away and back at her book. He really needed to talk to her. Emerald, as usual, was being loud and annoying people in her group and outside of it. Maryse was the only one laughing.

She and Emerald hadn't gotten much work done. He could see their papers from here. Emerald hadn't turned in her homework from last week either. He was afraid she would fall behind and he didn't want any of his students to have to take his class during the summer, especially his seniors, they wouldn't be able to walk with the rest of their class at graduation.

"Emerald, stay after class please. I need to have a word with you", he said.

She nodded. Nala looked between them, hurt. He didn't want her thinking he was replacing her, because he knew with that look that it's what she was thinking.

 _I love you_

He mouth to her. She sent him a small smile. That's what she needed to know, that they were still on. She didn't want to leave them alone together, but trusted Roman. She would give them a few minutes after class before she decided to come back to talk to him.

She needed to tell him what happened with AJ and that she didn't feel the same.


	13. Chapter 13-Home

Nala played with the strap of her bag.

"Will you talk to me?", she asked.

She watched his shoulders slump.

"Then don't talk, just listen. I have a right to explain myself", she said.

"Do you work tonight?", he asked, barely looking over his shoulder at her.

"No", she said.

"What are you doing right now?", he asked.

"Nothing. I was just going to go home, pick up and make dinner before doing my homework", she said.

He turned fully.

"Come with me?", he asked.

She nodded. She didn't know where he was taking her and she didn't care. She was just glad he was willing to listen and talk. He grabbed his bag and locked up his classroom.

"Meet me down the street, I'll pick you up there", he said.

She nodded and left his side. Texting Kathan that she was leaving with Roman. She knew why he wanted to pick her up down the street from the school. No one could see her getting into a teachers car. She watched as his truck pulled up close and she quickly got in.

"Can I ask where we're going?", she asked.

At a red light, he removed his tie, tossing it into the backseat.

"My house", he said.

She nodded.

"You wanted to talk, so let's talk", he said, before the light turned green.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. How would she start this? She couldn't just outright tell him that AJ confessed his feelings.

"Then I'll start", he said after a good length of silence.

Nala looked over at him.

"If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I love you with everything in me. You're my first thought when I wake and the last before I fall asleep. I trust you, which is something I thought I couldn't do after what happened. I also acknowledge that you're young and have the rest of your life to decide what you want, who you want. I've never lied to you either. I ran into my ex this afternoon, at lunch", he said.

Nala kept her eyes on him. He pulled into a neighborhood, the homes were beautiful.

"Nothing happened between us, we just talked. I'll understand if you want to explore a relationship with AJ. He knows you better than I do, he was there after your mom died. You can talk to him about it", Roman said.

"What does my mom have to do with this Roman?", she asked angry.

She didn't really like bringing up her mom because it hurt too much to talk about. He parked in the driveway of a one story home.

"Why can't you talk to me?", he asked.

"Its not that I can't talk to you, I just don't like talking about my mom. It hurts still and just please understand that I can't", Nala said, tears threatening to fall.

"Then it's over. If you can't talk to me now than you'll never be able too", he said.

Her tears fell.

"Because I don't want to talk about her?", Nala asked angry.

"Enzo knew things about Sasha that I didn't know. She talked to him. If you can talk to AJ and not me, there's a problem. I'll fight for you, you can believe that, but if you can't talk to me, he's already won", Roman said.

"About a year ago, AJ kissed me and it was a shock at first, but after it just felt like I was kissing a relative. We agreed that there was nothing but a brotherly sister love", she said, before wiping her cheeks.

"Lets go inside, you'll be more comfortable", Roman said.

He was trying to stay calm for Nala, but deep down, he was imagining himself beating the shit out of AJ. They walked in and Nala was expecting a mess around the living room, dishes piled high in the sink and the smell of sweaty socks and rotten food to infest her nose.

"My mother would murder me if my house was a mess. She always made us do chores and to clean up after ourselves.", he said.

She smiled. He took her hand and sat her alongside him on the couch.

"Continue", he said.

"At the diner, I wanted to go with you, you know that just like you know why I couldn't leave with you. He knew my car was in the shop, my dad must have told him.", she said.

He nodded.

"I know, but that's not why I got mad babe", he said.

"Because I said yes to the movies. I know and I shouldn't have said yes. I regret it, more than you know", she said.

He shifted closer to her.

"Did he try something?", he asked.

Nala swallowed, Roman looking her in the eyes.

"Nala?", he said.

"He kissed me, I didn't. I got out of there as soon as I could, I swear to you. You were right Rome and I'm sorry I didn't believe you", she cried.

He stood and paced, his hands opening and closing. A look of pure, dangerous anger on his face.

"Please forgive me", she whispered.

He stopped and his expression changed to a softer one.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You thought he saw you like a sister because you saw him like a brother, I can't be mad at you for that. You trusted him", Roman said.

"And I still do, but I have to let him know that nothing can come out of his feelings. I love you and I'm going to tell him that, without giving him your name of course", Nala said.

Roman sighed.

"Are you ever going to tell me about your mom?", he asked.

She smiled and touched his shaking hand.

"Yes, promise. I just need some time, it's not easy", she said.

"I understand", he said.

She could still feel his hands shaking from anger. She knew that if she left right now, Roman would go and find AJ. She couldn't let that happen. She stood and placed his hands on her hips.

"I like your house so far. How about you show me to your bedroom and take all your anger out on me. Your frustration", she said.

He bit down on her bottom lip.

"You don't want me to do that", he whispered, his lips brushing hers with every word.

Looking into his eyes.

"Why not?", she asked.

"Because you aren't ready for it. Trust me baby girl", he said.

She pulled the band out of his hair and it fell around his shoulders. She tugged on it.

"I can always tell you to stop", she said.

He shook his head.

"No. I won't hear you", he said serious.

"Have you done it before?", she asked, a little upset.

"No", he said honestly.

"Then how do you know you won't be able to stop?", she asked.

"Because when I do something out of anger, no one or nothing can stop me till I'm done.", he said.

She could feel his fingers digging into her back. She wasn't going to deny the rushing need for him between her legs. She unbuttoned his shirt, his breathing picking up. His chest rising and falling quickly.

"Baby girl", he whispered.

Meeting his eyes.

"Don't. You don't understand how bad I need this too", she said.

With that he picked her up. Slamming her against the glass door that lead to his backyard. His hands ripping off her jeans and shirt. His mouth leaving her chest wet and hot from his tongue. Her hands buried in his hair.

He pushed down his pants and roughly entered her. She flinched at the pain, he didn't notice, he was too busy slamming himself into her. He bit down on her neck. She would have to cover that later.

He wasn't holding anything in. His screams and groans of pleasure filled the entire house. His hand slammed against the fogged up glass door.

"Fuck", he moaned.

This was a new side of Roman and she wasn't going to deny that she loved it.

He stopped before he walked them down a hall and to his bedroom. He laid her down before turning her over on to her stomach. He laid behind her before slamming into her again. She screamed into the covers, not from pain, but the pleasure he caused.

"You like this?", he growled into her ear.

Suddenly he stopped again. He pulled away before turning her to face him. He brushed her hair back, sweat covered both their bodies. He kissed her gently. She felt him slide into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved gently.

He held himself up by his elbows as he watched her face. Pure bliss and satisfaction. It never felt this good with his ex. He watched her moan and close her eyes, tight.

"Let go for me baby", he whispered, before gently biting down on her chin.

She did. He followed.

"You shouldn't have let me do that", he panted.

She smiled.

"Why not? I'm not complaining", she said breathless.

"Wait till the bruises form and your bodies in pain", he said, moving to lay beside her.

"It was worth it", she said, before kissing him.

"Baby girl", she stopped him.

"Don't. I don't regret it", she smiled.

He nodded.

"Remind me to piss you off more often", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Thank you", he whispered.

She kissed him.

"I should get home", she said.

"You are home", he replied.

She smiled.

"As soon as I turn eighteen, I promise", she said.

He nodded. She tried to sit up, but her body ached.

"I told you so", he teased.

She slapped his chest.

"Come on, I have to get back before my dad", she said.

"I'll help you", he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14-Meant To Be

Getting to her house. Nala noticed her car in the driveway.

"Looks like my dad got my car fixed", she said.

"So does that mean you'll be driving to school tomorrow?", he asked.

"Depends on what he says. Why?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"I thought maybe we could go to dinner after school is out or lunch", he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Early dinner?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Or I could pick you up later in the night. Unless you've got plans with AJ", he said, rolling his eyes.

"Stop", she said, playfully pushing him.

"Seriously, tell him to back off or I will. I don't care if the school finds out about us. I'll bring him down with me, but he doesn't get to keep you", he said.

Nala smiled softly.

"I'll tell him", she said.

"Now", he said.

She shook her head no.

"He's here", Roman said, his eyes staring at her driveway.

She turned and AJ was getting off his car. He had his phone in his hands. Her phone lit up. She showed Roman.

"What does it say?", he asked.

"He wants to talk", she said, playing with her phone.

He nodded.

"Go and talk to him, but if I find out he touches you or even thinks about kissing you. His head is going to roll", Roman warned.

She smiled.

"I won't let him", she said, before kissing his cheek.

She was about to get off and he locked the door. She looked over at him.

"Really?", she asked.

"I know that's not the only kiss I'm getting tonight", he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss him. He held her chin between his fingers so he could look her in the eyes.

"I love you", he said.

She pecked his lips.

"And I love you. Trust me, ok", she said.

"I trust you", he whispered.

She got off his truck and she waited till he drove off. She didn't need him sticking around and jumping out of his truck at any little movement AJ made towards her. Once his truck turned the corner, she walked towards her house. AJ pushed himself off of his car, his eyes following the truck that dropped her off. He couldn't see who was driving.

"Where have you been?", AJ asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"With", should she tell him?

He raised a brow, waiting for her to tell him who she was with.

"My boyfriend", she finished.

"Boyfriend? Since when?", he asked.

She noticed him getting a little angry. She shrugged.

"A few weeks now", she answered.

"I'm confused. Why didn't you tell me? We talk about everything", he said, sounding a little hurt.

"Everything? Really?", she rolled her eyes and walked passed him.

He gently grabbed her elbow.

"Alright, I deserve that. How was I suppose to tell you Nala? You're not even eighteen yet, it's illegal to feel how I feel about you", he said.

"You should have still told me", she said angry.

"I told you now", he said.

"And I need time to process it all. I still want you to be in my life, but it can't be anything more than a friend", she said.

"Why? What if you were always meant to be with me?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Give it a chance, for all we know, I'm the love of your life", he said.

"I can't", she said.

She turned to walk towards her door, when he spoke.

"He's never going to know you the way I do. I know everything about you, I was there for the good and the bad", he pointed out.

"So does Kathan. Just because you know me, doesn't mean we should be together", she said, before turning on her heels and walking into her house.

She checked through the window to see if AJ was gone. She could see his disappointment. She'll admit, if Roman hadn't shown interest, she would think about giving AJ a chance. Roman was in her life and she loved him more than anything. She would never give him up.

AJ got in his car and drove off. She sighed.

"What are you doing?", she jumped at the sound of her dad's voice.

He laughed softly.

"Sorry", he said.

"Just talking to AJ, but he's gone now", she said.

He nodded. She kissed her dad's cheek.

"Who dropped you off?", he asked.

She froze.

"Yes, I noticed you walking down the street", he said.

"Emma", she lied.

"I thought you didn't work today?", he asked.

"I didn't, but I was going to walk home from Kaye's when she saw me", Nala said.

He nodded.

"Next time, call me. I don't want you walking home in the dark and alone.", he said.

She nodded before making her way to her room. She sat on her bed and covered her face with her pillow before screaming into it.

* * *

Roman got home to find Mark leaning against his front door. He got off his truck and sent him a nod.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Nothing much, just finished dropping off Kaye and wanted to see how you were. Did you talk to Nala?", he asked.

Roman unlocked his front door and they walked in.

"Yeah. Just finished dropping her off too. AJ was there", he said.

"Did he see you?", Mark asked.

Roman handed him a beer.

"I don't think so", Roman said.

"Don't let him see you. Its your word against his, but I have a feeling her dad and Kris will take their sides over ours.", Mark said.

"I know", Roman sighed.

"Joe kissed Kaye", Mark said.

"What?", he asked.

Mark nodded before finishing his beer.

"What are you going to do? Because I know you Mark, right now you look calm and collective, but I know inside you are fuming mad and ready to beat the shit out of him", Roman said.

"I am. All I know, is that if he thinks about touching her again, he's a dead man.", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"Same here", he said.


	15. Chapter 15-Surprise

After Roman had gone to the lawyers with Mark. He went back to the gym. He didn't like having nothing to do. Once home and showered, he checked the time. Nala was still in school, he sighed. His front door opened and his mom walked through.

"Hey ma", he greeted.

She smiled and walked over to him, kissing her son's cheek.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, then I get a text from you asking if I need anything because you aren't working today. What's going on?", she asked.

"Just some craziness at work. They gave me the day off", he shrugged.

She nodded.

"Anything else going on in your life you want to tell me about?", she asked.

"I have no idea what you mean", he said.

Somehow his mother always knew when he was dating or went on a date.

"When I talk to you on the phone, there's this thing in your voice. I can tell you are just a little bit happier than before", she said smiling.

"I am, dating someone", he said.

He didn't know how his mom was going to take it. He hoped she would understand, seeing as his dad was older than his mom.

"Oh, and who might I ask is the lucky woman?", she asked.

"Her name's Nala and she's amazing. She's gotten me to open up in ways I didn't know and I can't see my life without her.", he said smiling.

"Its nice to see you smiling again sweetheart", she said.

He sighed.

"She's also my student", he finished.

His mom's smile fell.

"What? Roman, do you know how stupid that is? If they catch you", he set his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"I know mom, we both know and understand it, but it's far too late", he said.

His mom placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I love her", he said softly.

His mom sighed and nodded.

"You're a grown man and can make your own choices. I just hope you've really thought about this one and the consequences that come with it", she said.

"I have", he said nodding.

* * *

Nala had just finished dropping off Kathan at the firm and drove to the store. She wanted to find Roman a little gift to announce he was going to be a dad. She didn't know how she wanted to surprise him. Maybe a onesie that said daddy's little monster or baby shoes. She smiled holding the onesie. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey babe, how's my beauty doing?", Roman asked.

She smiled.

"Fine, hungry and you?", she asked as she held onto the onesie.

"Missing you. I actually called to talk to you about going away this weekend. Mark invited us up to his cabin and I said yes, if you come with me", he said.

"When do we leave?", she asked.

"Tonight", he replied.

"Its kind of last minute baby", she said.

"I know, but with Emerald going to the school about us, we can't be seen within an inch of each other or people will continue to talk and spread more rumors", he said.

"She had to ruin everything", Nala sighed as she walked down the aisle.

"She won't ruin this. Come with me?", he asked.

She smiled.

"Ok. I actually have to tell you something and I guess I can tell you about it at the cabin. It's a surprise so don't ask", she said, looking at the onesie.

She didn't realize he was watching her from across the store. He wondered what she was doing in that aisle till she looked at the onesie.

"Did you get the scholarship?", he asked.

"Haven't heard yet, sorry and no guessing either Reigns", she said laughing.

She might actually have to turn that down because of their baby. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I think you're going to like what I have to tell you", she said.

She hoped he did. He smiled, he wanted to run over there and hug her. A baby. Their baby.

"Why can't you just tell me now?", he asked, following her with his eyes as she moved down the aisles.

"Because, this is something I have to say in person", she said.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?", he asked worried.

"I'm fine", she said smiling.

"Does this have anything to do with AJ?", he asked.

"No. This is about us", she said.

"Ok", he said.

She smiled, knowing he was probably thinking about a million different things. She wanted to tell him.

"I love you Roman, don't worry ok", she said softly.

"I love you too", he replied.

She was pregnant and he knew it, but he wouldn't ruin her surprise. She hung up with him and drove to her dad's work. Getting there he wiped his hands on a rag that hung from his pocket.

"Hey kid, what's up?", he asked.

"Brought you a late lunch and also to ask if I can spend the night at Kathan's for the weekend or till Sunday morning at least", she said.

He took the food she offered.

"Why doesn't she just stay at ours? I mean her brother's away. I think he would feel better if she stayed with us and I would too honestly.", he said.

"You don't trust me?", Nala asked, knowing very well that would get her dad to say yes.

"You know I do, but, I guess its ok. I'll need you to call me and if you girls need anything at all, come and find me", her dad said.

She nodded.

"I know dad", she said, before kissing his cheek.

She had never done anything to hurt her father's trust in her. She felt bad sometimes, using the trust card against him, but it was the only way. Getting back home, she packed. Kathan called and asked if Roman told her about their surprise.

"Yes, I'm so excited and nervous. I'm going to tell him about the baby", Nala said.

"He's going to be over the moon about it Nala", Kathan said.

"I hope so", she replied.

She picked up her bag and made her way to the car.

"I'll be at yours in ten", Nala said.

"I'm ready", Kathan said.

* * *

Roman climbed out of the suv and let Kathan take the front seat. He moved to the back with Nala.

"Where did you leave your car?", Roman asked.

"With Emma. I told her she could use it to get around", Nala said.

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her.

"I missed you", he smiled against her lips.

"I missed you too", she whispered.

Mark and Kathan were doing the same thing.

"How far is your cabin?", Nala asked Mark.

"About six to seven hours, and there are no neighbors for miles. We get the lake all to ourselves", Mark said.

"Sounds like fun", Kathan said, taking his hand as he drove.


	16. Chapter 16-Baby

Nala was playing with her hands. How did she start this? Should she just blurt it out to him and then hand him the gift? She walked over to her bag pulled out the small gift. Walking back over to him. She handed him the box. He looked at it before looking at her.

"Open it", she said softly.

She watched his face as he opened the box. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. He pulled out the onesie she picked out and smiled.

"Is this what I think it means?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm pregnant", she said softly.

He stood and scooped her up into his arms. Kissing her like his life depended on it.

"My baby's inside you. A piece of us", he whispered.

She nodded at his excitement. He was happy. He set her down and his hand found her stomach.

"I promise you'll never be without baby, either of you. I'm going to be the best dad and husband I can be. I can't promise our life together is going to be perfect, because no relationship is, but I promise to try", he said.

She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Can I be honest?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I sort of knew about the baby already", he said.

She looked confused.

"I saw you at the store looking at baby stuff and I just knew", he said.

She pushed him playfully.

"Why didn't you say anything?", she asked.

"It was obvious you wanted to surprise me. I didn't want to ruin it for you", he said.

She kissed him.

"Now I'm going to be honest with you", she said.

He nodded and sat down. Sitting her on his lap.

"We can't tell anyone the baby is yours", she said.

His smile fell.

"What? Why not?", he asked confused.

"You're my teacher Roman, and if it got out that Emerald was right. They will arrest you and I'll lose you. Our baby will lose you. Do you really want that? You behind bars while our baby is growing without you?", she said.

He sighed. He knew she made a point.

"I don't like the idea of denying you or our baby, but you do make a point. This will only be till you turn eighteen and then you and our baby will move in with me", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I should also start looking for a job. Once this baby comes I want to be able to help you support us", she said.

He was confused.

"What about school?", he asked.

"Roman, let's be real. Once this baby comes, I won't be able to go to school", she said.

"Why not?", he asked.

"Roman", he stopped her.

"Nala, if you want to go to school then go. I'll be there to support you. I can transfer schools to follow you, I can find a job anywhere", he said.

She met his eyes.

"I can't ask you to do that", she said.

"I want too, because I won't let you give up a wonderful future. Show our baby that no matter what, you can find a way to make your dreams come true. Be who you want to be", he said.

"But what about the baby? Who will watch him or her?", she asked.

"We can find a nanny or a daycare center, but I won't let you give up your life because you think you don't have options", he said.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you", she said.

Its what she needed to hear. He was right, they did have options and as much as she didn't like the idea of a daycare or nanny, it's what they needed to do.

"You can also take evening classes if you don't want to do the nanny and daycare option. I'll be done before you go off to class", he said.

She realized she hadn't thought of all her options. She had just automatically thought her dreams of going to school was over.

"Thank you", she whispered to him.

"For what?", he asked.

"For reminding me that I have options. That my dreams are important too and I don't have to give them up. For having my back", she said.

He smiled and touched her cheek lightly.

"I'm always going to be here for you. To listen, to talk, to help. Just come to me babe", he said.

She kissed him. He laid her back and slowly removed her clothes.

* * *

She laid content on her side of the bed. They had just made love and he couldn't be happier than he was right now. The love of his life was pregnant, and he knew nothing could ever compare to this feeling.

He heard someone close the back door and he slipped his sweats on. Looking out through the double doors leading to the back. He noticed Kathan sitting in one of the chairs near the dock. She was hugging her legs and looking out on to the lake. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. Grabbing his hoodie before walking out.

He walked down the steps of the porch and made his way to her. Sitting beside her in the empty chair. She looked up at him.

"Hey", he said.

She smiled before looking back at the lake.

"It's nice out here huh. Calm enough to help clear your mind and just think.", he said.

She glanced at him.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?", he asked.

She bit her lip before turning to look at him.

"You're his friend, so I'm sure you know about the custody battle", she said.

He nodded, but didn't comment. She wanted to talk and until she asked him to comment then he would.

"He won't let me help. He wants me to stay out of it and I can't. I love him and I know this hurts him. He won't admit it, but it does.", she said.

He smiled. Not even Michelle could read him and they had been married for a while.

"Can I say something?", he asked.

She looked over and nodded.

"Michelle never really gave a damn about Mark or his feelings. She was constantly yelling at him and it was a miracle he didn't leave her sooner. He wouldn't even talk to me about it. He would just show up at my place and ask if he could stay the night. I didn't ask, just said yes. I knew there was no point in asking, he wouldn't tell me. He's the kind of person that likes to deal with his emotions on his own. In private, kind of like you", Roman said.

She looked over at him and he smiled.

"You need to lean on him and he needs to do the same. Emotionally, I mean. Open up to him", he said.

"I have, I told him about my mom", she said.

He nodded.

"That's a start", he said.

He stood and looked down at her.

"You should tell him about how you feel being left out of this. Don't ignore it, don't brush it away. Talk. Even if he gets mad, finish breaking the wall of emotions you two have up. It will be good for the relationship in the long run. Great communication in any relationship, is key", Roman said.

She nodded. He started walking towards the house.

"Hey Roman", she called.

He turned to look at her.

"Congratulations and thank you", she smiled.

He smiled and nodded.

"Anytime", he said.

Making it back to his room. Nala was waking up. She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, where did you go?", she asked sleepy.

"Kathan needed someone to talk with. I let her borrow my ear since you were asleep", he said.

"That was sweet of you", she said.

He leaned over the bed and kissed her.

"Are you and baby hungry?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Don't you move. I'll get us something", he said.

He walked out of the room and ran into Mark.

"Hey, have you seen Kaye?", Mark asked.

Roman nodded.

"Out back by the lake", Roman answered.

"Thanks", Mark said, before making his way towards the back door.


	17. Chapter 17-Yes

Nala sat up and grabbed Roman's sweater off of the chair by the window. Putting it on, she noticed Mark and Kathan outside talking. She knew her friend had a hard time opening up and she hoped Mark could get her to do that. She let them have their moment and walked out of the room towards the living room.

"Roman?", Nala called.

He poked his head around the corner.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stay in bed", he smiled.

"You did, but I saw Mark and Kathan outside and I feel like I'm intruding so I came out here.", she said.

He nodded. She wrapped her arms around his waist while he finished making the pasta.

"Smells good", she said, before kissing his shoulder.

"My mom taught me how to make this before I left for college", he said.

She smiled.

"Speaking of my mom. She wants to meet you and I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner with my family", he said.

She pulled away before jumping onto the counter. He smiled.

"It will be at my parents house. My mom doesn't want to risk going out and someone seeing us", he said.

She nodded.

"Does she know I'm your student?", she asked.

He nodded. He moved between her legs.

"I told her", he said.

"And she's ok with that?", she asked.

"She understands that I love you and that I'm risking myself. I told her it was too late to stop this, and now it's really too late even if I wanted to stop this", he said, placing his hand on her stomach.

She placed her hand on top of his.

"Help me down", she said.

He nodded and lifted her before setting her down. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate syrup. Grabbing a banana and dipping it into the chocolate. She moaned. This never tasted better.

Roman chuckled.

"Is it that good?", he asked.

She nodded. He kissed the side of her head and turned off the pasta. Serving each a plate and leaving leftovers for Mark and Kathan.

"Let's go enjoy this by the fireplace where it's warm.", he said.

She nodded and followed him. They sat as the fire warmed them.

"This is really good", she said, after tasting his food.

"Have you heard from the scholarship people?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"I'm starting to think I didn't get it. This is my last option and if I don't get this, school's out of the question", she said.

He looked over at her.

"Don't think like that. You'll get it and if you don't, I can talk to a few people I know and get you in", he said.

"Roman", she sighed.

"Nala, you are smart and so talented. The world deserves to see that", he said.

She set her plate aside and so did he. She moved between his legs and leaned back against him. His hands finding her stomach. She smiled as she watched them.

"You never told me where you want to go to school", he mumbled.

"Columbia University or New York Institute of Fine Arts", she said.

"Both good schools. I have friends in each one", he said.

"Can we not talk about this", she whispered.

He nodded.

"How soon after you graduate from high school do you want to get married?", he asked with a smile.

She smiled too.

"What?", she asked, turning to face him.

"I want you to be my wife and I want it as soon as I can get it.", he said.

"Am I wrong or are you proposing?", she asked.

"I'm proposing, I know it's not the most romantic way but", he said.

In that second the door to the living room opened and Mark and Kathan stepped through. They were dripping wet, grass in Kathan's hair. Both froze as they all stared at each other.

"Did you guys fall into the water?", Nala asked, breaking the silence.

"Um", Mark and Kaye looked at each other.

Roman chuckled.

"Sort of", Mark winked.

Nala smiled at Kaye with a knowing look. She watched her friend blush.

"There's food on the table if you two are hungry. Which I'm sure you are", Roman smirked.

Nala slapped his arm and he laughed. Mark lifted Kaye and walked into the kitchen. Closing the door that separated the kitchen from the living room. Roman looked back at Nala.

"Wait here", he said, before standing and walking back to their room.

She could feel her heart hammering against her chest. He came back and got down on one knee in front of her. Holding out the box to her.

"Nala, it would make me the happiest man alive if you said yes", he said.

He opened the box and the ring looked so familiar.

"It's like the one you wear on your necklace. I put two and two together and I'm guessing it's your mom's engagement ring. I wanted to get you one like hers", he said.

She bit her lip and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes", she said.

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Kissing her. They knew that around her family and school, it would be better if she didn't wear it on her ring finger, but she did plan to wear it.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you", she whispered back.

They were going to kiss again when they heard Kathan scream. They looked towards the closed door and then at each other. Laughing softly.

"I think we should take this to our room", Roman whispered.

Nala nodded and he helped her stand. They made their way to their bedroom and closed the door quietly. She sat on her side.

"I watched my mom slowly die", she suddenly said, catching Roman off guard.

He swallowed and sat beside her. She was playing with her fingers.

"Doctors told my dad that there was nothing they could do. My mom told them that she wanted to go home. She didn't want to die in the hospital", Nala said.

Roman stayed silent.

"We brought her home, but I didn't understand just yet. I thought she was fine and that she beat it. No one told me what was really going on. Then she died and I finally understand", she said.

"I'm so sorry, I can't begin to understand what you're feeling, but I know how much it would hurt if I lost my mom at such a young age", he said.

"Its how I met Kathan. We were both in the office and I was heartbroken over my mom. She comforted me. We didn't even know each other but she did. It's also how I met AJ. He was working at the school at the time, it was something he had to do to get his credits", Nala said.

"I know, I had to do it too", Roman said.

Nala nodded.

"I love my dad, so much, but sometimes there are moments where I need her.", Nala said.

"Like now", he said, gently putting his hand on her stomach.

Nala nodded. He wiped her tears.

"Thank you for telling me that.", Roman said.

Nala kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18-Ideas

Nala was watching Roman sleep. Deciding which features she wanted their son or daughter to have. She loved everything about Roman's looks and his personality.

"Why are you watching me sleep?", Roman asked, a smile forming on his face.

She smiled. She hadn't realized he woke up and was watching her.

"I was just hoping our child looks like you. I love everything about you", she said.

"If we have a girl, I hope she's like you", he said.

He leaned over and kissed her, before moving down towards her stomach and kissing it.

"You are going to be so spoiled peanut", he whispered.

Nala smiled. Roman reached over and grabbed the tablet. He swiped through a few pictures.

"Last night while you were sleeping, I figured I could snag some ideas for a baby room.", he said.

She looked at him surprised.

"You found some nursery ideas?", she asked.

He nodded.

"For boy and girl", he said.

He showed her the photos.

"How about you show me which ones you really liked", she said.

He smiled and flicked to his favorite.

"They painted the walls a dark grey and did two pink stripes across the grey, with a white stripe going through the pink stripes. I figured whether is a boy or girl we could do that", he said.

She nodded.

"Also for the crib, a cherry wood crib would look really good. It would go great with the colors or we could do a white crib for a girl", he said.

She saw the excitement on his face as he explained it all.

"Some people put a small twin bed in the room for those late nights. I figured we could get a daybed, some of them have this storage compartment.", he said.

She smiled.

"The rooms in my house aren't as big, but I'm sure as soon as you find out where you're going to school, we could move closer to it. Find a nice house", he said.

He flicked through a few more decorating ideas.

"How about a princess room if it's a girl or a baby animals room for a boy? I saw this adorable pirates room for babies", he said.

He looked over at her when she didn't answer.

"You don't like these ideas? You can tell me or do you have your own? You can show me", he said.

She pulled him in and kissed him.

"Honestly, I haven't even looked. You're really into this", she said.

He smiled.

"Of course I am. This is my baby, my first baby and yours. I want to enjoy this while I can", he said.

She kissed him again.

"I like these ideas", she said.

"We could always change it, we've got plenty of time", he said, resting his hand on her stomach.

* * *

AJ had gone to go see Chance after spending an hour with Emerald. No, she wasn't his cup of tea, but she was willing and he needed it.

"Hey man", Chance called once she saw AJ.

AJ waved.

"How's it going?", Chance asked.

"Just thinking we need a guys night. We haven't had one in a while", AJ said.

Chance nodded.

"Yeah, I know I need one", Chance said.

"Say, I haven't seen Nala around? She ok?", AJ asked.

Chance nodded.

"Yeah, she's spending the night at Kaye's house. You know, since Kris and Elisa went on that business trip", Chance said.

AJ nodded.

"I stopped by there and no one seems to be home. Joe stopped by as well and still not home", AJ pointed out.

Chance raised a brow.

"She must be doing a girls day with Kathan. You know those two are attached at the hip. They turn off all electronics and just ignore everyone. Trust me, Kris and I have tried to intrude on that bubble but they don't budge", Chance said.

AJ nodded.

"Why so concerned?", Chance asked.

AJ shrugged.

"I met with Joe this morning, he mentioned Nala wasn't feeling so good and he took her and Kathan to the clinic", AJ said.

Chance nodded.

"Must have not been bad if Nala didn't say anything to me and if it was anything serious, Kris or Elisa would have called me and told me", Chance said.

"You make a point", AJ nodded.

"I feel like you want to tell me something, but you're holding back", Chance said.

AJ chuckled.

"Not at all. I'll let you get back to work and I'll text you about that guys night", AJ said.

Chance nodded. He wondered why Nala hadn't said anything about going to the clinic.

* * *

As they were getting ready to go out to one last dinner together. Nala turned her phone back on. Her dad had texted her about going to the clinic and why she didn't tell him.

She decided to call him to ease his worry.

"Hey baby", he answered.

"Hi dad. I didn't tell you because it wasn't serious. You know I would have if it was bad", she said.

"I know, that's the same thing I told AJ", he said.

She rolled her eyes at the mention of his name. Of course he would tell her dad.

"Have you spoken to him? I feel like something's bugging him", he said.

"No I haven't, but I'll call him later and check", she said.

"Ok, tell Kaye I said hello and I'll see you two tomorrow", he said.

"Bye dad, love you", she said.

After hanging up, she sighed. Roman was buckling his belt.

"How's your dad?", he asked.

"Good", she said simply.

He nodded. He could read her and knew something else was up.

"Out with it", he said.

She looked over at him.

"I don't know how AJ found out, well I do know, Joe must have said something. Anyway, my dad found out I went to the clinic and AJ just can't stay out of my business is all", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I can talk to your dad if you want to tell him? I'm not afraid to do that. He should know about his grandbaby and that we're engaged. Its not ideal since your seventeen, but if it's what you want, I'll take what comes", he said.

Nala stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's just hold off on that a little longer.", she said.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you and I can't wait to make you my wife", he smiled.

"And I can't wait to be your wife", she replied.


	19. Chapter 19-Family

Nala was nervous for today. She was meeting Roman's family later. She really wanted them to like her. Right now, she was trying to put on her jeans, which stopped buttoning. Had she really gained a bit of baby weight already? She had to suck it in and once she got it buttoned, she could feel that they for a bit tight.

"Great", she mumbled.

She removed her jeans and found a nice dress. It was loose. Her dad knocked on her door.

"And where are you going? You just got here and it feels like I haven't seen you in ages", he commented.

"I know dad, but Kathan wants me to meet her at the mall after she checks on the clinic.", she lied.

Her dad nodded.

"Is she coming over tonight?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Good, I worried about you two alone in her house", he said.

"You know that if anything happened I would have called you", she said.

"I know, but I can still worry. I'm your father, I'm always going to worry about you", he smiled.

She returned it.

"I know dad", she said.

He leaned against the door frame.

"So, AJ told me Joe took you to the clinic last week. I know that if it was bad you would have told me. I know we talked about it already, but like I said, I'm your father", he asked.

She nodded.

"I am fine, dad. Just a little stomach bug", she said.

He nodded.

"Don't stay out too late. School tomorrow", he reminded, before leaving her door.

She placed her hand on her stomach. She wanted to tell him about the baby.

* * *

Roman was a little nervous. Nala would be meeting his family tonight. His mom knew who he was dating and he was sure she told the rest of his family so they wouldn't be surprised when they saw Nala.

His mom and three sisters were going to work in his kitchen. He could smell the food. His feet decided to walk him there.

"Smells good in here ladies", he smiled.

"No you can't have any yet", his sister Lila said, pointing the sudden spoon in his direction.

He chuckled.

"Its my kitchen", he teased.

"Well then you can cook the damn food", Autumn said, hands on her hips.

He held his hands up.

"Fine, no picking at the food", he said.

He reached for a roll before taking off towards the backyard.

"Brat", his sister Kayla yelled after him.

His mom was laughing as he bit into the roll. His dad stood with his younger cousins Jimmy and Jey.

"Hey pops", Roman said, before finishing the roll.

His dad laughed.

"Stop messing with your sisters", he said.

Roman smiled.

"I have to keep them on their toes pops", he said.

Jimmy and Jey laughed.

"Is Naomi coming tonight?", Roman asked.

Jey nodded. They still hadn't heard it was Nala he was bringing over. He knew they knew her, if only through Naomi who hung out with Nala and Kaye.

"Jimmy, Jey, how about you help out inside. Set the table for the women", his dad said.

They knew that was his way of saying he needed to talk to Roman alone. They walked in and his dad looked at him.

"Roman, I don't know if tonight is a good idea", his dad said.

Roman decided it was best to let him speak his mind before giving his side to this.

"She's seventeen son, she has yet to live her life. She's starting college soon and leaving", his dad said.

Roman nodded.

"Her father could have you arrested. She would be free to live her life while you're rotting away in jail", his dad said.

He looked at Roman.

"Have you thought of that?", his dad asked.

"We're being careful dad and when the time is right, I'll be talking to her dad", Roman said.

His dad sighed.

"I already lost one son, I can't lose you too", his dad said softly.

He placed his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"You aren't losing me dad, I promise. Just trust me and trust that I know what I'm doing.", Roman said.

His dad sighed and nodded.

* * *

Roman had picked Nala up near her house. Getting to his, he could see her nervousness.

"It's going to be ok", he said softly.

She nodded and they got off his truck. Walking inside his house, she was greeted with the most delicious smell.

"That smells so good", she whispered to him.

He smiled and nodded.

"My mom and sisters get down in the kitchen. Our baby is going to love the food", he said, placing his hand on her stomach.

She smiled up at him.

"Nala?", she heard a girl's voice.

They turned to see Naomi. She looked surprised to see Nala with her boyfriend's cousin.

"Naomi", Nala said.

Roman cleared his throat.

"Can you keep a secret?", he asked Naomi.

Jimmy and Jey followed.

"Wait, your dating my cousin?", Jimmy asked with a smile.

"Surprise", Nala said.

Roman smirked.

"Girl, you and I need to talk", Naomi said.

Nala nodded.

"But first, meet the rest of my family", Roman said, placing a hand to her back and steering Nala towards the kitchen to meet her mom and sisters.

In the kitchen, Roman cleared his throat. The women turned.

"This is Nala", he introduced.

Roman's mom wiped her hands on her apron and wrapped Nala into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Nala", his mom said happily.

"You as well Mrs. Reigns", Nala said.

His sisters were next.

"Roman, you lied, she is so much prettier in person. He made you sound like a troll", Kayla said.

"Not true", Roman said.

"Next time don't steal my rolls, payback is a bitch little brother", she said.

He laughed and Nala smiled at the brother and sister. He placed his hand on her back and walked her out to the living room where his dad, cousins, and uncles were. Sika and Afa stood as soon as they walked in.

"Dad, uncle Afa, this is Nala", he introduced.

She held her hand out and his dad took it. She shook his uncle's hand as well.

"It's nice to finally meet you, he doesn't stop talking about you", Rakishi said.

Nala smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Roman. The men talked amongst themselves. Nala noticed Naomi outside with Jimmy and Jey. She knew Naomi was a little pissed at her for not telling her about Roman, but no one knew, except for Kathan, but that's only because she's sleeping with Mark.

"I'm going to go talk to Naomi real quick", Nala whispered to Roman.

He nodded. She left his side and walked out back. Jimmy and Jey looked at Naomi.

"Hey guys, mind if I have a second with Naomi?", Nala asked.

Jimmy and Jey nodded before walking into the house. Naomi looked at her friend.

"I'm guessing Kathan is the only one who knows. You swear like she's your only friend who can keep a secret", Naomi said.

"I know, but when this started I didn't know where it was going. Then things got more complicated", Nala said.

"You're dating our teacher. How much more complicated can it get?", Naomi asked.

"I'm pregnant", Nala whispered.

Naomi's jaw dropped open.

"He knows.", Nala said.

"Nala, he could go to prison", Naomi whispered and stepped closer to her friend.

"I know, that's why no one is going to know who the father is till I'm ready to tell it", Nala said.

Naomi nodded.

"You know I won't say anything", Naomi said.

Nala smiled.

"Everything ok back here?", Roman asked.

"Yes, relax", Naomi said.

The rest of the dinner when smoothly. His dad and uncles decided to tell Roman's embarrassing stories and had everyone laughing. Roman explained to them that Nala's dad didn't know about them yet. His family wouldn't say anything, he knew.

* * *

Roman had driven Nala home after that. Kathan was hiding behind the neighbors bush so Nala's dad wouldn't ask questions about where Nala was.

"How long has she been waiting?", Roman asked.

"Not long, I just got her text about a friend of ours dropping her off right now.", Nala said.

Roman nodded and leaned over.

"I love you, goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow", Roman whispered, before leaning down and kissing her stomach.

She smiled at that.

"Goodnight, love you too", she replied, before getting off his truck.

He waved at Kathan and she returned it.


	20. Chapter 20-Future

Nala was wiping down a table when Joe walked in. He looked furious.

"Hey", she said.

"Don't hey me. Where the hell is Kathan?", he asked pissed.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since school. I remember she said she was going to the gym with Sabrina. I don't know if they're still there though", Nala said.

Joe walked out and drove off. Nala sighed. When will he learn that Kathan didn't want him.

She sent a quick text to Kathan about Joe looking for her. She knew Kathan probably wouldn't see it till tomorrow when she checked her phone. She pulled out the envelope that came in the mail today. It was going to tell her if she got in or not. She would wait to open it till she was with Roman.

* * *

Kathan had texted Nala and told her to go to school without her. Mark would give her a ride and drop her off around the corner. Nala didn't like it, but agreed. Afraid her friend would get caught. She walked into Roman's classroom and he was finishing writing something on the board.

"Hey babe", he smiled.

She lifted the letter.

"It came", she said.

He smiled and sat on his desk.

"What does it say?", he asked.

"I haven't opened it. I wanted to wait till I was with you", she said.

He nodded.

"Ok, your with me now. Open", he said smiling.

She laughed softly at his excitement. Opening the letter, she pulled it out and unfolded it. Her smile fell.

"I didn't get it", she said sadly.

Roman sighed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. We'll figure something out baby", he said.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There's nothing else to figure out Rome. This was my last chance, I needed that scholarship", she said sadly.

He kissed her forehead.

"I have connections", he said.

She pulled away from him.

"No, I won't do that. I'll feel like I'm using you and I don't want that", Nala said.

"I know you aren't using me Nala. This is for our future, our baby's future.", he said.

"I just can't Roman, ok. I need air", she said.

"Nala", he said.

"Please, I just need a few minutes to think", she said.

He nodded and let her go. She wouldn't take his help if he offered it. He was going to find a way to help her, even if it was behind her back.

* * *

Now what was she going to do. This was her last chance for a scholarship. She took out the pamphlets for New York University Institute of Fine Arts. She crumpled up the paper and threw it out. That dream was over.

"You missed", AJ said behind her.

She turned and watched him pick up the paper.

"Why did you throw this out? Isn't this where you want to go?", he asked.

He sat across from her.

"It was", she said.

He looked confused. She pulled out the letter about the scholarship and showed him. He read it and sighed.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted that", he said.

She shrugged.

"I guess I'm going to be stuck going to school around town. At least I don't have to worry about finding a job.", she said.

"Don't give up, who knows, maybe someone will lose theirs and", Nala stopped him.

"I don't want someone to lose their scholarship just so I can get it. That's bad to even think.", she said.

She stood and he followed.

"Nala, I didn't mean it that way", he said.

"What do you want AJ?", she asked.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I was looking for you all weekend", he said.

"I was busy", she said.

"With?", he asked.

"That's none of your business", she said.

She was going to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

"AJ", she said, shocked that he would even put his hands on her.

"We need to talk about your little fling.", he said.

"Is everything ok here?", they both turned.

Mr. Rollins was standing right behind AJ. AJ released Nala and smiled.

"Fine. We were just catching up", AJ said.

Seth nodded and looked at Nala.

"You ok Miss Tomlinson?", he asked.

"Yes sir, was just about to go to my first class", she said.

Seth nodded and stepped aside.

"Go on", he said, tilting his head to the side.

She walked passed both men.

* * *

Seth looked at AJ.

"You put your hand on a student again and I will report you", Seth warned.

He went to walk away.

"Are you sure you want to go there?", AJ asked.

Seth looked over his shoulder at him. AJ smirked.

* * *

Serena was now in Mr. Reigns class, along with Nala. After Mr. Ambrose switched her schedule.

Nala met Roman's eyes. She knew she had hurt his feelings after he tried to comfort her. She placed most of the blame on hormones. This baby was driving her crazy. Either she was really sad, pissed off over the smallest thing, or really horny.

"So, seeing as parent teacher conferences are coming up", he said.

The students groaned. He laughed.

"I know, I know, but it's your last one of the year. Like I was saying, I want you to write an essay explaining where you see yourselves in ten years. Married, kids, famous, working your dream job. And no Mike, it can't just be a paragraph.", Roman said.

The class laughed at Mike and he chuckled.

"I want you to turn this essay into a story. I want detail, I want names, I want places. I know you guys can do it. They are due next Monday", Roman said.

The class groaned.

"I know, I know, but you didn't let me get to the best part. You'll have time this period to get started, I want you working on those stories starting now. I will be checking your progress everyday, so no slacking, Mike", Roman said.

"I've got this teach", Mike said.

"We'll see about that", Roman said.

Roman looked at Serena.

"Miss Kent, this assignment goes to all my classes so since you switched periods I still expect you to write your story", he said.

She nodded. Roman looked at Nala again before walking over to his desk. Nala was about to get started on her paper. Serena leaned over to her.

"Something's up with him", she whispered.

Nala looked at her friend and then at Roman.

"What do you mean?", Nala asked.

"He's quiet, he looks sad. I've never seen Mr. Reigns with that expression on him before", Serena whispered.

That made Nala feel bad. After class Serena looked at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nala", Serena said.

Nala nodded. She purposefully put her things away slowly so she could stay after class. Once everyone was gone, Nala stood and walked over to him, Roman watched her.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"About?", he asked.

"Pushing you away. I just, these hormones are working overtime", she said.

He smiled and stood. Walking over to her and placed his hand on her growing bump.

"Don't blame my kid", he smiled.

She laughed softly.

"I love you and I just want to help", he said.

"I know", she said.

He kissed her. She moaned. He lifted her on top of a desk, her hands worked on his belt and pants.

"Nala", he whispered.

"I told you, hormones", he smiled.

He lifted her off the desk and turned her. Lifting her skirt and bending her over. He pushed himself into her. She cried out. He snapped his hips hard against her. Grabbing a handful of her hair.

"Nala", he panted.

"Don't stop", she begged.

* * *

"Shit", Serena said.

She had dropped her car keys. Walking back to her last class and not seeing them. She went to walk into Mr. Reigns class, but froze. Closing the door quietly as to not get caught. She couldn't believe it. Nala and Mr. Reigns were fucking in his classroom. She decided to wait till one of them walked out. She also needed to talk to Nala.

Serena told Nala about Mr. Ambrose. Why hadn't Nala confessed herself? Serena wouldn't have judged her on it.

Did she not trust her with this secret?

* * *

Roman lifted Nala and sat her down on the desk. He was trying to catch his breath. He smirked and bent down, kissing her bump.

"I love you", he whispered to her tummy.

She smiled. Fixing her skirt.

"Coming over later?", he asked.

She nodded and kissed his chin.

"I'll see you, I have to stop and pick up my check.", she said.

He nodded and fixed his pants.

"I love you", he said, before pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Love you more", she replied.

She noticed Serena's keys on the floor. Grabbing them and showing Roman.

"She's always losing her keys", she said.

Roman chuckled.

She walked out and Serena was sitting on the bench by the wall. She stood when she saw Nala. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Serena", Nala said.


	21. Chapter 21-Two

Nala opened her mouth to speak, but Serena beat her to it.

"Why not tell me? I told you", Serena said.

She was more hurt than angry that Nala didn't tell her.

"Rena, I wanted too, I did", Nala said.

"Do you not trust me? I thought we were closer than that. I bet Kaye knows right? Of course she does.", Serena said, she started pacing.

"I'm pregnant", Nala said.

Serena stopped and looked at her friend, before looking down at her stomach.

"Are you shitting me?", Serena asked.

Nala shook her head no.

"I don't know how far along I am, maybe two weeks. I have an appointment at the clinic to find out", Nala said.

"Does Mr. Reigns know? Is it his?", Serena asked.

Nala nodded.

"Why were you so afraid to tell me this? I wouldn't have said anything Nala", Serena said.

Nala could tell she hurt Serena.

"My teacher got me pregnant, I was worried. These hormones are making me go crazy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Rena", Nala said.

"Ladies, is everything ok?", Roman asked, coming over to them after locking his classroom door.

The girls nodded. Roman looked between them before nodding.

"Ok then, you two should head home.", Roman said.

"We were about to do just that", Serena said.

* * *

Roman was heating up left overs when his phone rang. It was his friend from college. He worked at the school Nala wanted to go to.

"Braun", Roman said.

"Hey Reigns, long time no talk", Braun said.

"Yeah man, sorry. I've been so busy since its almost the end of the school year. Trying to get all these seniors in graduation gowns.", Roman said.

"I hear you", Braun said.

"So hey, I heard about this scholarship deal the school is hosting. Winner gets a full ride", Roman said.

"Yeah, the school does one every year. If interested the person has to write this story about where they see themselves in ten years. They usually do it around this time.", Braun said.

"That's great. I have a student, she's an amazing writer. Is there anyway you can help a brother out and slip it into the pile of applicants?", Roman asked.

"Dude of course. I trust your eye for talent. You were almost a book publisher. She must be talented.", Braun said.

Roman smiled.

"When's the deadline?", Roman asked.

"Next week, Friday", Braun said.

"Sounds good. I'll email it to you", Roman said.

"Sounds like a plan", Braun said.

Roman and Braun said their goodbyes and hung up. He hated lying to Nala, but she would have never done it if he told her about it. He had heard about this from some of the students in journalism club. Apparently they only handed out the applications for this scholarship to those clubs. Since their main focus was writing.

This was for their future, their child's future. He would do whatever it took to help Nala. He stood and walked over to his laptop. Typing in apartments for rent in New York. Finding a few that were two bedrooms. It would only be them and their baby. It would do for now. Favorite a few of his favorites.

Finding his resume. He changed a few things and sent it out to a few of the publishing companies that had wanted him to work for them. He let them know he would be available by the beginning of June. He also needed to let the high school know he was leaving right after the end of the school year.

Even if Nala didn't get into school, he wasn't going to let her stay here. He would take her with him and she could find a school close by. He would make enough money to support them. He hoped she wouldn't be mad.

* * *

Nala had asked Serena to go with her to the appointment. The nurse called her in.

"Aren't you nervous? What if they call your dad?", Serena asked.

"I won't give them Roman's name", Nala said.

"I feel like Mr. Reigns would admit it and claim you and your baby. He seems like that type", Serena said.

Nala smiled and nodded.

"He is", Nala said.

She looked at Serena.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"I slept with Mr. Ambrose. Last night and after class. Its why I was late to Mr. Reigns class", Serena said.

"Did something happen? Did he force you?", Nala asked.

"No, nothing like that. Its just, last night, he was so gentle and sweet. The way he kissed me. Then today, he was different, rough and possessive. Mean", Serena said.

"Mean? What do you mean by that?", Nala asked worried.

"He said I was the perfect submissive, but he said it in a way that made it sound like sex is all he wanted from me", Serena said.

"Rena, we knew this about him already", Nala said gently.

"You don't understand Nala. He says one thing and treats me a certain way, but his eyes say different. Its like he's trying to get me to hate him", Serena said.

Nala nodded.

"I can talk to Roman", Nala said.

"No, it's ok. I'll talk to Dean, set ground rules", Serena said.

Nala laughed softly.

"I don't think Mr. Ambrose does rules", Nala said.

The doctor walked in and smiled at the girls. He told them what he was going to do and that the nurse would come in to take some blood. The girls watched as he moved the ultrasound around her stomach. He smiled.

"Well, both babies are doing fine. Growing perfectly. It looks like you might be around four weeks.", he said.

Nala's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me, you said both babies. As in two", Nala said.

He nodded.

"Twins Miss Tomlinson", he said.

"Damn, when he aims he doesn't miss does he", Serena said.

The doctor laughed and Nala still couldn't believe it. Roman was going to be over the moon just as she was.

"I'll get you some ultrasound pictures", he said, patting her knee before walking out.

Nala wiped her stomach.

"By the look on your face, I would say you didn't know it was two", Serena said.

"It explains why my stomach has a small bumb. One baby was a lot to take in, but two", Nala said.

Serena nodded.

"But it's a cute bump", Serena said.

Nala smiled.

"I have to tell Roman", Nala said.

Serena nodded.

"I think you should", Serena agreed.

* * *

Arriving at Roman's house. She knocked and he answered it. He was all sweaty and breathing heavy. He smiled and let her in.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

She was busy watching the sweat drip down his shoulders. He smirked.

"Focus", he said, placing a finger under her chin and making her look up.

"What?", she asked.

He laughed softly.

"Focus", he said.

She smiled.

"So why are you here? Not that it's bothering me, I love that you're here", he said.

She followed behind him, watching his back muscles move. This was so not fair. He knew her hormones are working in overdrive. Although, he didn't know she was coming over so she couldn't really blame him.

"Nala", he said, making her refocus.

"Sorry", she said.

He kissed her gently. Now he was doing this on purpose.

"Talk and then I'll take care of you", he whispered against her lips.

"Two", she said breathless.

He was confused.

"Two? Two what?", he asked.

"Babies", she said.

He met her eyes and smiled.

"Twins?", he asked.

She nodded and took out the photos. Showing him.

"Look at that", he said.

"One baby I was ready for, but two. What are we going to do Roman? I can't go to school now", she said.

"Why not?", he asked.

"Two babies, daycare is going to be so expensive", she said.

"Don't worry about that", he said.

He was lucky that the publishing companies he applied for had a daycare center in the same building for the employees.

"Roman", she sighed.

He cupped her face. Making her look at him.

"We are going to be ok", he said.

"How do you know that? Things can change", she said.

"Not all the time. Stress isn't good for the babies. Breath babe", he said.

She nodded.

"Now I want you to seriously listen to me. We are going to be fine. You are still going to school and I will still be working. If for some reason, something happens. My family has our back, trust me, they'll help us out till I can pull us back out. Promise", he said serious.

She smiled and nodded.

"Are you hungry? I can order in for us", he said.

She shook her head no.

"I'll let you get back to your workout and I should really get home. I work today", she said.

He nodded.

"We can workout together. I have this sweet bed in my room, best work out mat ever", he said.

She laughed softly.

"Tempting, trust me, especially with these hormones, but I really have to get home", she said.

He nodded.

"Be careful getting home. Eat something please. I love you", he said.

"I love you", she replied, before kissing him.

He watched her drive off and closed the door. He smiled, two babies.

"Looks like we'll need a bigger apartment", he said to himself.


	22. Chapter 22-Judging

Nala's entire body felt exhausted. She really hadn't done much, it didn't get busy till later on. Usually the dinner crowd.

"You ok?", Emma asked her.

"I'm fine, I think I just need water.", Nala said.

"No, it looks like you need a good long nap", Emma said.

Nala sighed.

"Want to switch breaks?", Emma asked.

"No, I'll be good. You go, take care of my car", Nala said.

Emma nodded and grabbed her purse. Nala let her use her car from time to time. She trusted Emma. There was only one customer right now anyway. She pulled her phone out and texted Roman.

 _These babies are draining my energy. I swear it feels like I haven't slept in days-_ **Nala**

 _I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do for you. I'll drop by later to check up on you-_ **Roman**

Before she could text him back, the chimes over the door rang and she turned, pushing her phone back into her apron.

"Welcome to", she stopped when she saw who it was.

Sabrina had the same look of shock and let go of Mr. Rollins hand.

"Nala, I thought you left", Sabrina said.

She had seen Nala's car driving away.

"I let Emma use my car. Hello Mr. Rollins", Nala said.

Sabrina bit her lip.

"Nala", Seth said.

Nala didn't know what to do or say. It was obvious to her that Sabrina didn't want her to see them together. She was also no one to tell Sabrina how wrong this was.

"So, cheeseburgers?", Nala asked.

Seth chuckled. He looked at Sabrina and took her hand again. He knew Roman was seeing Nala and that she wouldn't say anything. They walked up to the register and ordered. Nala nodded, trying not to make eye contact.

"Sit anywhere you like.", Nala said.

She walked to the back and Seth took a booth.

"I think I should say something to her", Sabrina said.

Seth nodded.

"I think you should", he said.

Sabrina stood when she noticed Nala come back to the front. She was refilling a napkin dispenser.

"I know this is weird", Sabrina started.

"Its actually not Brina, you don't have to tell me anything.", Nala said quickly.

She and Sabrina were friends, but she was closer to Serena. Sabrina was closer to Kathan.

"I know he's our teacher, ok", Sabrina whispered.

"Brina, stop", Nala said.

"But I like him. I know you Nala and I know how judging you can be", Sabrina said.

Nala stopped and looked at her.

"Are you kidding me? When have I ever judged you Sabrina? When?", Nala asked.

She couldn't help but get angry.

"How about when I lost my virginity to Jason Jordan or was that more of jealously because you liked him", Sabrina said.

Nala rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I never liked Jason Jordan, that was all you. I have never judged you, if anything I defended you. You do remember how Emerald and Maryse called you names after Jordan went around spreading rumors about you. I defended you", Nala practically yelled, she slammed the napkin dispenser on the counter before walking to the back.

Sabrina sighed and turned to walk back to the table. Seth stopped her.

"Don't walk away.", he said.

Nala came back out and glared at Sabrina.

"Not done yet? Want to call me something else?", Nala asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I'm scared, we just started dating and we got caught", Sabrina explained.

Nala sighed. She knew how that felt. She looked at Sabrina.

"I forgive you", Nala said.

Sabrina smiled.

"Your right, you defended me when you didn't have too. You are closer to my sister and you and I didn't really talk much", Sabrina said.

"Because I knew that what JJ was saying wasn't true", Nala said.

Sabrina nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone", Sabrina said.

"We might not be super close, but we are friends. I won't say anything", Nala said.

Both girls stopped when they heard Kathan scream her name. They turned and saw her standing by Sabrina's mom's car.

"Oh shit", Sabrina said.

"Just tell her you came to see me.", Nala said from behind her.

Sabrina walked out. Nala watched till she had to take Mr. Rollins his order. She set it down.

"Who's that?", he asked.

"Her mom", Nala said.

Seth nodded. Nala looked down at him.

"Don't hurt her. She's a very sweet person.", Nala said.

"Are you telling me this because of JJ?", he asked.

He knew who Jason Jordan was. He's heard the rumors he likes spreading to make himself feel good about himself.

"Of course you've heard those rumors", Nala said.

"I think everyone in the school has. Don't worry, I'm nothing like that idiot", Seth said.

Nala nodded.

"Does she know about you and Roman?", he asked.

"No. Maybe I should, she won't feel like she has to hide it from me", Nala said.

"That's up to you, but I won't say anything", Seth said.

"Thank you", she said.

She walked back over to the register as Kathan and Sabrina walked in.

"Everything ok?", Nala asked.

"Fine", Sabrina said.

They watched Sabrina's mom drive off.

"I think Mr. Rollins is waiting for you", Kathan said.

"You knew?", Nala asked.

Kaye nodded.

"I'm seeing Mr. Reigns", Nala said.

Sabrina looked at her.

"What?", she asked.

"I've been seeing him awhile now", Nala said.

Sabrina nodded. She couldn't be mad at her for keeping this a secret.

"Secret is safe with me. Now, I've kept my man waiting long enough", Sabrina said.

Kathan and Nala laughed softly.

* * *

Roman had found a few apartments in his price range and close to his work. He made his way to Nala's work. He also noticed Seth was here. Walking in, he sent a nod to his friend. Nala smiled at him, she did look exhausted.

"Hey baby, you feeling any better?", he asked.

"No, but my shift is almost over.", she said.

"Have you eaten?", he asked.

"Not hungry, I just want a long nap. I might not even go to school tomorrow. That's how tired I am", she said.

Roman touched her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, if I could trade places with you I would in a heart beat babe", he said.

"I know", she sighed.

He tilted his head towards Sabrina and Seth.

"What's up with that?", he asked.

"Their dating", Nala said.

Roman nodded.

"That's it, you aren't shocked?", she asked.

"It's Seth", he said.

She nodded. He made a point.


	23. Chapter 23-Offer

Nala walked into Roman's classroom. He looked over and smiled.

"I thought you were staying home", he said.

"Woke up with energy this morning", Nala said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. He moaned.

"I can't", he said, pulling away a bit.

"Why not?", she asked, before pressing her lips to his neck.

"I have a meeting with Hunter and Shawn", he said.

She connected their lips again.

"Right now?", she asked.

He smirked.

"Not exactly, but they could walk in any minute", he said.

"I don't think so. School is about to start", she said.

She pushed him down into his chair and got on her knees in front of him.

"Nala", he said.

He wanted this, but also knew that if Hunter and Shawn walked in to see this, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I'll be done before they get here", she said.

She unbuttoned his slacks and pulled him out. Her hand running over him.

"Shit", he whispered.

Her mouth covered him and he watched as she bobbed up and down on his length. His classroom door opened.

"Shit", he said.

He pulled himself closer to the desk. Nala underneath his desk where they couldn't see her. She kept moving her mouth and tongue over him. He was trying not to breath heavy. He gripped his pencil and it broke.

"Nala", he whispered.

"Roman", Hunter said.

Roman swallowed. Usually he would stand to shake their hands, but he couldn't exactly do that now. He shook their hands and they sat across from him.

"So, we got your notice about you leaving at the end of the year. Is there a problem here? Does this have to do with Emerald's accusations?", Hunter asked.

Roman was going to groan, covering it with clearing his throat.

"That's apart of it, but I just feel like, like", what was he going to say?

"Better job offer? Is it that good?", Shawn asked.

"You have no idea how good it is", Roman said.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other.

"Well, we hate to see you go. If it doesn't work out in New York, just know you can always come back here.", Hunter said.

"Feels good, I mean, sounds good. Thank you", Roman said.

Shawn and Hunter nodded and shook his hand before leaving. Roman groaned loudly. He placed his hand behind Nala's head to speed up.

"Fuck aulelei", he said.

Nala licked her lips before standing. He connected their lips.

"Swollen lips always looked good on you", he whispered.

She lightly pushed him and he laughed softly. He was cleaning himself up.

"Before you released inside my mouth, you said something. I didn't understand", she said.

"Aulelei", he said.

"What is that?", she asked.

"It means beautiful", he said.

She smiled.

"I like it", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"One more thing. What's this about you going to New York?", she asked.

He sighed. The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell", she said.

"We'll talk, promise", Roman said.

She nodded and kissed him before leaving.

* * *

Roman was sitting in his class when Dean walked in.

"Don't you have a class right now?", Roman asked.

"I think so", Dean shrugged.

Roman chuckled.

"Their in the library working on their senior projects", Dean said.

Roman nodded. It looked like Dean really needed to talk. Roman sat back.

"So what's up?", Roman asked.

Dean shrugged. Roman nodded. Dean would open up right now. It usually took him a bit. Roman grabbed the apple in his lunch bag and tossed it at Dean. He caught it.

"I feel weird", Dean said, looking at the apple.

"About apples?", Roman asked.

Dean looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"No", he answered.

Roman nodded.

"I feel this thing in my stomach", Dean said.

"Do you have gas?", Roman asked.

Dean chuckled.

"I wish that was it", he mumbled.

Roman took a bite of his sandwich.

"At first it only happened when she smiled and then when she laughed. I've never felt it before. Then I find myself thinking about her day and night. I feel it again, it never goes away Rome. I think I'm dying brother", Dean said.

Roman laughed softly and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"It's not funny Rome. I'm serious", Dean said.

"You aren't dying Dean. You my brother, are in love", Roman said.

Dean made a face and huffed.

"Yeah right. I'm being serious Rome", Dean said.

"I am too. What your feeling in your stomach, is butterflies. I know, it sounds weird but that's what they call the flutter you feel", Roman said.

"No", Dean said.

Roman knew how hard it was for Dean to accept this and the girl he was with would have to be extra patient with him.

"It's not who I am. I'm whips, tie you to the bed and fuck you till your brains are mush. Then its grab your clothes, the door is that way", Dean said.

"Maybe you found your exception", Roman said.

"Men like me don't have exceptions", Dean said.

"Men like you? What do you mean by that?", Roman asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Forget it", Dean said.

"Does this have to do with what Renee said to you? Dean, she couldn't hack your life. She tried to control you too much. Wanted you to give up who you are", Roman said.

"She called me a freak and crazy. Its why the divorce was quick", Dean said.

"Renee wasn't submissive", Roman said.

"She was at the beginning", Dean said.

"No. She forced it, but we both knew that when you met her. She thought that if she gave you what you wanted that you would give it up", Roman said.

"This girl isn't like Renee", Dean said.

"Then go with it. Make her your only one", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Getting to his last class. Nala had walked in late. She looked sick.

"Mrs. Tomlinson, are you feeling ok?", he asked.

"I'll be fine", she said.

"If you feel ill, just go ahead and get up and leave", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Someone's pregnant", Emerald mumbled.

"Why don't you shut your face", Serena snapped.

Nala was shocked. She usually stayed quiet.

"Ok, let's all just not comment on this. Rumors are bad enough at this school.", Roman said.

Emerald rolled her eyes. Roman looked at Nala.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse and rest, you don't look well", Roman said.

Nala nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Miss Kent, go with her please", Mr. Reigns said.

Serena nodded.

"Special treatment much", Emerald mumbled.

"Seriously", Serena said, about to go over to Emerald.

Emerald stood and Mr. Reigns got in between them.

"Enough. No fighting in my class", Mr. Reigns said.

He looked at Serena.

"Miss Kent, please go with Miss Tomlinson to the nurse", he said.

She nodded and helped Nala out. Roman looked at Emerald.

"That's enough. One more comment and I'm keeping you after class", Mr. Reigns said.

"Promise", Emerald winked.

Roman shook his head at her.

* * *

Serena was helping Nala to the nurse. Deciding to walk slow.

"Ignore her comments. She's jealous", Serena said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me", Nala said.

"What are friends for", she said.

"I was thinking. My dad has a date on Friday. How about a girls night at my house.", Nala said.

"Sounds good, I think we all need one", Serena said.

Nala nodded.


	24. Chapter 24-New York

Nala had her bag ready for when Roman called. Her dad was at work and she told him she was spending the night at Serena and Sabrina's house. Someone knocked on her front door and she went to answer it. Roman stood there in some dark jeans and a white shirt. His hair pulled back into a bun.

He smiled.

"Ready?", he asked.

She nodded. He bent down and kissed her stomach. Taking the bag from her. They got in his truck and drove to the airport, leaving his truck in the parking lot.

"New York?", she asked after seeing her ticket.

He nodded.

"Ok, what's going on Roman? I hear you have a job offer in New York and now we're going there.", Nala said.

They were in line to get on the plane.

"I did get a job offer in New York, a few actually. It was before I took the job at the high school. Publishing companies wanted me.", Roman said.

Nala nodded. They scanned their tickets and boarded.

"I sent out my resume to them again, in hopes that they still wanted me. Turns out, they do. All of them emailed me back and the offers are great. I'm looking over each one carefully, see which benefits are better.", he said.

"So, you're leaving?", she asked sadly.

They found their seats and sat.

"Not without you and our kids. You'll be coming with me. I'll be making more than enough", he said.

"Roman", she said.

"Nala, you can still go to school and work, if that's what you want, but you don't have too.", he said.

She sighed.

"Can I think about it?", she asked.

He looked over at her.

"I'm not leaving you. I can't take a job offer while leaving you behind with my kids. The only thing you need to think about is if you want to go to school or not", he said.

"Why would you make this decision without me?", she asked.

"Because I wanted our future secure. We're going to have more than enough money. I picked the publishing companies that offered daycare help, in the same building as me I might add", he said.

She looked out the small window.

"I know you're mad at me right now, but I did this for you, for our kids. You were worried about our future. I made sure you didn't have to worry.", he said.

She knew his heart was in the right place, but she didn't like that he didn't include her in this. Her hormones made her anger worse. She decided to ignore him for the rest of the flight. He left her to her space. She had fallen asleep beside him a few minutes later.

Landing in New York. They grabbed their rental and drove to the hotel they were staying at.

"So before we go and look at the first place, I want you to get it all out. Tell me how you're feeling", Roman said.

"I'm mad that you didn't include me in this decision. You just did it all without talking to me first", she said.

He nodded.

"And I'm sorry for that, but I thought I would surprise you. I wanted to ease your worries. Let you know that we are going to be ok", he said.

She nodded.

"So you've been looking at places for us? Again not including me", she said.

His shoulders slumped.

"I didn't want you to have to stress about this. You've got school to finish, these babies to worry about.", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't include you, again.", he said.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Want to go look at the first place?", he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

AJ had stopped by Chance's work to see him.

"Is everything ready for that poker night at your place?", AJ asked.

"Just about", Chance said.

"Is there anything I should bring?", AJ asked.

"Like I told the other guys, its up to you but you don't have too", Chance said.

AJ nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't here to talk about the poker night", Chance said, grabbing a rag and cleaning his hands.

"Its nothing", AJ said.

"You've been acting really weird lately, same with Joe. Kris and I have noticed it. So it's not nothing", Chance said.

"Just worried about Nala. She's been acting weird. Even at school. I found out she was in the nurses office a few days ago", AJ said.

"I'm sure it was nothing, she would have told me and they would have called me", Chance said.

"Are you sure?", AJ asked.

Chance eyed him.

"Do you know something I don't?", he asked.

"No", AJ said.

Chance didn't really believe him. He trusted his daughter and knew that if anything was bothering her she would have told him.

"Where is she by the way?", AJ asked.

"The Kents. Sleeping over", Chance said.

AJ nodded. He was sure she wasn't really there, but with Roman.

"You should go over and talk to her. Check on her", AJ said shrugging.

"I trust my kid. If you know something then tell me. Stop beating around the bush.", Chance said, getting angry.

AJ crossed his arms over his chest.

"If we're done here, I have to get back to work", Chance said.

"You might want to sit down and have a chat with Roman. You'll be surprised the secrets he holds", AJ said.

Chance raised a brow. AJ left. Chance wondered what he meant by that. Did Roman know something about Nala that he didn't?

* * *

After looking at a few places, they had narrowed it down to three they liked. Enough room for them and the babies. Nala was working on her ten year project. Everyone in her class were going all out on this project. She was in the middle of drawing.

Roman walked out showered.

"What are you doing?", he asked her.

"Finishing my report for your class", she said.

"Can I see?", he asked.

"No", she said, hugging the drawing.

He sighed and grabbed a few of her fries. She set her things aside and looked at him.

"I want to tell my dad", she said.

He looked at her, sitting up and nodded.

"When?", he asked.

"Well, Kaye and Mark are going to talk to Elisa and Kris on Saturday. I figured we can do the same with my dad. That way he can talk to Kris and Elisa and he won't feel like the only one", Nala said.

Roman nodded.

"And if he calls the cops on me?", Roman asked.

That's what worried him the most.

"I won't let him", she said.

He kissed her hand.

"Saturday", he said.

He reminded himself that if by chance he did get sent to jail, to put everything in Nala's name. The house, his truck, and what ever money he had in the bank.

"If by chance, it doesn't go that way, I'm leaving everything in your name. Don't argue with me about it either", he said.

"Don't think negatively", she said.

"I just want you to be taken care of. You'll have a house to live in, which is paid off. My truck to drive around in. Enough room for the babies and my family will have your back.", he said.

She leaned over and kissed him. She really hoped her dad would hear them out before making that kind of decision on Roman. If he did call the cops on him, she would never forgive him for it. He laid his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his long hair.

"I can't wait to move here and live with you. Its going to be like this every night", he said.

"Till we have two screaming newborns take over our lives", she said.

He smiled.

"Looking forward to it", he said.

She leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm going to let you pick our place. Let me know so we can get it before its taken. The guy said we have about two weeks to decide", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

The next day they went home. Roman dropped her off near Serena's house. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow at school", he said.

She nodded.

"I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday. Want to go?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded. She kissed him once more before grabbing her bag and getting off. He drove off and she walked towards the Kents home. She noticed the car with two men in it. They were watching the house across the street.

Taking her phone out. She called the police and when they asked for her name she didn't give it.

"There are two men outside of my house watching me. I'm afraid they might hurt me, please do something", she said, giving them an address before hanging up.

She continued towards Sabrina and Serena's house. A few minutes later, the girls were on the front porch watching two cop cars show up. They weren't sure what they said to the two men, but they drove off before the cops left.


	25. Chapter 25-Owed

Her dad finally came back. She stood and he looked at her, before making his way to the kitchen. It looked like he hadn't slept all night. Eve encouraged her to follow him and she did. Her dad was making a cup of coffee.

"Dad, could we please talk?", she asked softly.

She saw his shoulders tense before relaxing. She heard him sigh.

"Please. I need to tell my side of this. You should have heard this from me and not them. AJ had no right to tell you.", Nala said.

He turned to look at her.

"You should have told me from the beginning. Do you not understand how wrong it is? So many have gone to prison for things like this", he said calmly.

"I understand, but I know what I'm doing. I know how I feel", Nala cried.

Chance shook his head.

"If I was just some quick thing for him, none of this would be happening. It would have been over and done with, but we love each other", Nala said.

"You don't know what that is Nala", he said.

"Why, because I'm only seventeen? He treats me with respect, he's thinking about our future and the future of our kids", she said.

"And that right there, is why I won't report him, because he knocked you up. Those babies shouldn't have to pay for the mistakes he and you made.", he said.

"If you report him, you'll never see me again. Ever", Nala said.

She turned and ran to her room. She could hear her dad calling after her.

* * *

He got to the stairs and sighed. Hearing the slamming of her door. He turned and looked at Eve.

"What am I going to do with her?", he asked.

"You're going to let her be with him. You can't do anything now, she's pregnant. Its his job now to take care of her and those babies.", Eve said.

"How can you just say that? How is it so easy for you to just let him take her?", he asked.

"Because she's right. He could have just slept with her and called it a day, but he didn't. He was coming to talk to you about this.", Eve said.

Chance let himself fall back on the couch. Eve sat beside him.

"Sometimes I wish her mom was still around. It was so hard raising her without a woman or mother figure around.", Chance said.

"She would probably tell you the same thing I just did. Its too late, Nala is pregnant. Don't take those babies father away", Eve said.

He nodded.

"You should talk to him. I know it would mean a lot to Nala if you did. You are the first man she's ever loved. It would hurt her if you didn't at least try to get to know him", Eve said.

"Can it wait. I'm afraid if I see him any time soon, I'll bash his face in", Chance said.

Eve laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

"I think that's a good idea", she said.

* * *

Roman couldn't sleep last night. He couldn't take his mind off Nala. He wondered if she was ok or if her dad yelled. He didn't want to leave her alone through that, but had no choice.

He also waited for the cops to come pounding on his door. No one came. He had called his mom and told her, just in case. He couldn't take her crying. Reminding her that everything was going to be ok.

Hearing a knocking at his door, he stood slowly. Maybe Chance had finally called them. He swallowed and made his way towards the door. He opened it to see his mom and sisters.

"Hey loser, we brought food", his oldest sister said.

"And company", the other said.

He opened the door wider and let them in.

"How are you doing?", his mom asked.

"I just want to see Nala right now. I'm worried about her", he said.

His mom nodded.

"If you want I can go or I can send one of your sisters?", she asked.

"No ma, it's better if no one goes now. I don't want him to say something to you or them because of me. Lets just give him some space.", Roman said.

His mom nodded.

"You'll get your babies back. All three of them", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"No matter what it takes", Roman said.

* * *

Chance didn't know how to handle this. What was he suppose to do? No one prepared him for this. He once again found himself sitting next to his wife's grave. Placing flowers on it.

"You didn't tell me about this. You told me about everything else except this", he said to her.

He looked up to the sky.

"I should have kept a better eye on her. I should have followed her around, made sure she was telling me the truth about where she was going. I failed you", he said.

"No you didn't", Chance turned to see AJ.

"What are you doing here?", Chance asked.

"I figured you would be here. Whenever you needed help with Nala, you came here", AJ said.

Chance nodded.

"Did you report him?", AJ asked.

"I can't, Nala is pregnant and as much as I don't like this, she'll need him. Its his responsibility to take care of her and those babies", Chance said.

"It doesn't have to be him", AJ said.

Chance looked at him.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

AJ shrugged.

"You don't know the guy the way you know me. I can be good to Nala. I've known her and you a long time. You know I can take care of her and those babies. No one has to know their his", AJ said.

"Why would you do that?", Chance asked.

AJ sighed.

"Chance, I'm in love with your daughter", he said.

Chance had had enough. He stood and grabbed AJ by his shirt and pulled him up.

"What is it with you men? Huh? I'm starting to think it's not me or Nala. Its you and everyone else who thinks this is ok. Stay away from me and stay away from Nala.", Chance said.

He released AJ by pushing him back. He made his way to his car.

"You can't deny that I'm way better for her than Roman. I've been there for you since your wife passed", AJ said.

Chance turned to look at him.

"You act like I owe you my daughter for being there for us. I don't owe you anything. I'm serious, stay away.", Chance said.

He got in his car and drove home.

* * *

AJ stood and shook his head.

"Idiot", he mumbled.

Why he thought Chance would be ok with this was beyond him, but he was right. Roman didn't know the Tomlinsons like he did. Roman wasn't there for them like he was.

Chance was wrong. He did owe AJ something, and AJ was cashing in. He wanted Nala.

* * *

After her dad returned home. She was going to go back to her room.

"Nala", he said stopping her.

She looked at him.

"I need to ask you something about AJ", he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Has he ever", he stopped.

He couldn't say it. AJ was one of his best friends.

"He tried. I turned him down. I didn't want to say anything because he's your friend.", Nala said.

Her dad nodded.

"He's not my friend anymore. If he comes anywhere near you or this house, call the police", her dad said.

He walked passed her and Eve.

"What do you think that was about?", Nala asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out", Eve said.


	26. Chapter 26-Real

Nala was looking at pictures of her mom. Her anniversary was coming up and she felt so emotional. She knew it was partly because of these babies and all the hormones. She needed Roman. Grabbing her phone, she called him.

"Hey Aulelei", he said.

She smiled. She started crying and he let her. He knew she needed to get it all out before he tried to talk to her. Once she she calmed down.

"You ok now?", he asked.

"Hormones are working overtime", she laughed softly and sniffled.

He smiled.

"Now talk to me. What has you so emotional?", he asked.

"Everything. You, my dad, my mom, there's no ice cream in the house", she cried again.

He knew the last one wasn't as important.

"I'm going to talk to your dad baby, I just want to give him some space right now. Let him think you know", he said.

"I know", she said.

She rubbed her small bump.

"I love you and if I have to wait till your eighteenth birthday to take you, I will", he said.

She smiled.

"Now about your mom", he said.

"I just miss her is all. Her anniversary is coming up and I was looking at her pictures.", she said.

"You think she would have liked me?", he asked.

"Oh yeah. She would have loved you", she said.

"Your dad is going to like me too. I'll make sure he does, I need him to like me", Roman said.

They talked a little more before she heard her dad and Eve come back from bringing food.

"Hey, my dad is home, I have to go", she said.

"If you need to talk again, call me. I'm here for you", he said.

"I know babe, thank you", she said.

"I love you and my babies", he said.

"And we love you", she said.

They hung up and she went downstairs. Grabbing her purse, she pulled out the ultrasound pictures. Walking into the kitchen, she set them down near her dad. He glanced at them before picking them up.

"There's baby A and here is Baby B", she said.

She hoped the babies would make her dad less angry with her and Roman. She watched him smile. She sat beside him and he looked at her.

"Did you hear their heartbeats yet?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I remember hearing yours. It was the best sound I've ever heard. We were excited and already so in love with you. You look so much like her", he said.

Nala smiled. Her dad never really talked about her mom. Mostly because it made him sad and he didn't want to bring her down as well. She knew it was getting easier for him to talk about her since Eve was in his life now.

"This isn't what we wanted for you your senior year, but she would be proud of you for accepting this and acting like an adult about it", he said.

"I want what's best for my kids. I want you in their life and Roman wants you in ours. Your acceptance of him means a lot to not just me, but him as well.", Nala said.

Chance nodded.

"I know. Your mom and I have talked about him a lot since finding out.", he said.

Nala smiled.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. I have school tomorrow and these babies are taking all my energy", she said.

"Yup, your mom was the same way. Hey take some food with you and eat. Babies need food", he said.

She kissed his cheek. He placed his hand on her small bump. Now this made it more real for him. Feeling that small thing that confirmed it.

"Goodnight", he said.

"Night", she replied.

Eve walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Oh, how cute", she smiled at the babies.

"Seeing her tummy and feeling it. Its real, this is happening. For a second there I was hoping I was just dreaming", he chuckled.

Eve took his hand and squeezed it.

"I know. She's going to need you a lot more now. Not financially, Roman's got that, but emotionally. Especially with her mom's anniversary coming up", Eve said.

He nodded.

"Maybe we can set up a dinner for us and him. Invite him and talk to him, calmly, I promise", he said.

"When?", she asked.

"Maybe Friday. I think I'll be mentally ready by then or at least I won't want to choke him out", he said.

Eve smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Roman was correcting a few papers. He had his own set of ultrasound pictures and had them framed. He set it up beside his bed on the table. He had gotten a call earlier in the day and found out he and Nala got the townhouse they wanted.

His mom had told him that as soon as they found out what they were having he should get the baby rooms ready before they moved in. He reminded himself to talk to Nala about paint colors for each room and furniture.

He also needed to talk to a realtor about selling his house. His mom had told him he could move in with her till it was time to leave, if his house sold before he was ready. He had spent a lot to fix it up. His mom knew it would sell quickly.

Someone knocked on his door and he went to answer it. Dean sent him a nod as soon as he opened the door.

"What's up man", Roman said.

"Not much. Just wanted to grab a beer. Seth's in a funk still and Mark has Alana. Just thought I could stop by", Dean said.

Roman nodded. He went to his fridge and pulled out two beers.

"I didn't bother you did I?", Dean asked.

"No. I was just grading papers, but even then I couldn't concentrate. This whole situation just has me exhausted", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"What made you tell Robert about you seeing Serena? You know that didn't help any right?", Roman asked.

"I know, I just felt left out. Besides, he can't keep me away from her.", Dean said.

Roman chuckled and took a drink.

"Man, I need more of this", Roman said, finishing his beer.

"Fuck poker night this week. Lets go out and get shit faced. When was the last time we did that", Dean said.

"Your birthday last year when we all got arrested for pissing in public.", Roman reminded.

Dean smiled.

"Yeah, that was a good night", he said.

Roman laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Nala got ready for the last senior trip. She dressed comfortably. None of her pants fit anymore.

"Sweats it is", Nala mumbled to her reflection.

Eve knocked on her door.

"Hi. Come in", Nala said.

She had a bag with her. She knew she spent the night here.

"I noticed you walked around with your pants unbuttoned all day yesterday", Eve said.

Nala blushed.

"So, I went out and got you some maternity shorts. It's only one pair because I didn't know if they would fit or not", she said.

Nala pulled them out of the bag. Noticing the stretchy part for her tummy.

"You can adjust it to fit you", Eve said, showing her.

"Thank you", Nala said.

"Of course", Eve said.

Nala hugged her tight. Nala knew that maybe her mom sent Eve to them. She met her dad at the perfect time. Her mom knew she would need someone who understood her.

"Try them on", Eve said.

Once she did, she had to adjust them a bit, but they fit.

"Perfect. We can go shopping when you get home now that we know your size", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

"I'd like that", Nala said.


	27. Chapter 27-Shopping

Getting home, Nala was exhausted from the day she had. Eve made sure she had eaten before going off to bed.

"So what do you plan to do?", Eve asked.

"This girl swears she didn't know Nala was pregnant, there's no way to prove if she was lying or not.", Chance said.

Eve nodded.

"And what happens to Nala?", Eve asked.

"Her friends got suspended and I don't think Nala should go to school tomorrow. After the day she had, I think health wise she should stay home", Chance said.

Eve nodded.

"I can stay home with her if you want. We talked about going shopping for maternity clothes. Some fresh air, stress free will be good for her.", Eve said.

Chance smiled.

"What?", Eve asked.

"You said you can stay home with her", Chance said.

Eve blushed.

"Sorry, it just came out", she said.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I actually like the sound of that", he said.

She smiled.

"Lets just give it some more time. Our focus, I mean, your focus should be on Nala", Eve said.

Chance nodded.

"I want her to like me and moving in would get me the complete opposite.", she said.

"I don't know, I think she would like it", he said.

"Lets not push it", Eve said.

Chance nodded.

* * *

The next day Nala sat up and stretched as best she could. Someone knocked, she knew it wasn't her dad since he left for work a few hours ago. She stood and answered it. Eve stood there.

"Hey, I figured if you weren't too tired maybe we could go maternity shopping for you.", she said.

Nala smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. I have to shower and get dressed first", Nala said.

"Not a problem. Have you eaten? I can make you something while your getting ready", Eve said.

"Sounds good", Nala said.

Eve nodded and left her doorway. Nala grabbed some joggers and a dressy shirt.

* * *

Roman knew none of the other girls were coming to school. Emerald and her friends had gotten a week suspension. Nala's girls had gotten a day. Nala didn't get suspended. He grabbed his phone while his students were taking a test.

" _Hey. You ok? You didn't come to school."-_ **Roman**

" _Fine. My dad thought it would be a good idea to stay home today. After the day I had yesterday"-_ **Nala**

" _I'm glad it wasn't something worse. Try to relax. I love you"-_ **Roman**

He was glad that was the reason. He was sure her dad would have called him if it was worse or at least he hoped he would.

* * *

After Nala got ready, she went down to eat. Eve smiled at her.

"Hey, since Kaye is suspended today too, why not call her and ask her if she wants to join us?", Eve asked.

"Really?", Nala asked.

Eve nodded.

"The more girls on this trip the better. Invite the twins too", Eve said.

"Twins?", Nala asked.

Eve nodded.

"Serena and Sabrina I think their names were", Eve said.

Nala realized her dad must have not informed her on the relationship the Kents have. Nala explained it to her and Eve nodded. She looked a little taken back by the news but didn't judge.

"Well, that kind of situation wouldn't work for me, so your dad better not get any ideas", Eve said.

Nala laughed.

"It wouldn't work for me either", Nala said.

"Invite them and we can drive by and pick them up", Eve said.

Nala nodded and texted each of the girls. Malena and Michelle asked if they didn't mind them tagging along as well. They wanted to meet Eve.

"The Kent moms asked if you didn't mind them tagging along as well", Nala said.

"Is that ok with you?", Eve asked.

Eve didn't want Nala to feel like she was trying to be a mom to her. Chance had told her mentioning Nala's mom was a button Eve didn't want to push. She didn't want Nala to feel like she was trying to claim that spot.

"I don't mind. I think it's a good idea for you to meet them, I mean you do plan on sticking around", Nala said.

Eve smiled and nodded.

"Good, so I'll let Serena know it's ok", Nala said.

Nala could feel Eve was trying to tip toe around her. She knew they both had to sit down and talk, like have a serious conversation.

"They said they will meet us there. We just need to pick up Kathan", Nala said.

Eve nodded.

* * *

Nala finished eating and Eve grabbed her keys. They got in the car and drove to Kathan's house. Once in front of her house. Kaye came out and waved at them. Getting in the back.

"Your brother and Elisa didn't mind?", Eve asked.

"Not at all.", Kaye said.

Eve nodded. They drove to the mall where they met up with everyone else.

"Mrs. Kents, this is Eve Torres. Eve, this is Malena and Michelle Kent.", Nala introduced.

They shook hands.

"So, looks like we need to hit up that maternity store first huh", Malena said, placing her hands on Nala's bump.

Nala smiled.

* * *

She had found a few pair of pants that adjusted for when her bump got bigger. A few long dresses, tops, and shorts. Eve was getting along great with Sabrina and Serena's moms. She started to wonder if her own mom would have gotten along with them as well.

"You ok?", Serena asked her.

"Just thinking about my mom", Nala said softly.

Serena placed her hand on Nala's bump.

"I think she would be so happy for you. She would have gotten along with my mom and aunt just like Eve is", Serena said.

Nala wiped the tear that almost slipped.

"I know", Nala said.

Serena hugged her.

"Is everything ok?", Eve asked worried.

"Yeah, just best friend duties", Serena said.

Eve nodded and looked at Nala for confirmation.

"I'm ok", Nala said.

"Ok. So then how about we hit up this baby store and get a few ideas for nurseries and colors", Eve said excited.

Nala nodded. She didn't realize how many options she had. She had a lot of fun with Eve, picking colors for either gender. She couldn't wait to show Roman the pictures and themes.

"Once we find out what you're having, we can come back and fill out a registry.", Eve said.

"Baby shower planning is going to be so much fun", Sabrina said happily.

"All the games", Kathan continued.

"These babies are going to be so spoiled", Serena said.

After finishing at another store. The girls said they were hungry, so they stopped to eat. Nala sat in front of Eve.

"So did you like the Kent moms?", Nala asked.

Eve nodded.

"I did. They're very nice and funny", she said.

"I know you aren't trying to replace my mom. You don't have to worry about tipping toeing around that topic. I do miss her now more than ever, especially with these twins, but I'm glad you're here. I feel like she sent you to us, knowing we would need you", Nala said.

Eve smiled.

"If my dad plays his cards right, who knows, maybe you'll even be my step mom", Nala said.

"And that's ok with you? I just don't want to overstep my boundaries. I want you to like me", Eve said.

"And I do like you. You make my dad really happy, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. I'm glad you're here Eve. I get a small taste of what mother daughter shopping feels like.", Nala said.

Eve smiled and leaned over, hugging Nala.

"And just know, that even if it doesn't work out with me and your dad, you could always count on me. I'll be here for whatever you need", Eve said.

Nala smiled.

"Thank you", Nala said.

"When your ready, I'd like to hear about your mom. Your dad has told me a few things, but your relationship was completely different to his", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

"Sounds good", Nala said.

* * *

She was completely exhausted from shopping, but wanted to tell Roman about the nursery ideas. Checking the time, she knew he was just getting off. She hit call on his name and it rang twice before he answered.

"Hey baby. How are you?", he asked answering.

"Sleepy, but I wanted to talk to you before I took a nap.", she said.

"How was shopping with Eve? Was she nice?", he asked.

"I like her. She was really nice and had a lot of great ideas for the babies rooms. She's not my mom, but maybe in time I can think about her as one", Nala said.

"That's great. I'm happy your opening your heart to her and making a little space for her.", Roman said.

"Yeah, I'm sure my mom would have liked her too", Nala said.

Roman smiled.

"I'm sure she would.", he said.

Nala shook her head, feeling tears well up. She didn't want to do this now.

"So can I send you pictures of the themes for the nursery?", she asked.

"Go for it.", he said.

He reached his truck and put the windows down. He sat there as he pressed the video chat. Nala's face popped up and he smiled.

"Man I miss you", he said.

"I miss you too", she said.

She pulled her laptop towards her and turned it towards the phone.

"If it's boys, I was thinking we could do a puppy theme. Black cribs and blue bedding. The walls can be a charcoal grey.", she said, while showing him the puppy bedding.

He smiled.

"I like that", he said.

She smiled.

"And if its girls, we can go with Lilac for the walls and white cribs. Eve found this beautiful lilac bedding.", she said, showing him the photos.

"I love it, it's going to show how spoiled our princesses will be", he said.

She giggled.

"You really like those ideas?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes. I can't wait till we find out what we're having so we could start decorating", he said.

"Me too. I think I'm more excited about that", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Let me see my kids", he said.

She tilted the phone down and rubbed her bump.

"Daddy loves you. I'll see you both real soon kiddos", he said.

Nala loved that he liked talking to the twins.

"I can't wait to hold you three in my arms again.", he said.

She smiled.

"And we love you", she said.


	28. Chapter 28-New York Babies

Nala parted ways with Kathan. She walked into Roman's classroom to see a pretty woman with purple hair. She had her hand set on Roman's shoulder and he was casually leaning against his desk. Its like he didn't mind her hand on his shoulder. Why would he? He knows he's good looking.

"Sorry, I should go. Didn't mean to interrupt", Nala said.

"Oh no, it's ok. I was just leaving", the woman said.

Nala nodded. Roman stood up straight and hugged Sasha.

"I'll let you get back to work Rome", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I'll see you", Sasha said.

"Bye, congrats again Sasha", Roman said.

Sasha walked out.

"Sasha. As in ex Sasha?", Nala asked.

She wasn't hurt, she was angry.

"Yeah. She ran into my mom a few days ago and came by to drop off an invitation", he said.

She hated that he acted like it was no big deal. It was to her and she didn't know if it was because of the hormones.

"So why didn't she take it to your mom? Why did she have to come here?", Nala asked.

He raised a brow. He could feel the anger in those questions.

"My parents are out of town right now. She came here because she knows I work here. Would you have preferred her to go to my house", he said.

Nala rolled her eyes. He smiled.

"She's my ex for a reason baby. I can't tell my mom not to talk to her. You have a problem with that, then tell her", Roman said.

"I came here to talk about the babies, but forget it, you pissed me off", she said.

She went to turn to walk out, but he stopped her.

"Stop sweetheart. Nothing is going on. She's pregnant too and before you freak, no it's not mine. The invite is for her engagement party", Roman said.

Nala sighed.

"I didn't know she was that pretty", she mumbled.

Roman smiled and touched her cheek lightly.

"Not as pretty as you babe", he said.

He placed his hands on her bump and rubbed gently. He bent down and kissed it. A smile on his face.

"Hi my twins. Daddy missed you", he whispered.

"You didn't tell me your parents went on a trip", she said.

"They left last night to look over the painting at our townhouse. Add a few extra things in.", he said.

"But we don't know what we're having yet", she said.

"Babies rooms will be left untouched till we know", Roman said.

Nala nodded.

"Did your bump get bigger? I swear it did", he said.

She smiled.

"Eve measured, two inches", she said.

"I knew it", he said.

"We still need names for the twins", she said.

He nodded.

"We can figure it out, we've still got plenty of time", he said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh by the way, I got a call from my future boss", he said smiling.

"Future boss? So you got the job?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Full benefits for me and my entire family. I can choose my own hours or work from home. There's a daycare center inside the building.", he said.

"That's great. Congratulations my love", she said, kissing him.

"Thank you. I start as soon as I'm done here. They completely understand that I want to finish out the school year. I take a lot of pride in my graduating seniors", he said.

Nala laughed softly.

"So, as soon as you graduate and the doctor says you can travel, we'll go home babe", he said.

She smiled. He bent down to her bump.

"Are you twins ready? You're going to be New York babies", he said.

"Oh, before I forget. Serena found out AJ and Joe have pictures of us. The girls and I came up with a plan to get them back or at least deleted", Nala said.

"Nala, I don't want you anywhere near AJ or Joe. Especially being pregnant", he said.

"Don't worry I won't be. The girls said the same thing", Nala said.

Roman nodded. The bell rang and he helped her stand.

"I love you and I'll see you after", he said.

"Hopefully", she said.

He kissed her and watched her leave.

* * *

Roman didn't get to see Nala after school. Seeing as the teachers had a meeting about the senior activities till graduation. Getting home, he got a call from Braun.

"Hey man, what's up?", he answered as he set his things down.

"I thought I would tell you the good news first", he said.

Roman stopped. He hoped its what he thought it was.

"Please tell me she got it", he said.

"She did. We thought the story was beautiful, add the drawings to it and it was like adding icing to the cake. She has talent man, talent we need.", Braun said.

"Yes. Thank you. She's going to be so excited", Roman said.

"I bet. So, I'll be sending you the acceptance papers. I figured you would want to do the honors. She'll have to pick her class and then send it back.", Braun said.

"Yes, of course", Roman said.

"She's an artist Roman, you've found a good one. I see big things for her", he said.

"Me too man", Roman said.

After hanging up with Braun, he couldn't stop smiling. Nala had gotten in. Now he had to hope that she wouldn't get mad at him for doing this behind her back.

* * *

Tomorrow was her mom's anniversary. She thought about asking her dad to let her stay home. She just felt completely exhausted. She grabbed her phone and texted Kathan.

" _Hey"_ - **Nala**

" _Hey. How are you doing? Big day tomorrow."_ - **Kathan**

Nala knew Kaye remembered what tomorrow was.

" _I don't know if I'm going to school tomorrow. I just don't feel up to it"-_ **Nala**

" _Then I won't go either. I've got your back."_ - **Kathan**

Nala smiled.

" _Hey, if your down, let's ditch. We can do whatever you want"-_ **Kathan**

" _Sounds good. See you tomorrow"_ - **Nala**


	29. Chapter 29-Whats Wrong?

Roman watched at Nala hugged her dad.

"Do you know how worried we've been? I went to look for you at the cemetery, thinking that's where you two went", her dad said.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away. I should have called you or texted you", she said.

Chance nodded. He looked at Roman. He moved over to him and held his hand out.

"Thank you, for finding her", Chance said.

Roman nodded and shook his hand.

"She's my girl, and those are my twins. I needed to make sure they were safe as well", Roman said.

Chance nodded, understanding. They turned when they heard Kris yell at Mark. Roman felt bad for his friend. Mark looked at him and let him know he would be outside waiting. Roman walked over to Nala.

"I should go too Nala", Roman said.

He cupped her face and was going to kiss her, but thought it would be better not to, or at least not in front of her dad. He bent down and kissed her bump. Smiling.

"I love you both. Be good for mommy in there and I'll see you soon kiddos", Roman whispered.

Eve smiled at the interaction. She nudged Chance. He nodded and walked over to them. Clearing his throat, Roman stood up straight.

"You know, tomorrow's Saturday. Have any plans?", Chance asked.

Roman looked at Nala before shaking his head no.

"No sir", Roman said.

"Good. How about you come over for dinner tomorrow? We can talk", Chance said.

Roman was excited about this idea. The sooner they talked, the more he'll get to see Nala and the twins.

"Sounds good sir. Should I bring anything?", Roman asked.

"No. Just you", Chance said.

Roman nodded. He looked at Nala and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow baby girl", Roman said.

Nala smiled and nodded, excited. She hoped her dad would give him the chance he deserved. Roman walked out and she watched her dad go over to Kris.

"How can you just invite him over to your house Chance?", Kris asked.

Chance shrugged.

"I can't do anything now. Nala is pregnant and their his. If I tell her to stay away from him, once she graduates and turns eighteen she's going to leave and I'll never see her or my grandkids ever again. I won't risk that. At least he's here and not running away from this", Chance said.

Kris sighed and nodded.

"I know this isn't the ideal relationships we wanted for them, but these are good guys. If I had to choose, it would be them over some asshole", Chance said.

Kris nodded.

"Have a good night Kris", Chance said.

He took his family and left.

* * *

The next day, Nala had taken an extra shift at work. She had been taking too many days off as it was. She was excited because tonight, Roman and her dad would be discussing their future. Remembering the flutter she felt, she needed to tell Roman about it. She pulled her phone out and called him.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey baby. What are you doing?", she asked.

"Paying. I just finished having breakfast with the guys. Why? Everything ok with you?", he asked worried.

"I'm fine. Although I forgot to mention something to you yesterday", she said.

"Oh yeah, what?", he asked as he paid.

"I felt a flutter yesterday", she said smiling.

"Am I suppose to know what that means? Babe, I've never had kids before and I haven't had time to read those baby books.", he said.

She giggled.

"The babies are starting to move. I would say it's like small twitches right now, but soon we might be able to feel them", she said.

He smiled.

"Really?", he asked.

Mark had told him feeling Alana kick were his favorite parts, apart from her birth of course.

"Have you felt it again?", he asked.

"No. I really want to though", she said.

"Let's see if you feel that way once they fully start moving and kicking", he said.

Nala laughed softly. Dean had joined him. Hearing a car pull in and hit the brakes. Nala turned to see AJ get off his car and slamming the door.

"Roman, AJ is here", Nala said softly.

"What?", Roman said.

"Are you fucking kidding me Nala", Roman heard AJ say.

"Nala, if you can, get inside the house baby", Roman said.

He quickly made his way to the truck. Dean right behind him.

"Call Chance and tell him AJ is with Nala and to get home now.", Roman said.

Dean did just that. He hoped Chance would reach her before he did. AJ sounded pissed and he didn't know what he would do in that state.

"How could you do that to me?", AJ shouted, almost in Nala's face.

She pressed her hands to her bump.

"Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about AJ", Nala said.

If she tried to unlock her front door and get in, he would snatch her keys or stop her from entering.

"Don't act stupid. You know exactly what you did. You sent those two whores to my house to delete your photos and hold over a sex tape.", AJ shouted.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about AJ, I swear", Nala said.

"Stop lying to me", he shouted in her face.

She could feel the door behind her. She swallowed. Seeing Roman's truck pull in, AJ turned and saw him. They ran at each other and Roman tackled him. She felt a slight pain in her back and bent over. Dean went over to her.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"I don't know. I think something might be wrong", she said.

Dean lifted her and carried her to Roman's truck. He set her in the back.

"I'm going to go get Roman", he said to her.

She nodded and took a deep breath. Dean went over to the fighting men. He watched Roman hit AJ square in the face.

"Rome, we have to go. Nala, the babies", Dean said.

Roman looked over at his friend. Panic taking over his body. He quickly stood and ran over to his truck. He and Dean got in and drove as quickly as they could to the hospital. Nala looked like she was in pain.

"Just hold on baby", Roman said.

Nala nodded.

"Dean, let her dad know we are taking her to the hospital", Roman said.

"Call Eve, please", Nala said.

She tossed her phone towards the front and Dean called Eve. Once at the hospital, Dean took Roman's spot as Roman took Nala down. Dean would park the truck. Roman ran in with Nala in his arms.

"Please, we need help. Something's wrong with our twins", Roman said.

Nurses and a doctor ran over to them. They took Nala and told him to wait till they checked her.

"Please don't let anything happen to our twins or to Nala. Please", Roman mumbled softly.


	30. Chapter 30-Names

Roman had just gotten off the phone with his mom. She was going to come home, but he assured her that everything would be fine. The doctor walked over to him and Chance.

"How is she? The babies?", Chance asked.

"She's resting. Her stress levels were pretty high and you are very lucky you brought her here. She could have gone into premature labor and these babies might not have made it.", he said.

Roman sighed and Dean gripped his shoulder.

"But she's going to be fine?", Kaye asked.

He nodded.

"I recommend she go on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy with small walks every now and then. Just don't over do it", the doctor said.

Everyone nodded.

"Follow me and you all can see her, but only for a moment", the doctor said.

Everyone followed. Kaye was listening to the babies heart beats when everyone walked in. Roman kissed her and then her bump.

"Are you the twins father?", the doctor asked.

Roman nodded and Nala smiled.

"Great. Would you two like to know the sex then?", the doctor asked.

They looked at each other and then back at him. They nodded. He smiled and pulled out the file.

"Baby A, is a girl and baby B, is a boy. Both babies are healthy and growing. They are very strong", he said smiling.

"Thank you", Nala said.

He nodded and excused himself.

"Now we can go baby shopping. Yay", Kathan said excited.

"Baby shower planning is going to be so much fun", Sabrina said.

"Yeah, you two don't get any ideas about babies right now", Malena said.

Everyone laughed softly.

"Did the doctor tell you about going on bed rest?", Eve asked.

Nala nodded.

"How am I going to graduate on time? I can't go to school anymore", Nala said.

"We can figure something out. We've got new ways to make sure of it. Email, your dad or Eve can pick up and drop off your school work. Your friends. If you need to take your finals, I'm sure they can give you a private room here at school and you can take those tests there. Stress free.", Dean said.

"Yeah, you hardly sweat over tests, it's scary", Serena said.

Nala laughed softly.

"We've got your back", Kathan said.

"Thanks", Nala said.

* * *

Everyone had left and Roman had just finished talking to Mark. He walked back into the room. Nala was still fast asleep, he watched the babies heart monitors and listening to the sweet noise.

"Sounds pretty cool huh", Nala said softly.

He looked over at her and smiled. Taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"It does", he said.

She smiled.

"Now that we know what we're having, we can pick names", she said.

He looked down. She sat up better and he stopped her.

"Be careful", he said.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Its my fault you're in here. If I didn't get into that fight with AJ", she stopped him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were protecting us.", Nala said.

He stood and sat beside her.

"Don't blame yourself", she said.

He nodded.

"Now names. Come on, I know you have some stored in that head of yours", she said.

He chuckled.

"I might have a boy name I like and its sort of connected to someone who has been there for me since I started working at the school. He was my first friend and I know that if I ever need his help he would be there for me in a second flat.", Roman said.

Nala smiled, knowing he was talking about Mark.

"Marcus", Roman said.

"I like it. I think Mark would like it too. Marcus. Kayden?", Nala said.

Roman smiled.

"Sounds perfect", Roman said.

"Its also connected to Kaye. Like you, Kathan has been there for me since we were kid.", Nala said.

Roman nodded.

"Now for our princess", Roman said.

"Maureen Kailen", Nala said.

"Kathan gets two baby shout outs. She's going to be excited", Roman said.

Nala laughed softly.

"Why Maureen?", Roman asked.

Nala realized she had never said her mom's name around Roman.

"Its my mom's name", Nala said, rubbing her bump.

Roman smiled.

"Looks like you two have names.", Roman whispered to her bump.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Time to send those nursery ideas to my mom. She can tell the painters and start on their rooms", Roman said.

Nala was a little worried that something might happen to the babies. Roman sensed this.

"Hey", Roman said.

She looked up at him.

"Nothing is happening to our babies. They are stuck with us as parents", Roman said.

Nala smiled and he kissed her again. He wanted to tell her she got in, but decided it would be better till she was out of here and he had the envelope in his hands. He was given permission to stay the night with her. He wasn't taking his eyes off Nala till she was safe at home.

* * *

Nala's dad and Eve were staying the morning with Nala. Giving Roman a chance to go home, shower, and change. He grabbed the envelope and drove over to Nala's house. Her dad called him and let him know they discharged her.

Knocking, Eve answered and smiled.

"She's upstairs with Chance, I'm just ordering in.", Eve said.

Roman nodded and went up. Chance was sitting beside Nala.

"Hey", she said.

"Hi", he said, leaning over and kissing her.

"Food should be here soon", Eve said, joining them.

Nala noticed the thick envelope in Roman's hand.

"Whatcha got there?", Nala asked.

Roman looked at the envelope and handed it to her.

"Its for you actually", he said.

"Me?", she asked.

He nodded and she opened it. She was happy, yet a little confused.

"How?", she asked.

"I sent in your ten year story, along with the pictures you drew. They loved it, obviously.", Roman said.

"You did that, behind my back. I wanted to get in on my own. The only reason I got this is because of you", Nala said.

"No. I never gave them your name. Not till the scholarship contest was over.", Roman said.

"How could you do this without telling me?", she asked.

"I was trying to spare your feelings if you didn't get in, but you did", he said.

She shook her head at him.

"Nala, he didn't do anything wrong. He was trying to help", her dad said.

"And since when do you back him up?", she asked, raising her voice.

Her dad was going to say something, but she cut him off.

"Get out of my room, both of you", she said.

Both men did. Eve sat beside her.

"He was only trying to help and spare your feelings. I don't think he meant any harm", Eve said.

Nala sighed.

"I know. I just, I really wanted to do this on my own", she said.

"But you did. You wrote that story, you drew those drawings. All he did, was send them in for you.", Eve said.

Nala lifted the acceptance letter. It was the school of her dreams.

"A relationship is give and take. Having each other's backs. Let him help you, just like you know he would let you help him.", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

* * *

Chance was with Roman downstairs. He knew his daughter just needed a moment.

"Ever since she was a little girl, she wanted to do everything on her own. You did a good thing for her. She's grateful", Chance said.

Roman nodded.

"So, since our dinner plans seemed to be canceled. How about a beer?", Chance asked.

Roman nodded. Nala didn't want to tell anyone about the baby names till the twins were here. He agreed.

"Now that Nala got into a school in New York. Where does that leave you? She'll need help with the twins", Chance said.

"I actually got a new job. I start as soon as school is over. At Kent Read publishing company. I'll be making more money there and the work hours are great.", Roman said.

Chance nodded.

"In New York", Chance said.

Roman nodded.

"I'm assuming you've already got a place lined up", Chance said.

"Yes sir. Its big enough for her and I, also the twins. I moved quickly as soon as we found out she was pregnant. I wanted her to know that I had our family safe and secure", Roman said.

Chance nodded.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders son. We got lucky with you.", Chance said.

"My mom would kill me if I abandoned my kids. Besides that, I love your daughter", Roman said.

Chance nodded. Eve walked in and smiled.

"She wants to speak to you", she said.

Roman nodded and excused himself. Making his way up to Nala's room. He walked in and she smiled.

"I'm sorry. You were only trying to help and you did. Thank you for this", Nala said.

"We are a team now. I'm always going to have your back. Like I know you have mine", he said.

She nodded and he kissed her.


	31. Chapter 31-Ok

Nala was glad Kaye was going to be ok. She didn't know what would happen if she lost her best friend. Then when Mark told her Roman saved her life.

"Why did you go instead of letting the cops handle it?", she asked.

He looked over at her.

"I didn't even think about it Nala. I just grabbed my gun and drove. He's one of my best friends and I know Kaye is yours. I wasn't going to take the chance of something happening if the cops got there late. Mark's house is hard to find, I knew I would get there before they would.", Roman said.

Nala kissed his cheek.

"I saw her before I got to Mark's house. Scott was trying to rape her. I drove the truck further up just in case. I got off and made my way to them as quickly as I could.", he said.

Nala squeezed his hand.

"I've never killed anyone before", Roman said softly.

Nala could tell he was struggling with this. Even though Scott was a murderer himself, killing another human being does something to you.

"Don't do that", Kris said.

Nala and Roman looked up at him.

"You had your reason. Ask God for forgiveness and move on. If you let it eat away at you it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life.", Kris said.

"At least you feel remorse. Scott and Ruvé didn't.", Chance said.

Roman nodded. Nala rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mark came out from seeing Kaye. He smiled at Nala.

"She wants to see you and Roman", he said.

Nala nodded. Roman pushed her in the wheelchair. No one wanted something happening to the babies because she was on her feet. Getting inside Kaye's room. She smiled as best she could at her best friend. Kathan cleared her throat.

"Hey, I see your getting the royal treatment", Kaye said.

Nala stood and sat on her friend's bed, hugging her and crying into her shoulder.

"I'm ok", Kaye said softly.

Nala pulled away and wiped her tears. Kathan looked at Roman and took his hand.

"Thank you", she said.

"You're family", he said.

Roman looked at Nala.

"I think we should tell her the baby names we picked.", Roman said.

Nala smiled.

"You'll be the first to know", Nala said.

"Alright, cut out the suspense and tell me already. Oh god, please don't tell me you picked some really weird name that the poor kid is going to be made fun of", Kaye said.

Roman and Nala laughed.

"Our son's name is, Marcus Kayden Reigns.", Nala said.

Kathan smiled.

"And the girl?", Kaye asked.

"Maureen Kailen Reigns", Nala said.

"I get two babies", Kaye smiled.

"Don't let it get to your head now.", Roman said playfully.

"Oh, it already did. Its too late to take it back now.", Kaye said.

"The doctor told your brother you have to stay the night here. Just to be sure. Then they'll transfer you to a hospital closer to home.", Nala said.

Kathan nodded.

"Looks like you and I will be spending some time together for a bit. We can be on bedrest together", Kaye said.

"Oh boy, should Mark and I be worried about this?", Roman asked playfully.

"Oh yeah", Kaye and Nala said.

Kathan looked exhausted. Roman was sure it was the medicine for the pain.

"Get some rest Kathan and I'll take Nala to see you tomorrow once your transferred", Roman said.

Kaye nodded. He squeezed her hand. Nala hugged Kaye again.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Nala whispered.

Kaye nodded against her shoulder. They walked out of her room. Mark was talking to Kris in the hall.

"I'm going to go say bye to Elisa and my godfathers", Kris said.

He walked towards them. Mark looked at Roman and Nala.

"Everything ok there?", Roman asked.

"All good. Just agreeing that we should both stay with Kaye.", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"Take care of my friend", Nala said.

Mark smiled.

"With my life", Mark said.

Nala stood and hugged him.

"You take care of my niece and nephew", Mark said, placing his hand on her bump.

She nodded.

* * *

It would be a long drive home. Chance allowed him to take Nala home. They stopped to get some food. He reached over and placed his hand on her bump.

"I'm glad she's ok", Nala said, placing her hand on top of Roman's hand.

She felt a flutter and looked at Roman. He hadn't felt it. She smiled. She moved his hand over her bump. He glanced over before looking back at the road.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"I felt it again. The flutter", she said.

He smiled and looked over.

"Really? I didn't feel anything", he said.

"As soon as you put your hand", she said.

She could feel his fingers squeeze her bump.

"You'll feel it. Once they really start kicking. Eve says the feeling is amazing", she said.

Roman smiled.

"For you it's different though because your connected to them.", Roman said.

Nala nodded.

"Eve's bringing her son by for dinner so we could finally meet", Nala said.

"Should I be jealous?", Roman asked.

"No. He's like ten", Nala said.

"Has your dad met him?", Roman asked.

Nala nodded.

"Does this mean they're getting real serious?", he asked.

"It does. I'm happy for them, they deserve each other.", Nala said.

Roman smiled.

* * *

Nala had slept the whole way after eating and their talk. Roman never taking his hand off her bump. Once they reached her house. He carried her off and taking her to her room. She got comfortable on her bed.

"I'll see you later", he said.

She nodded. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you and I love you babies", he said, kissing her bump.

"We love you", she replied.

He left her and went home. He showered and got into bed. Before his eyes closed, his phone dinged. He grabbed it. A message from his mom. He opened it and it had pictures of the twins rooms. The colors were perfect.

 _Just need the furniture and the babies_

His mom had put. He smiled.

* * *

Nala woke up and made her way to the bathroom. Once done, she went downstairs to get a glass of water. Eve was making dinner. Nala looked at the time. She had slept a good amount.

"Hey", Eve said.

Nala smiled.

"Your dad took Ethan to the store real quick. You can meet him when they get back", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

"Who takes care of him when your out with my dad?", Nala asked, sitting down.

"My parents.", Eve said.

"What about his dad? Is he in the picture?", Nala asked.

"No. He died a few years ago", Eve said.

Nala nodded. Now she understood why Elisa had introduced her to her dad. They would understand each others pain and also understand raising a child alone.

"Hungry? Ethan and your dad can eat when they get back", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

A few minutes later, her dad and Ethan walked in. Eve stood and placed her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Ethan, this is Nala. Nala, my son Ethan", Eve said.

Nala smiled at the little boy and shook his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Ethan", Nala said.

"You too Nala", he replied.


	32. Chapter 32-Official

Roman watched as Eve pulled into the driveway with Nala and Serena. Its been too long since he's seen his girl. He knew she was in good hands, but he missed her. He opened the door for Nala. He kissed her and she smiled at him. Feeling the flutter again, she placed her hand.

"They know your close", she said.

Roman smiled and placed his hand.

"I missed you too my babies", he said softly, before kissing her bump.

"How was your week?", Nala asked him, as he helped her off the car.

"Weird without you. I'm used to seeing you at least once a day", he said.

She giggled.

"Let me carry you", he said worried.

"I'm fine", she said.

He nodded.

"I spent a lot of time with your dad and Ethan. Spent some time with Mark and Alana. My parents are back and my house sold Thursday", he said.

"You need help packing up your house?", she asked.

"No, everything I'm keeping is packed up and at my mom's house. They are actually going to take things to New York for us. Everything else I sold.", Roman said.

"How exciting. I am so ready to start our life together", she said.

"Me too", he replied.

"I told Eve about us, about the engagement. We need to tell my dad", she said.

"I have", he said smiling.

She was confused, but then she remembered he said he had spent a lot of time with her dad. They were on their way up to her room while eveyone else was taking down the bags.

 _He didn't want to interrupt his dad and Chance while they were talking, but if he didn't do this now, he would continue to chicken out._ _He took a deep breath and walked over to them. They both looked at him, Ethan right beside him._

" _Mr. Tomlinson", Roman said._

 _Chance knew what Roman was about to do. Since when did he call him Mr. Tomlinson._

" _I would really like your blessing to ask Nala to marry me. I know you might be thinking that the only reason I'm asking is because she's pregnant, but that's not the case. I love her, getting to know her just made me fall even more. I swear that I will do whatever it takes to make her the happiest woman alive.", Roman said._

 _Chance smiled and so did Sika._

" _I know you will Roman. You have my blessing to ask her", Chance said._

 _Roman exhaled and smiled. They hugged._

She smiled as he told her the story of how he asked her dad for permission.

"So does that mean you have to propose again?", she asked.

"Looks like it aulelei", he said.

She removed her necklace and handed him back the engagement ring.

"Family dinner tomorrow, I'll ask then", he said.

She nodded and he helped her get comfortable in bed.

"I'll call you later. Get some rest", he said.

They kissed.

"I love you", she whispered.

"Love you more", he replied.

He made his way out of her room and downstairs. Serena was taking her bag down.

"Hey, want a ride home? Its on my way", Roman said.

"If you don't mind", Serena said.

"I don't, hop in", Roman said.

"Thanks Roman, see you later", Chance called.

Roman waved as Serena got in.

"Do you know if Dean is home yet?", Serena asked.

"He should be, he got in last night", Roman said.

Serena nodded.

"Want me to drop you off there instead?", Roman asked.

"If you don't mind", she said.

He smiled.

"I don't. I know he missed you", Roman said.

Serena blushed.

"I don't think he would admit it to us guys, but you've changed him Serena. A lot. He loves you and you make him happier than I've ever seen him", Roman said.

"I'm assuming you know about his", she stopped.

Roman chuckled.

"Oh yeah. He doesn't talk in detail, so no need to be embarrassed, but yes, we know his fetish", Roman said.

"I would never dream of changing who he is. He would never try to change me", she said.

He nodded. She had said the right thing and that's how he knew she was perfect for Dean. He pulled into the apartment parking lot and got as close to Dean's apartment as he could.

"Thank you Roman", Serena said.

"Anytime", he replied.

He waited till Dean opened the door for her and he drove home. He called his mom about dinner tomorrow and how he planned to propose.

"I'm so happy for you son. I can't wait, how exciting", she said.

He smiled.

"Will you help me?", he asked.

"Yes, we can even do it here at the house. Will it just be family?", she asked.

He thought about Mark and the guys. He knew they would understand if he didn't invite them.

"Just Nala's dad and his girlfriend, you and dad. That's it, that's all I want", Roman said.

"Ok", she said.

* * *

The next day Nala was getting ready for dinner. Her dad helped her down and to the car. She could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, just, I realized how grown up you are now", he said.

She smiled and hugged him. He squeezed her close.

"But I'll always be your little girl. No matter what", she whispered.

He nodded and kissed the side of her head. They drove to Roman's parents house, Roman had officially moved out of his this morning.

"Hey, you made it", he said, greeting them.

He kissed Nala and winked. They walked in, Nala introduced Eve and Ethan to Roman's mom and dad. Patricia hugged Nala and rubbed her bump.

"You look absolutely adorable", she gushed.

"Thank you", Nala said.

"Did Roman show you the pictures of the babies rooms?", Patricia asked.

"Just after you painted them", Nala said.

Patricia went over to a laptop and brought it over. She gestured for Eve to join them.

"Your home is ready and waiting. Sika and I wanted to do this for you and Roman", Patricia said.

Nala flipped through the pictures of the townhouse and when she got to the twins rooms, she gasped. They were decorated the way she imagined them. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Eve helped. She and I have been talking over the phone. Roman made it happen", Patricia said.

"I ordered everything you liked online and then sent it to the townhouse. Patricia and Sika did the hard part", Eve said, squeezing Nala's shoulder.

"Its perfect. Thank you both so much", Nala cried and hugged them.

The men came over and Roman smiled.

"I see they showed you the photos", Sika said.

Nala nodded and hugged him. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"It's perfect. Thank you", she said.

She pulled away and looked at her dad.

"Did you see them yet?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Roman showed them to me and Ethan while you were gone.", he said.

She hugged Roman and kissed him.

"You're full of surprises Mr. Reigns", she said.

"There's one more", he said.

She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to ruin this for her dad. Roman pulled out the ring box and got down on one knee.

"Nala Maureen Tomlinson, I love you with everything I have in me. I promise to make you the happiest woman alive, for the rest of our lives, if you say yes to me tonight. Marry me aulelei", he said.

Nala nodded.

"Yes", she said.

He placed the ring on her finger and stood. Kissing her and smiling. Everyone went over to them and hugged them, congratulating them. They couldn't exactly post pictures, but Nala did send a group text to her girls.


	33. Chapter 33-Baby Shower

**July-**

The doctors had told Nala and Roman that the babies weren't due till sometime in early October.

"Since you're carrying multiples, the chances of you going into labor now are big", her doctor said.

"Will they be healthy enough to make it on their own?", Roman asked.

Nala squeezed his hand. They could tell the doctor didn't want to answer that.

"Our best option for them, is to make sure you make it to thirty seven weeks.", he said.

Roman nodded, he could feel Nala squeeze his hand tighter.

"I'm putting you back on bed rest permanently", doctor said.

Nala nodded. After graduation the doctor said she was good to get off bed rest. She didn't push it though. Now they were back here.

"Excuse me, I'll give you two a moment. I want to come back here and explain plan b if these babies come before thirty seven weeks", he said.

Roman nodded again. He could tell Nala was over thinking what the doctor said. Once the doctor walked out, Roman sat beside Nala.

"They could die right? That's what he didn't want to tell us", Nala said.

Roman placed his hand against her cheek.

"Hey", he said.

She looked at him.

"We are not losing these babies.", he said.

He wiped the tear that slipped.

"Don't give up on them just yet. These doctors are amazing and I'm sure if they have to come early, they will do everything they can to make sure they live", Roman said.

Nala nodded and took a deep breath. She rubbed her bump.

"I spoke to the girls. They've moved up your baby shower to this weekend. So get excited for that.", Roman said smiling.

Nala nodded. Roman leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you more", she replied.

He bent down and kissed her bump.

"I love you my babies. Daddy is going to make sure you two stay healthy and cooking. I'm going to make sure mommy isn't stressed or depressed.", he said.

Nala smiled. She loved listening to him talk to the babies. After she graduated, he moved right in with her at her dad's house. He wanted to be as close to Nala and the twins as he could. She and Ethan had gotten closer as well.

Ethan even felt the twins move, which he was excited about. Roman was the first to feel them move, Nala made sure of it. The doctor walked back in. He handed a few papers to Roman and Nala. They explained what plan b would be if the babies came early.

"If by chance these babies came before thirty seven weeks?", Roman asked.

"Twenty eight or nine would be our plan b. They'll need to stay in the NICU for awhile, but survival rate is at eighty to ninety percent. Lets remember, plan b is only if these babies start coming", the doctor said.

Nala and Roman sighed.

"I want to try for thirty seven weeks", Nala said.

"Good. I will try to help you make that as much as I can Nala", the doctor said.

Nala nodded.

* * *

Nala was looking over her dress in the mirror. Roman walked in and smiled.

"You look beautiful", he said.

"Yes, this huge bump is very attractive", she snapped.

"It is to me. You're carrying my children, nothing gets sexier than that. Half me and half you, their little hearts are beating because of you. That's beautiful", he said, placing his hands on the sides of her bump.

They started kicking and moving like crazy. She giggled and placed her hands on top of his.

"I love how they know it's you. They move like crazy", she said.

He smiled. He pressed the material of her dress flat against her bump. You could see the babies push against it.

"Alright, enough. Let's let them calm down or I won't be able to enjoy today", Nala said.

Roman nodded and took her hand. She followed him towards the backyard. She could see the decorations the girls and Eve had set up.

"Oh wow", Nala gasped.

"Chocolate factory theme, just like we discussed", Kaye said, rubbing Nala's bump.

They had decorated the tables with blush and light blue table clothes. Three mini Chocolate fountains sat in the middle of the each table.

"Each fountain has white chocolate, dark chocolate, and milk chocolate", Sabrina said.

Serena took Nala's hand and pulled her towards the long table that held all kinds of things.

"Guests will walk over here and grab a plate. They can pick from fruit, marshmallows, graham crackers, gummy bears. Basically anything you can dip in chocolate", Serena said.

"That's pretty cool", Roman said.

Dean walked over with a mouth full of marshmallows, chocolate on his chin. Serena giggled and wiped off the chocolate.

He kissed her.

"This chocolate stuff is a good idea", Dean said.

Guests had already started filling up tables. Randy introduced them to his now wife and baby daughter. Nala watched as Roman held the baby in his arms.

"He looks so good with a baby", Elisa said to her.

"He does. Great, now I'm turned on, watching his muscles and ugh, I hate him", Nala said.

Elisa and the girls laughed.

"He knows we can't have sex and he goes and does that", Nala said.

"I don't think he can help it Nala", Sabrina said, placing a chocolate covered gummy bear in her mouth.

"He knows exactly what he's doing", Nala said.

"Man, do all pregnant women get this crazy?", Nia asked.

The girls laughed.

"Foods almost done and as soon as everyone finishes eating, we can open gifts", Kaye said.

Nala nodded.

"I'm going to use the restroom", she said.

"Want one of us to come?", Serena asked.

"No, I'm sure Roman will come find me as soon as he realizes I'm not with you girls", she said.

They nodded. Nala knew Roman was watching her, it might not look like it, but she knew he was. As soon as she reached the back door, he looked at her and she smiled before walking in. He excused himself from the conversation with the guys and walked into the house.

Knocking on the bathroom door. It opened and she pulled him in, relocking the door.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, just needed a private moment with you", she said, connecting their lips.

He jumped when he felt her hand on his manhood. He pulled away a bit.

"Sweetheart, as much as I want too and trust me, I want it. We can't", he said.

She groaned and rested her forehead against his chest.

"Just the tip?", she asked.

He chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Not if it's going to hurt our kids. We can't risk it my love", he said softly.

"You looked so good holding that baby", she said.

He looked down at her.

"I can't wait to hold ours. One in each arm", he said.

She smiled and pictured it.

"We will be holding both of them", she said.

He nodded.

"Having fun?", he asked.

"Yeah, we got a lot of gifts", she said.

"I know my mom got us a few boxes of diapers, but she's not sure we'll have enough, especially with two babies.", he said.

"I'm sure other people got us diapers as well. I know my dad and Eve did", Nala said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Nala opened all the gifts, except the ones belonging from her friends and her dad. He was saving his for last. She opened Serena's gift. It was a photo album of her pregnancy. Serena had taken pictures of her whenever she reached a new mark.

They also did a small maternity shoot. Picking beautiful places around town.

"Thank you Serena. This is beautiful. You'll definitely be taking the babies pictures", Nala said.

Nala grabbed Sabrina's gift next.

"Its nothing great, but I thought it was cute and thought maybe you would like it.", Sabrina said.

Nala smiled and opened the bag. Pulling out two boxes. One had Marcus written in cursive and the other said Maureen. She opened Marcus's gift first. Pulling out a snow globe, his sonogram photo inside, a little blue puppy wagging his tail and a grey puppy sitting down in front of the photo. It matched his room theme.

His name was engraved in the silver plate.

"Thank Sabrina", Nala said.

Roman held onto it while Nala opened Maureen's gift. It was a silver music box, with hints of lilac on it. Her sonogram placed inside the small glass. Her named engraved on the side.

"These were great and it matches their rooms perfectly.", Nala said.

Kathan went over to Nala and handed her a hand made throw blanket for Marcus, his initials sewed on it.

"Elisa helped me with it", Kaye said.

"Thank you, it's beautiful", Nala said.

"I didn't make one for Maureen because, well, Mr. Tomlinson", Kathan said, looking at Nala's dad.

Her dad approached her with a white handmade blanket. A lilac bow sat in the corner. Maureen sewn above the bow.

"Your mom made this for you while she was pregnant with you. It was just the white blanket, but Eve helped me sew the bow and her name in. I thought maybe this would be a great gift for her. Handing it down and all.", Chance said.

Nala cried and hugged her dad.

"Its perfect", she said.

Roman smiled. He knew that gift was the most important one to her. Those blankets would be the ones they would use to carry their babies out of the hospital with.

He just hoped they made it to that point.


	34. Chapter 34-Early

Nala had started feeling sharp pains close together. She was afraid of telling anyone, because she was hoping they were braxton hicks contractions. After two hours she couldn't take it anymore. She told Roman, who then called for her dad and Eve.

"How many weeks are you?", Eve asked.

"Twenty nine", Nala said worried.

Roman nodded.

"I'm sorry aulelei, it's going to have to be plan b", he said.

She was trying really hard not to break down. She nodded.

"Remember what the doctor said. Their percentage is pretty high. He also said they could possibly stop the contractions before your water breaks and keep them cooking just a bit longer", Roman said.

"But I'll have to stay at the hospital", Nala said.

Roman nodded.

"Its better than these twins coming now", her dad said.

Nala nodded.

"I guess we might have to postpone the wedding huh", Nala said.

"Over my dead body. No matter what, we are getting married on our date.", Roman said.

Nala smiled and nodded. Roman drove them to the hospital with the baby bags. They set them up in a private room thanks to Kris and Elisa who pulled some strings.

The doctor walked in and sighed.

"The babies will have to be delivered now. Your baby girl is under some stress and that's not good. I'm sorry. We've already got their incubators ready, their nurses are on their way. They are veterans at this, so you can trust them to take care of your twins", the doctor said.

Nala nodded. Nurses rushed in to get Nala ready. One nurse took Roman to get dressed and washed up. Once ready, they lifted the cover, blocking Roman and Nala's view. A c section was the best option to get to their daughter faster.

Roman watched as each baby cried and was quickly cleaned off and placed inside the incubator.

"How are they?", Nala asked.

"Perfect. They are just placing them inside their incubators", Roman said, before kissing her forehead.

"She's ok?", she asked.

Roman nodded.

"Yes. You did great baby", he said softly.

The doctor stitched up Nala.

"She'll be asleep for awhile. Once she wakes up, a nurse will be glad to take you two to see your twins. She'll have too check Nala's scar first though, make sure she's not in any pain", the doctor had told him.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Nala woke up to see her friends and family in the room.

"Aulelei", Roman said from beside her.

"The twins?", Nala asked.

"Perfectly fine. We can go and see them whenever you're ready", Roman said softly.

"Hey, she's awake", Kathan said from her other side.

Nala smiled.

"Roman let us see the twins. I hope you don't mind", Kaye said.

"Your family", Nala said.

"Your babies are beautiful", Kaye said.

"Yes, so cute", Serena said smiling.

"They get their looks from you. Sorry, no offense Roman", Sabrina said.

Roman chuckled. After another hour of visits, Nala and Roman spent some alone time together. They took a nap before getting the ok to see their twins. Roman had to wheel her to the nursery. They saw the nurses taking care of the babies. Arriving to the NICU, Roman took her over to the twins.

"Hi my babies", Nala said.

"You can touch them. Put your hand through here", Roman said.

Nala felt her babies soft skin. They tried opening their eyes, but quickly closed them.

"They are so cute", Nala said.

Roman couldn't agree more.

"I spoke to the doctors. Once they are healthy enough to travel and don't need these boxes, we can take them home to New York.", Roman said.

Nala nodded.

"But I do have to leave in a few days. They gave me a month of maternity leave before I have to report to work. I can fly back down Fridays in the afternoon and spend the weekends with you three.", he said.

Nala nodded.

"I'll have my dad and Eve, also your family. We'll miss you", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Once Roman's leave was up, Nala and Kathan took Roman to the airport.

"I'll see you Friday night. I'm going to miss you and our babies. Send me pictures when you can. Tell me about their progress", Roman said.

Nala nodded.

"What are you going to do without me?", he asked playfully.

She giggled.

"I have the babies keeping me busy and also putting the last finishing touches on our wedding", she said.

"Which I can't wait for. Hopefully by then, the babies will be out of the hospital and in our arms in New York", Roman said.

"Hopefully", she said.

He kissed her one last time.

"I love you, have a safe flight", Nala said.

"Love you more", he said.

They watched him till he disappeared from their view. Nala sighed.

"You'll see him in a few days.", Kaye said.

"Everyone is leaving me. Sabrina and Serena are leaving tomorrow with Dean and Seth. You're leaving the next day after them.", Nala said pouting.

Kaye laughed softly as they walked back towards the car.

"It won't be for long, we'll be back for your wedding. Then you'll go off to New York with your little family.", Kaye said.

"I'm so glad the school was understanding and let me do online work, at least till my babies are healthy enough to travel", Nala said.

Kaye nodded.

* * *

Roman arrived to the townhouse late at night. He could still smell the scent of new furniture and a hint of paint. He reminded himself to go grocery shopping and also buy more diapers. Bringing in the suitcases. He walked into Marcus's room and sat in the rocker. He pulled his phone out and called Nala.

She answered.

"Hey, I thought you would be with the twins right now. I was going to leave you a message", he said.

"Yeah, my dad took my shift. I want to get an early start on these classes", Nala said.

Roman looked around his son's room.

"This townhouse feels lonely without you. Its too quiet", he said.

"Well enjoy the peacefulness and quiet for now, because soon, you'll have two screaming babies keeping you up and taking up all your time", she said.

He smiled at the thought.

"Losing those two things are worth it if I can have you and my babies here with me.", he said.

"Did you get the electricity and water turned on?", Nala asked.

"I did. Just need to go grocery shopping and also open these windows to get some air in here. Smells of new furniture and paint", Roman said.

"Make sure you get some air fresheners to help", Nala said.

"Yes ma'am", Roman said.

"I'll let you go so you can get some sleep. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow to hear about your first day.", she said.

"Ok, love you too.", he said.

He hung up and looked at photos of his twins. He smiled. He missed them so much already.


	35. Chapter 35-Wedding Day

**Wedding Day-**

"You look so amazing Nala", Kaye said from behind her.

Nala looked over the beautiful dress. It was floor length, scoop neckline, the top part was lace, the bottom half was loose and the underlining was light brown with mesh over it.

"Hides my baby weight", Nala said.

"Stop. You look great. Roman is going to die when he sees you", Sabrina said.

Nala smiled. Her hair was in a soft braided updo. Light make up. The bridesmaid dresses were strapless and flowy, each girl wore a different color to match Nala's colors she wanted. Sabrina and Nia wore mint green, Naomi and Ember wore pale pink, Kathan and Tamina wore white, and Serena wore light brown to show she was the maid of honor. Their flowers were white and light pink roses. Nala had mint green roses made especially for her. The tips of the petals had light brown glittery trim.

* * *

Roman was buttoning his white vest and fixing his tie. He grabbed the suit jacket and put it on. He took a few breaths.

"Damn, I clean up good", Dean said, making Roman turn and smile.

Each of his groomsmen wore a vest color that matched their bridesmaid.

"You ready to do this?", Randy asked.

"More than ever. I just wish my babies were here", Roman replied.

"Doctor said it would be a few more weeks Rome. They are getting better, that's the objective", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"Let's get you out there and married.", Seth said, patting his friends back.

The girls were upstairs and getting ready. The guys were in the lake room, they could see the set up outside. The seats were already full of guests. The guys walked out and Roman hugged a few relatives before taking his spot in the front. He saw the bridesmaids come out and stand beside their groomsmen. He felt his hands shaking. The music started playing as they started walking down the aisle. His mom and dad first. Then Eve and Ethan. After the last bridesmaid and groomsmen, a different song started playing and Chance walked out first, he held his hand out and Nala took it.

Roman smiled and felt his eyes get watery. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow", he said softly.

Once she was close, her dad handed her off to him. Everything else felt like a blur to him, the words spoken by the priest. He was too busy looking at Nala and her glowing smile. He waited for what felt like forever for this moment and now that it was here, it still didn't feel real to him.

"Do you Nala, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward?", he asked.

Nala looked up at Roman and smiled bigger.

"I do", she said, placing the ring on his finger.

Roman smiled. Mark handed him the ring he had to give Nala. The priest gave him the same speech.

"I do", Roman said, as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride", he said.

Roman pulled Nala in and kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns.", he said.

Serena was the one taking the photos, she had an eye for getting the perfect picture. When Roman and Nala weren't looking she took a candid photo of them. They were smiling and looking into each others eyes. They were waiting for Serena to fix her camera and find the right angle. Serena showed Dean and he smiled. He kissed the side of her head.

"Those look way better than the posed ones", he said.

She thought he would see it that way. She had took candid pictures of all the groomsmen and bridesmaids when they weren't expecting it. Photos like this were more real to Serena and she hoped Nala and Roman liked them. Of course, just in case they didn't she took posed pictures as well.

"Was that all of them Serena?", Nala asked.

Serena nodded.

"I'll have them for you in a few weeks", Serena said.

"I trust you", Nala said.

Roman had pulled Nala aside to be alone for just a few minutes. He kissed her again and she smiled.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Roman Reigns?", he asked.

"Fantastic, I didn't think I would feel different, but I do, in a good way of course.", she said.

"Me too my love", he said.

"I can't wait for the twins to get out next week and we can go home. Home. That's crazy saying it out loud like that. Finally.", she said.

He nodded. Patricia walked over to her son and new daughter. She smiled and hugged them both.

"You're needed. Your first dance is up next.", she said.

Roman and Nala followed her. Dean had let them know that Seth had left, that he wasn't feeling well. They had believed it till they saw Sabrina. She was trying to force a smile on her face.

"What's up? What happened?", Nala asked Kaye.

Kathan sighed.

"I'll tell you later, right now Serena is trying to hold it together for you. Just leave her be for now", Kathan said.

Nala nodded.

"Ok, so its time for the first dance. Can I get the new Mr. and Mrs. Reigns on the dance floor.", the dj said.

"Hey", Sika said.

Everyone laughed. Roman patted his dad's back.

"Relax pops", Roman said.

The song Helium, by Sia started playing. Roman and Nala swayed to the music.

"When do we dance with our parents?", Roman asked.

"After ours. You'll dance with your mom and then in the middle of the song, she will switch with Eve. Same with my dad and yours", she said.

He nodded.

"I wish the twins were here with us", she said.

"Me too baby", he said.

Roman's sisters were taking turns watching the twins. One came for the I dos and the other came for the first dance and cake. They didn't mind, they knew Roman and Nala would be busy today. Nala didn't want the twins to think no one was going to see them today. The only times she's left their sides is when she has to go home. Someone was always with them. Eve and Patricia helped her too, when she was busy studying.

Once the song ended, the Dj called Patricia and Chance to the dance floor to dance with their kids. Her dad twirled her before swaying with her to the music.

"Your mom would be so proud of you kiddo", her dad said.

She smiled and hugged her dad.

"You took to motherhood easily and I'm so proud of you", he said.

He kissed the top of her head. In the middle of the song, Sika approached them, as Eve approached Roman.

"I might not be her mother, but if you hurt her in any way, I will hurt you", Eve said to Roman.

Roman smiled.

"And I'm sure my mom and sisters will help you", he said.

Eve nodded.

"Oh, I know they will", she said.

After the dance, they walked over to the cake and cut it.

"That cake looks too pretty to cut", Sabrina said, giving a hint of herself with no sign of sadness.

She was trying.

"Don't worry, I got pictures of it", Serena said.

Everyone laughed. Roman took a bit of frosting and placed it on Nala's nose. She laughed softly and shook her head at him. She pulled him towards her and kissed his cheek, getting the frosting off her nose and onto him.

"I should have seen that coming", he said.

She wiped it off him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you", he said.

"Love you more", she replied.

* * *

Everyone was dancing and Nala could see Sabrina sitting at a table. She was looking at something on her phone. She walked over to her and sat beside her. Sabrina put her phone away and put a smile on.

"Hey, having fun?", Sabrina asked her.

Nala nodded.

"Yes. Now what's going on? Did you and Seth break up?", Nala asked, taking Sabrina's hand.

Sabrina sighed.

"My wedding is over. So, start talking Brina", Nala said.

Sabrina told her everything from beginning to end. Nala knew how she was feeling, she had a thought like that, but seeing her twins here, she wouldn't change them for anything in this world.

"He did the right thing Brina. If you two got married while you were still feeling like this, it would ruin you two", Nala said.

"I'm just going through the motions of our breakup, you know.", Sabrina said.

Nala nodded.

"He's the one, I know. I just need to live my life without him for now.", Sabrina said.

"He loves you just as much Brina. He'll wait as long as you need. If he didn't he would have just walked away for good", Nala said.

Sabrina nodded.

"I hope your right", Sabrina said, tears welling up in her eyes.


	36. Chapter 36-Art Show

Nala was opening the mail after Kathan called. The twins had settled down as soon as Paw Patrol started. She got a letter from the school saying she was missing a few credits. She knew this already. After the twins were born, she was taking classes online, but only some courses were available.

She sighed. She was so close to finishing school and now this.

"I can't believe I forgot this", she mumbled to herself.

She heard the front door open and Roman walked in. The kids quickly jumped on him and Maureen kissed her dad before both went back to the tv.

"I thought we agreed only a few hours of television, love", Roman said.

"You try being home with two kids full of energy", she said.

Roman smiled.

"That's why I have the daycare plan. Let me take them tomorrow, give you a day off", he said.

She took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed her.

"How was your day, other than crazy", he said.

She showed him the letter and he nodded.

"So then go back for another year", he said.

She bit her lip.

"What?", he asked, loosening his tie.

"I was thinking, what if I got my minor in education?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Then go for it. I vowed to have your back and support you in whatever you want to do. If this is it, then ok. Kids are starting school soon, I can pick them up and take them to the daycare, or we can hire a nanny", he said.

"No, no nanny", she said.

"Ok, then daycare or, I can cut my day short and bring my work home with me and the kids", he suggested.

She loved how involved he was and nodded.

"I like all options. When I don't have classes after they get out of school, I can pick them up and bring them home. When I can't, you do it and if for some reason neither of us can bring them home. Daycare", she said.

He held his hand out to her and they shook on it.

"Deal", he said.

* * *

The next day, Roman took the kids to daycare. Nala went down to sign up for school. She ran into her art teacher, Aiden English. He smiled at her and set his hand on her shoulder, making her feel uncomfortable. She really hoped she didn't get him this year.

"Nala, you're back", he said.

She nodded.

"Need a few more credits", she said.

He nodded. He handed her a pamphlet and she opened it.

"What's this too?", she asked.

"Art show. Some of the best will be shown there", he explained.

She smiled.

"Hope to see you there", he said, winking at her.

She would love to go, but if Roman didn't come with her, she wasn't going. No way in hell was she going to be stuck alone with Aiden. She stopped and grabbed lunch for her, Roman, and the kids. Making her way to his office, getting there, his secretary wasn't at her desk so she walked right in. Mandy Rose was eyeing her husband and biting her lip glossed lips. She would push her chest out and laugh at random stuff Roman said. Which he was confused because he didn't say anything funny. Dean saw her and smirked.

"Shit's about to go down", he said, sitting on his desk.

Mandy set her hand on Roman's shoulder and he moved.

"Hey, bimbo", Nala said, making Roman and Mandy look over.

"What did you call me?", Mandy asked.

"You heard me. Scram", Nala said.

Roman leaned back in his seat and smirked at his wife. Mandy looked at Roman and then back at Nala.

"Don't make me drag you", Nala said.

"I'd do as the wife says", Dean said.

Mandy stood up straight.

"Wife?", she asked.

"Oh come on, I know you saw those pictures on his desk", Dean said.

"Get out", Nala shouted.

Mandy jumped, but hurried out.

"And now I take my leave. See you after lunch Rome, or maybe not", Dean said.

Roman laughed and shook his head at his friend. The door closed behind Nala and she crossed her arms over her chest. Roman licked his lips and stood, walking over to her.

"You didn't tell me she looked like that", Nala said.

Roman placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Look like what?", he asked.

"Come on, even I'm not that blind", she said, moving away from him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I guess I am. I love you, Aulelei", he whispered.

She turned and kissed him.

"And she's being transferred. Dean and I spoke to Robert, he agreed it wouldn't look good to either you or Serena if we had her as our secretary. He hired a man to take her spot", he said.

He looked over her shoulder at the bags. The door opened again and their twins ran in.

"Lunch with daddy?", Marcus asked.

Nala nodded and kissed her son's cheek.

"So, there's this art show tonight. Want to be my date?", she asked.

"I could never. I'm a married man", he said.

The kids laughed and so did Nala. He kissed his wife's cheek.

"I would love to be your date", he said.

"I want to go", Maureen said.

"Me too", Marcus said.

"Sorry twins, just me and mommy. You will be staying with aunt Serena and uncle Dean", Roman said.

"Yay, uncle Dean", both kids cheered.

"I guess it's a good thing Dean is like a big kid", Nala said.

"Serena would say different, if you know what I mean", Roman said, winking at her.

Nala slapped his arm and he laughed.

"Does he talk to you about that?", she asked.

"No. He respects her too much to talk, but you forget how long I've known him", Roman said.

"Good", Nala said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

After Serena and Dean agreed to keep the kids while they went out on a date. Dean nudged his friend.

"I talked to Serena, we are keeping the twins over night. So you know, if you want to get your dick wet again. Now is the damn chance", Dean said.

"I have sex, Dean. I mean, not like before, but I am", Roman said.

Dean patted his friend's back.

* * *

Once home, he made his way to his room. His wife was naked and putting lotion all over her body. She had just gotten out of her shower.

"I am one lucky son of a bitch", he said.

She looked over and smiled.

"Stop it. Go get ready", she said.

He nodded and did as he was told. Once done, he noticed how tight his wife's dress was.

"Is there someone you want to impress in that?", he asked.

He placed his hair into a neat bun.

"Yeah. He's smart, handsome. No, not handsome, more like drop dead sexy", she said.

He smirked.

"Oh really now", he said.

"Yeah and he has this killer smile that just gets me so wet", she said.

He licked his lips. Wrapping his arms around his wife.

"You know how to make a man feel good", he said.

"Apparently too good", she said, grabbing her purse.

"What is that suppose to mean?", he asked.

She shrugged. He didn't move and she knew he wasn't going to drop it till she told him. She sighed.

"Remember that art teacher I told you about?", she asked.

"The one who wouldn't stop hitting on you and I told you to let me handle it", he said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, what about him?", he asked.

"I saw him today and he might be at the art show", she said.

"Did he do anything to make you uncomfortable?", he asked.

"He placed his hand on my shoulder. I mean, everything that man does makes me uncomfortable", she said.

"I'm going to take care of it", he said.

"Roman, no. I know how you plan to take care of it. Never ends good", she said.

"Don't leave my side tonight", he said.

She kissed him. Once they got to the art show, she showed him some of her favorites. He saw his wife's eyes light up as she spoke about the piece. She introduced him to some of her friends from her class. As per usual, the women kept their eyes on her husband. She kissed him in front of every single woman to show that he was hers. He didn't mind it.

"Want to pee on me to make it official?", he asked.

"Hey, I am just letting them know you are mine. Don't think I didn't feel that ass grab when that guy was trying to hit on me", she said.

He slid his hand to her butt.

"Mine", he whispered against her lips.

She kissed him. Someone cleared their throat and Roman eyed Aiden.

"Its good to see you here Nala. Did you like anything?", he asked.

"A few pieces", she said.

Roman moved in front of his wife and held his hand out to Aiden.

"Hi, I'm Roman. Her husband", he said.

Aiden shook his hand and Roman tightened his grip. Aiden cleared his throat. Roman set his arm around Aiden's shoulders.

"Lets take a walk, shall we", Roman said.

Before Aiden could decline. Roman dragged them away. Nala hoped he didn't hurt Aiden too bad.

* * *

Once far enough away from nosy ears.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife", Roman said.

Aiden smirked.

"Jealous?", Aiden asked.

"No. You make my wife uncomfortable and I'll be damned if she doesn't enjoy school because of you. Now stay away from her or I will report you", Roman said.

Aiden swallowed. Roman brushed Aiden's shoulders.

"It was nice to meet you, Aiden", Roman said, before walking away from him.

He found Nala waiting for him by the door with their coats.

"We leaving already?", he asked.

"Yeah. Seeing you get all possessive just does something to me", she said.

He kissed her.

"Remind me to ask Serena and Dean to watch the twins more often", he said.

She laughed softly.


	37. Chapter 37-Date Night

After dinner with Mark and Kathan, Roman had booked a carriage ride through the town. It was the first thing they had done when Nala finally moved to New York. They did it whenever Serena and Dean watched the kids for them.

"So, how's Mandy doing?", Nala asked.

Roman groaned.

"Why did you have to bring her up now? This is our thing and you bring her into it", Roman said.

He looked at her.

"She doesn't work for us anymore", Roman answered.

"And that saddens you?", Nala asked.

"We were having such a good time and I don't know where your jealousy is coming from", he said.

"I saw the texts she sent you", Nala said.

Roman sighed.

"But I told her it was out of line, because it was. I would never cheat on you. She sent them to Dean too", he said.

"I know and Serena handled that. She answered the phone when Mandy called", Nala said.

"I blocked her from my phone", he said.

"I saw that too", she said.

"So then why are you mad?", he asked.

"I'm not mad really, just, why didn't you tell me?", she asked.

"Because I took care of it. I talked to Robert as well about her behavior and he is going to talk to her before settling her into an office again", Roman said.

He wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"I love you, Nala", he whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at him, their lips crashing.

"Love you too", she replied.

The carriage stopped in front of a theater. Nala was confused. Roman got off and held his hand out to her. She took it and got off.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"I also booked us a private screen to enjoy that movie you wanted to see. No one around to bother us", he said.

"Rome", she said.

"We hardly get to do things like this. Let me spoil you", he said.

They walked in and he went to the manager. He nodded and took them to their private screening. They took the seats in the middle.

"Want popcorn or something to drink? I think they serve wine here", he said.

"Trying to get me drunk so I would sleep with you?", she asked.

He laughed and wiggled his brow.

"You figured out my evil plan", he said smirking.

"Popcorn please and I'll take that glass of wine", she said.

He nodded and went to get that. Coming back with a bucket of popcorn, candy, and wine. They lifted their feet on the back of another seat and cuddled. Feeding each other candy and popcorn as they enjoyed the movie.

Once it was over, Nala leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Thank you, this was wonderful", she said.

"Anytime", he said, pecking her lips.

They stood and made their way out.

"Have a good night", the manager called.

They waved to him before getting back inside the carriage. They went once more around and then back to their car. She took his hand as he drove.

"Anywhere private where we can have a moment alone?", she asked.

He raised a brow.

"Now who wants to take advantage of who", Roman said.

"Its been awhile since we've done it in a car", she whispered, leaning over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Woman, I'm driving", he said, shifting in his seat.

She giggled before sitting back in her seat.

"Fine, I guess I can wait till we get home, but I might not be into it by the time we get there", she sighed.

Roman laughed.

"I'll get you back in the mood when we get home", he said, reaching over and squeezing her thigh.

"So", Nala started.

He raised a brow again.

"Sabrina told me how her dad asked you if you wanted to go for the vice president seat in his company", Nala said.

"Its more like vice president of editing", Roman said.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to take it", he said.

"Why?", she asked.

"Its more work hours babe, at least till I get well established in that position", he said.

"So? The kids and I will understand. Besides, I'm almost done with school, I can be home more with them.", she said.

"And what about what we talked about? You know, trying again?", he asked.

"Its not like you are going to miss the birth. You'll get a month off once the baby comes.", she said.

"You really want me to do this?", he asked.

"Do you?", she asked.

"It's a great opportunity and I really want to take it", he said smiling.

She smiled and touched his cheek gently.

"Then take it, Roman", she said.

He nodded. Getting home, they walked in. Seeing Kathan's purse on the counter and hearing loud moans coming from the guest bedroom.

"Remind me to get a cleaning crew to come in", Nala whispered.

Roman chuckled before locking up. He lifted his wife off of her feet.

"They have the right idea and I believe you offered me something special", Roman whispered.

"I don't remember that", she said.

He sat her on their bed and started stripping. She crossed her legs and watched him.

"Enjoying the show?", he asked.

"A little bit", she said.

He unbuckled his belt and removed his dress pants. She bit her lip. He moved over to her and laid her back. His hands going underneath her dress.

"Lets try tonight?", he asked.

She cupped his face and nodded. He smiled. They were in a really good place to bring in another child. Their twins were in school now and Roman was getting a promotion. She had one more year of school to finish.

* * *

The next morning, Nala texted Serena about the twins. Checking in on them.

" _Still sleeping. Enjoy your morning",_ her friend had texted.

She grabbed Roman's shirt and put it on. Walking out to grab some juice. Her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She almost ran into Kathan, who had the same idea about the juice.

"Oh hey, nice night you and Mark had", Nala said, winking at her best friend.

Kaye blushed.

"Yeah, I'm embarrassed to admit I kept him waiting a bit too long.", she said.

"Trust me, I know. If its not a crying baby pulling you away from finishing, it's a toddler walking in on you half way through", Nala said.

Kathan nodded.

"I checked on the kids. Serena said they were fine and to enjoy our morning", Nala said.

"Oh, I plan too", Kathan said, winking before walking back into the room she was sharing with Mark.

Nala laughed softly. As she was drinking her juice. Roman walked in shirtless.

"Good morning", he said, before kissing her.

He took her cup and set it down, before lifting her and setting her on the kitchen counter. He lifted the shirt a bit before lowering his sweats.

"Rome, what if Mark or Kathan walk in?", she asked as he entered her.

"Kathan just walked back into their room. I don't think they'll be coming out anytime soon", he panted.

"I love you", she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, my wife", he replied.

* * *

A month later, Nala was checking to see if she was pregnant and nothing. She sighed. She and Roman had been trying whenever they could. Since the twins no longer walked into their room. She threw the test away and walked out.

"What's with the face?", Roman asked as he walked in from work.

He removed his jacket and tie.

"Took another test", she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. We'll keep trying Nala. Maybe try not to stress over it, ok. I mean, technically we weren't trying with the twins and we ended up with two babies", he said.

"Yeah. I'm also stressing with school", she sighed.

"Lets just relax and have fun", he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She nodded.


	38. Chapter 38-Growing Up

**A Few Years Later-**

Nala was putting the final touches to the twins tenth birthday party. They had rented a space at the trampoline place Roman liked to take the kids when Nala had to catch up on work.

"You made sure you got enough to drink?", she asked her husband.

"Yes baby. I even got more than you asked for", he said.

"I'm sorry, I just want everything to go right. Who knows, by the time they want another party, they won't want us there.", she said sadly.

"Hey, the twins love you so much. I wouldn't let them push you away, no matter how old they get", he said, reaching over and wrapping his arms around his wife.

She sighed.

"Lets go home to our house guests. They are probably wondering where we are", Roman said.

Nala nodded. Nala had graduated with an Art Degree and a minor in Education. Taking a job as a middle school art teacher. She never thought she would enjoy teaching kids that age, but she did. She loved the way their eyes lit up when she praised their work. Roman was still working at Kent Read as a vice president of editing. Once he learned the routine, he went back to his regular schedule. Taking the days off Nala and he had agreed on. He couldn't believe his twins were going to be ten this weekend. Time had blown by and before he knew it, his little babies were full of attitude and personality.

In their backyard he had made a little space for Maureen to garden. She had fallen in love with it and he wasn't going to deny her this. Nala and Roman had also put them in the boys and girls scouts. They had refused to go at first, but after their first day, they begged their parents to take them back. Marcus loved fishing at Mark's lake house when they went to visit.

Then he remembered Daisy, his baby girl was growing quick and he dreaded the next year to come. His baby was starting school next year. It made his stomach hurt. He still had RJ at home and the daycare. He spent lunch with RJ and Daisy when he got his break and Nala was at work. He loved those little moments with them and he was going to hate losing them.

Chance and Eve had gotten married three years ago. They lived happily in Rhode Island. No kids together.

" _Why not?",_ Nala had asked.

" _Because, we are happy with the way things are. We have you and Ethan, we don't need kids together",_ her dad had said.

Nala was a bit disappointed about not getting more siblings, but understood. It was their lives and what they said goes. Ethan was going to school in Boston, studying Journalism. He came down and visited when he could. The kids all loved having him around.

"I am so tired", Nala yawned.

Roman chuckled.

"You were running around a lot and then drove to pick up Sabrina and Seth at the airport. I told you I could do it", he said.

"I know, I was just so excited", she said.

He nodded.

"What are you girls going to do tonight?", he asked.

"Dinner and just talk. Its really hard to get all four of us on the line together, so tonight is all about catch up", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Nala had to drive, leaving the three pregnant women to sit comfortably.

"None of you pop while I'm driving", Nala said.

The girls laughed. After getting to the restaurant, they sat and ordered drinks. Looking over the menu.

"How are things with Taylor?", Kathan asked Sabrina.

"Good, he's doing much better and with my help and Seth's, its been pretty easy", she answered.

"I'm glad. Just don't forget to make time for yourself", Nala said.

Sabrina nodded.

"I know, my mom tells me the same thing.", Sabrina said.

* * *

The birthday party was going as planned. Roman had Daisy in his arms while jumping on the trampoline. She was laughing so hard. Nala set the cake on the table and placed the candles.

"I can't believe they are ten. It feels like just yesterday they were learning how to crawl.", Serena said sadly.

Serena had been there for almost everything when it came to the twins, just like Dean. They looked at the twins as their kids too. Roman and Nala didn't mind. Nala looked over at the twins who were tackling Dean down.

"I know. Soon they'll be leaving to college", Nala said.

"Its going to hit Roman and Dean hard", Sabrina said.

The girls nodded.

"Well when we were moving, he almost called my dad back and told him no thanks to his offer", Serena said.

"Roman didn't tell me that", Nala said.

"Dean didn't tell him. He said he didn't want to go because he didn't want to miss a thing with the twins. He cried a bit", Serena said, watching her husband.

"Maybe during the summer I can start letting them go with you. At least for a few weeks. My dad can fly down and pick them up from your place and take them to his.", Nala said.

"Dean would love that", Serena said.

Usually during the summer, Roman and Nala let all the kids go to her dad and Eve's for a few weeks. Then they would pick them up and the girls would fly out for their girls trip.

"Cake time", she called.

All the kids ran over and so did the dads. After singing happy birthday to the twins, Nala cut the cake. Eve helping her pass out the pieces. Roman took a picture of his twins eating.

"So, I agreed to let Serena and Dean take the twins for a few weeks this summer, and yes I thought about it. Serena and Dean will have a baby, but by the time summer comes, he'll be around five months.", Nala said.

Roman nodded. He looked at his long time friend.

"D, the twins are going to your house this summer", Roman said.

Dean smiled and looked at Serena, she nodded.

"I promise I'll take good care of them. They can also help with the baby", Dean said.

Roman and Nala nodded.

"We trust you", Nala said.

Serena and Dean knew the twins were good helpers when it came to babies. They also knew that when the baby slept, they had to be extra quiet. They helped out a lot when Daisy and RJ were born. Rocking them for Nala in the swings when she had to make dinner or clean. Feeding them their bottles when Nala couldn't breast feed because she was so busy.

"Hey, thanks man", Dean said, patting Roman's back.

"These twins are as much yours as they are mine and Nala's. They love you too", Roman said.

Dean smiled.

* * *

A few months later, Roman was finishing up some work he brought home with him. The kids were all fast asleep since they had school the next day. Nala wiped her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you still doing up? Its one in the morning", Nala said, kissing his cheek.

"I just want to finish this. I can drop it off in the morning and come home for my day off. I was even thinking about taking the kids out early from school and taking them to a movie.", he said.

She sat down beside him.

"What's going on?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"I just feel like I missed so much. After I got my promotion and it took me forever to learn that new system. The kids would ask me to take them somewhere and I couldn't because I had to work late.", he sighed.

She squeezed his shoulder.

"They were so small and then I blinked and they were now these little adults who would rather hang out with their friends than me", he said.

Last weekend Roman had asked them if they wanted to go to laser tag and they turned him down. Saying they were going with their friends. One of the boys mom's would be going to watch over them.

"That doesn't make you a bad dad. You did what you had to do for them. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have this beautiful home, they wouldn't have the clothes on their backs, and the food on this table", she said.

He nodded.

"But you can take them out of school to spend some time with them", she said, knowing he really needed this.

"Thank you", he said.

She kissed him before going back to bed. He followed a few minutes later.

* * *

Roman had taken the kids out of school like he said he was going to. RJ was on his lap and Daisy was sitting next to him as they ate. The twins across from them.

"You know daddy loves you right?", he asked.

The twins nodded.

"You still like spending time with me?", he asked.

"Yup", was Maureen's short answer.

"You're the coolest dad", Marcus said.

Roman smiled.

"I just got a little sad when you told me you didn't want to go to laser tag with me", he said, being honest with them.

"We're sorry, its just that Jake had invited us already", Marcus said.

"I know. I also know I work too much", he said.

"No you don't", Maureen said.

Roman smiled. They had gone to go see Hotel Transylvania 2.

* * *

A few days later, Nala got the call from all three girls saying they had their babies the night before. Planning for trips to go and see them on the weekend. They stopped with Kathan first to meet Amaya. She was so cute, Roman was starting to get baby fever. Their final stop was with Serena and Sabrina. They were glad they lived close to each other. Not making Roman and Nala's trips to far away.

"They can grow up together just like you two did", Nala pointed out as she held Derrick.

"I know, it's the same thing our moms said", Sabrina said.

Roman held Tyler.

"How's Dean handling it?", Roman asked.

"He's tired, but when it comes to waking up at night, he's the first one out of bed", Serena said.

"Good. He stops at any point, you tell me and I'll take care of his ass", Roman said.

Serena laughed softly and nodded.

"I'll have you on speed dial", she said.

* * *

After leaving Tennessee, Roman looked over at Nala. His hand was locked with hers.

"What would you say if I mentioned having one more?", he asked.

She looked over at him.

"I would have to ask if you only want more because you saw babies all weekend", she said.

"That's apart of it, but I don't know. I miss having a baby in the house", he said.

She smiled.

"We can discuss it if you want. Weigh the pros and cons", she said.

"When we get home", he said.

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you", he whispered.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.


	39. Chapter 39-Thank You!

Saphire (Love. TheEffect) and I would like to thank you so much for following Kathan, Nala, Sabrina, and Serena on this journey. It's been a long one at that, but worth it. Thank you to those who Followed/Favorited. A special thank you from me to **Love. TheEffect** for trusting me with her ideas and write her story. Can't wait to work with you in future stories.

Twitter: JessAmbreigns

The first chapter to the new stories should be up. Won't update those till either **Taken** or **Wild** is done.

 **Special Thank You for Reviewing:** , Lisee, BlondieC82, ambrose-kohli-girl, thechanlou, Kaidence, Ana, Not-that-kinda-gurl, Sammy, Wrestlechic1, lourdes1694, bierrahanda, kmhappybunny240, Rachel, Debwood-1999, NicolexxBee, Alexis Black-Reigns, Guest (All)

 **Still On Going:**

 **Wild**

 **Taken**

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Breathe** -Dean & Izzy are back!

 **The Enemy of My Enemy** -Roman & Max is back!


End file.
